Yllana mea
by Yllana Montray
Summary: Die junge Elaine Montray hat sich der Raumfahrt verschrieben und betrachtet die Weiten des Weltraums als ihr Zuhause – bis ihr Raumschiff eines Tages auf Darkover haltmacht und sie ihre Liebe aus vergangenen Tagen wiedertrifft…
1. Nur eine Zwischenstation?

Hallo zusammen! Diese Darkover-Fanfiction handelt von Elaine Montray, der zweiten Frau von Kennard Alton, die in verschiedenen Darkover-Romanen erwähnt wurde, jedoch niemals persönlich in Erscheinung getreten ist. Wahrscheinlich hat gerade das mich zu dieser Geschichte inspiriert – eine Möglichkeit wie sich die Wiederbegegnung zwischen Kennard Alton und der Mutter seiner Söhne auf Darkover zugetragen haben könnte.

Inhalt

Die junge Elaine Montray hat sich der Raumfahrt verschrieben und betrachtet die Weiten des Weltraums als ihr Zuhause – bis ihr Raumschiff eines Tages auf Darkover haltmacht und sie ihre Liebe aus vergangenen Tagen wiedertrifft. Doch schon ist das Erbe ihrer Domäne in ihr erwacht, und sie begreift schnell, was ihr Bleiben für den Planeten bedeuten könnte. Elaine steht vor der schwierigsten Entscheidung ihres Lebens – aber ist es überhaupt ihre Entscheidung?

Dieser Geschichte liegen die Ereignisse der Romane „Kräfte der Comyn", „Sturmwind", „die blutige Sonne", „Hasturs Erbe", „Sharras Exil" und der Kurzgeschichte „Der Sohn des Falkenmeisters" zugrunde. Sie ist bereits fertiggestellt und beinhaltet sechs Kapitel, die ich in regelmäßigen Abständen hochladen werde.

Disclaimer

Alle bekannten Figuren und Schauplätze dieser Fanfiction gehören Marion Zimmer Bradley. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit. Die Rechte an der Handlung und den von mir erfundenen Charakteren liegen bei mir. Sollten Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen Fanfictions auftreten, sind sie nicht beabsichtigt.

**Yllana mea**

~ von Yllana ~

***

_Er eilte durch den Korridor, wobei sein ungleichmäßiger Schritt und sein erregtes Gesicht jene Gefühle verrieten, die er seiner Stimme fernzuhalten versuchte._

„_Du bist kein Telepath, Hastur. Es war leicht für dich zu tun, was dein Klan von dir forderte. Die Götter wissen, dass ich versuchte habe, Caitlin zu lieben. Es war nicht ihr Fehler…"_

„_Ist diese Ehe überhaupt jemals vollzogen wurden, Ken?"_

„_Diese Frage ist eine Beleidigung und ein Angriff auf meine Privatsphäre. Denkst du etwa, ich wollte keinen legitimen Sohn?", war die hitzige Antwort. „Aber angesichts dessen, was ich nach jenen Jahren in Arilinn über mich selbst herausgefunden habe, wusste ich, dass ich kinderlos sterben würde, wenn mir Elaine keine Söhne gebären würde. Und weil ich beiden Frauen gegenüber fair sein und nicht eine bedeutungslose Ehe fortsetzen wollte, die uns beide an ein Leben ohne Liebe kettete, musste ich diese Last auf meine Söhne abwälzen. Ich hätte Caitlin in meinem Haus festhalten und sie zwingen können, meine Bastarde aufzuziehen. Elaine schenkte der Alton Domäne zwei Söhne, und du hast die Stirn, sie so zu behandeln, als sei sie niemals meine Frau gewesen!"_

Aus „Hasturs Erbe" von Marion Zimmer Bradley; zitiert in „Der Sohn des Falkenmeisters" von Marion Zimmer Bradley

***

**Darkover – nur eine Zwischenstation?**

„Miss Montray? Mr. Penn hätte jetzt einen Moment Zeit für Sie."

Elaine Montray schreckte aus ihren Gedanken hoch und sah ein junges Mädchen in der terranischen Standard-Uniform vor sich stehen. „Na wunderbar", erwiderte sie ein wenig ironisch und warf ihr langes dunkles Haar zurück. „Ich sitze hier ja erst seit drei Stunden!"

„Kommen Sie bitte mit?", sagte das Mädchen, ohne darauf einzugehen.

Elaine stopfte die wissenschaftliche Abhandlung über „Gebilde im fünfdimensionalen Raum", welche sowieso nur Alibifunktion erfüllt hatte, in ihre Tasche und folgte dem Mädchen ärgerlich durch die ellenlangen sterilen Gänge des HQ's, wobei sie sich wiederholt fragte, warum man ihr nicht einfach direkt einen Termin bei Mr. Penn gegeben hatte.

Der verschanzt sich in seinem Quartier, das ihm gar nicht gehört, wie in einem Elfenbeinturm! Die Zeit hätte ich woanders sinnvoller nutzen können!, dachte sie wütend. Denn davon habe ich weiß Gott zu wenig! Fünf Tage! Noch nicht einmal eine lächerliche Woche ist mir auf meinem Heimatplaneten vergönnt!

Die _Medea_, das Forschungsraumschiff, auf dem Elaine seit Jahren arbeitete, machte nur eine kurze Pause, um Treibstoff, Lebensmittel, Laborbedarf und sonstiges aufzunehmen. Für sie war Darkover ein strategisch günstig gelegener Stützpunkt zwischen den gähnenden Tiefen des Weltraums.

Für Elaine war es eine Heimat, die sie nicht kannte. Sie war auf Terra geboren und unter Terranern aufgewachsen, doch war ihre Mutter Darkovanerin. Sie hatte keinerlei Erinnerungen an sie, aber ein bohrendes Gefühl war geblieben, das sie immer fremd auf Terra bleiben ließ. Daran konnte auch ihr Vater, den sie erst mit achtzehn kennenlernte, nichts ändern. Sobald es ging, hatte sich Elaine für die Raumfahrt beworben und ihr Leben voll und ganz der Forschung verschrieben. Sie war nun zwischen Raum und Zeit zu Hause, überall und nirgendwo.

Dass Darkover überhaupt existierte, hatte sie fast vergessen, bis sie vor etwa zwei Wochen erfuhr, dass der Planet Ziel ihrer Zwischenstation werden sollte. Elaine war heftig zusammengezuckt, und ab da ließ ihr der zögernd tastende Finger, der ihre Gehirnwindungen wie die Seiten eines Buchs umblätterte, keine Ruhe mehr.

Und nachts kamen die Träume. Entsetzliche Träume, die mit Darkover und ihrer Anwesenheit dort zu tun hatten. Sie handelten von einem verheerenden Feuer, von einer schrecklichen dämonenhaften Frau… und von einer Liebe, wie Elaine sie in Wirklichkeit nicht mehr kannte. Die alles andere bedeutungslos werden ließ.

„Du solltest wohl lieber deine Finger von diesem Planeten lassen", sagte Elaines beste Freundin Lizzy nervös lachend, als sie ihr davon erzählte. Lizzy war ein bisschen abergläubisch, aber auch die nüchtern denkende Elaine konnte sich der Wirkung ihrer Träume nicht entziehen und mußte sich bei der Arbeit zusammenreißen, um nicht ständig abzudriften.

Spätestens als sie den Planeten zum ersten Mal im Landeanflug erblickte, umgeben von seinen kleinen farbigen Monden wie kostbare Diamanten, war ihr klar, dass sie ihre Finger nicht von ihm lassen würde.

Nach der Landung wurde die gesamte Raumschiffcrew durch eine Gangway direkt ins HQ geschleust, dessen Schwerkraft- und Beleuchtungswerte identisch zu denen im Raumschiff waren. Doch hatte Elaine einen kurzen Blick auf eine riesige blutrote Sonne erhaschen können, die hoch am Himmel stand.

Zweimal so groß im Durchmesser wie die Sonne von Terra, schätzte die Wissenschaftlerin in ihr nüchtern ab. Gleichzeitig zog sich eine Gänsehaut über ihren gesamten Körper. Zum ersten Mal während ihrer gesamten Raumfahrerkarriere störte es sie, dass das Quartier, das ihr zugewiesen wurde, kein Fenster hatte. Sie hätte gerne vorm Schlafengehen die geheimnisvollen farbigen Monde betrachtet. Elaine hatte schon viele Welten zu Gesicht bekommen, aber nie war ihr eine so wunderschön erschienen.

Und nachts kamen wieder die Träume, graue Augen blickten sie aus einem vertrauten Gesicht an und zerrissen ihr das Herz.

Der nächste Tag begann mit der Bekanntgabe eines gewaltigen Arbeitspensums für Elaine und die anderen Crew-Mitglieder. Ich werde von morgens bis nachts in dieser verdammten HQ-Bibliothek festsitzen!, stellte sie fest, und plötzlich packte sie die blanke Verzweiflung.

Elaine stellte einen Antrag auf Stationierung, obwohl sie die geringen Erfolgsaussichten kannte. Aber ihr Wunsch, auf dieser Welt zu bleiben und sie kennenzulernen, war übermächtig. Die nun verbleibenden drei Tage würden nicht ausreichen.

Und deshalb hatte sie den Großteil ihres einzigen freien Nachmittags demütig wie eine Bittstellerin auf diesem unbequemen Plastiksessel zugebracht, während ihre Freundinnen sich in der terranischen Handelsstadt vergnügten!

Als das Mädchen die Konsole neben der holzgetäfelten Tür zu Mr. Penns Büro drückte, fing Elaines Herz unbeherrscht an zu klopfen. Bleib sachlich!, ermahnte sie sich und holte tief Luft, als das Mädchen sie eintreten ließ und die Tür wieder von außen schloss. Elaine war alleine mit ihrem Arbeitgeber, der an einem blitzblanken Schreibtisch, der ihm auch nicht gehörte, in aller Seelenruhe ein Buch las und eine Zigarette rauchte. Vor sich hatte er demonstrativ die zwei Hälften eines zerrissenen Papiers drapiert. Elaine stiegen die heißen Tränen in die Augen, als sie ihren Antrag erkannte.

Mr. Penn hob den Kopf und blickte Elaine an. „Abgelehnt", sagte er kalt und vertiefte sich wieder in sein Buch.

Elaine reckte trotzig das Kinn vor, ihre dunklen Augen funkelten. Natürlich hatte sie damit gerechnet. „Darf ich wissen, warum?", hörte sie sich mit viel zu hoher Stimme fragen. Wie ein kleines verängstigtes Mädchen klang sie, nicht wie eine Frau in den Mittzwanzigern! Aber es gab kaum jemanden, der keine Angst vor diesem Diktator hatte.

„Ganz einfach", sagte Mr. Penn ohne aufzusehen, „wir heben in drei Tagen ab. Also können Sie keine drei Jahre hierbleiben! Klingt doch logisch, oder?" Genervt blätterte er eine Seite seines Buches um. Elaine verspürte den dringenden Wunsch, es ihm um die Ohren zu schlagen.

„Mr. Penn! Das hier ist mein Heimatplanet! Mein Bruder lebt hier irgendwo, wissen Sie? Es wäre meine letzte Möglichkeit, ihn zu sehen!", sagte Elaine mit erstickter Stimme.

Nun blickte Mr. Penn sie direkt an. „Miss Montray! Sie wissen, wie relativ die Zeitbegriffe in unserem Beruf sind! Er kann längst gestorben sein!", erklärte er mit einer Stimme, die so emotionslos klang wie die eines Roboters.

„Sie meinen also, ich soll hier abreisen, ohne einen Versuch, es herauszufinden…", sagte Elaine langsam und fühlte ihre Beine taub werden.

„Sie kennen die Vertragsbedingungen", wies Mr. Penn sie zurecht. „Wenn alle solche Ansprüche stellen würden wie Sie, würden wir ständig Leute verlieren!"

Elaine merkte, wie sie verzweifelt die Hände rang. Wie sollte sie es diesem Eisblock begreiflich machen, dass sie von dieser Welt unmöglich in drei Tagen abreisen _konnte_? Denn es wäre eine Abreise für immer, verschwunden auf Nimmerwiedersehen in den Tiefen des Alls, um viele Lichtjahre entfernt wieder aufzutauchen. Die _Medea_ besuchte keinen Planeten ein zweites Mal.

„Gut, dann muss ich leider kündigen!", erklärte Elaine entschieden und erschrak gleich darauf vor ihren eigenen Worten. Gleichzeitig fragte sie sich jedoch, was sie sonst tun sollte.

Mr. Penn warf den Kopf in den Nacken und stieß ein raues freudloses Gelächter aus. „Das wird ja immer besser! Selten so gelacht, Miss Montray, wirklich! So, und nun haben Sie wirklich genug von meiner wertvollen Zeit gestohlen!"

Als er begann, sich in weiteren hämischen Bemerkungen zu ergehen, verließ Elaine totenbleich und ohne ein Wort zu sagen den Raum.

„Oh Gott! Was hat er gesagt?", fragte Lizzy ahnungsvoll, als Elaine tränenüberströmt in ihr gemeinsames Quartier gewankt kam und sich auf ihr Bett sacken ließ.

„Warum ich meinen Vertrag nicht gleich als Toilettenpapier benutze, wenn ich zu blöd sei, ihn zu lesen", antwortete Elaine tonlos, und Lizzy hielt sich schnell die Hand vor den Mund.

„Du Arme!", presste sie heraus und legte einen Arm um ihre Freundin. „Aber es war doch klar, dass er dich nicht gehen lässt! Wir haben uns alle verpflichtet, auf Lebenszeit. Es gibt kein Zurück, Elaine!"

„Ich weiß!", sagte sie rau und verfluchte den Moment, als sie in ihrer achtzehnjährigen Naivität die erstbeste Gelegenheit ergriffen hatte, von Terra zu fliehen, kaum dass sie die Schule beendet hatte. „Es ist die reinste Sklaverei, Lizzy!"

„Aber wir bekommen die beste Ausbildung, die man sich nur wünschen kann", wandte Lizzy ein. „Auf Terra hättest du sofort heiraten oder Teller waschen müssen! Du hättest nie einen Studienplatz bekommen!"

Geschweige denn, dass ihn mir jemand bezahlt hätte, gab Elaine ihrer Freundin stillschweigend recht. Ihre Adoptiveltern hatten es kaum geschafft, ihr Schulgeld aufzubringen. Nein, auf Terra war nie Platz für mich!, dachte sie. Dieser Planet war eng und überfüllt und zu drei Vierteln arbeitslos, und ich hasste ihn wirklich. Ausserdem – nachdem Kennard abgereist war …

Elaine hatte seit Jahren nicht mehr an Kennard gedacht, den einzigen Darkovaner, den sie je kennen gelernt hatte. Wo er wohl war? Wie alt er wohl war? Denn es stimmte: Zeit konnte im Weltraum absonderliche Formen annehmen…

„Komm, wir machen noch mal einen Abstecher in die Handelsstadt!", schlug Lizzy mit munterer Stimme vor und riss Elaine aus ihren trüben Gedanken. Als sie einen zweifelnden Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr warf, machte Lizzy eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „So großen Ärger kann es doch nicht geben, wir sind schließlich unkündbar, oder?", sagte sie mit schiefem Lächeln. „Außerdem ist der Tag hier vier Stunden länger… Zieh dich warm an, Eli! Die nennen das hier Sommer, aber es ist knapp über dem Gefrierpunkt!", plapperte Lizzy. „Und lass die Sonnenbrille hier! Ich habe nie einen Planeten in so einem schummrigen Tageslicht gesehen!"

***

Lizzy hatte recht. Sobald sie die schale aufgewärmte Luft und das künstliche gelbe Licht des HQ's hinter sich gelassen hatten, ging Elaines Herz auf. Die kalte würzige Luft von Darkover stach in ihre Lungen, und das Licht der großen Sonne hauchte einen rosigen Schimmer auf das kalte Weiß der Gebäude der Handelsstadt. Weiter hinten standen im krassen Gegensatz dazu dicht aneinander gedrängte Holzhäuser mit roten Schindeldächern. Thendara Altstadt.

„Schau, diese große Burg da hinten! Ist die nicht eindrucksvoll? Das ist die so genannte Comynburg", erklärte Lizzy, und die Ehrfurcht in ihrer Stimme war nur halb gespielt.

Elaine schluckte schwer, und die Gänsehaut an ihren Armen kam nicht von der Kälte. Tatsächlich wurde ihr gerade ziemlich warm unter ihrem synthetischen Allwettermantel.

Comyn? Hatte Kennard nicht mal was darüber erzählt? Elaine versuchte sich zu erinnern. Sie waren wohl auf Darkover so etwas Ähnliches wie die Adligen, die es früher in ihrer Welt gegeben hatte, lange bevor das Imperium gegründet wurde. Diese Burg sah aus wie von Riesen erbaut, ebenso der hohe schlanke Turm, der daneben in den Himmel ragte. Einen Augenblick meinte Elaine, etwas darüber zu erkennen – starke Emotionen, die sich in dunklen rotglühenden Farben visualisierten… Doch nach einem erschreckten Kopfschütteln sah alles aus wie zuvor.

Von ihrem Standpunkt aus hatten sie tatsächlich einen Blick über die ganze Stadt. In weiter Ferne konnte Elaine sogar ein paar Bergketten in sanften Violett-Tönen erkennen, die sich am Horizont im Nebel verloren. Elaine kam sich auf dieser Welt plötzlich kleiner vor, als sie sich fühlte, wenn sie aus dem Raumschiff in die schwarzen Tiefen des Weltraums starrte.

„Elaine, du weinst ja wieder!", stellte Lizzy besorgt fest und kramte nach einem Taschentuch. „So kenne ich dich gar nicht!"

„Ich war auch noch nie zu Hause", gab Elaine ruppig zurück und wischte sich schnell die Augen trocken. „Denk mal dran, wie du dich vor fünf Jahren aufgeführt hast, als wir auf Megara halt machten! Nur weil du dich in diesen Mann verliebt hattest!"

„Und? Bin ich vielleicht da geblieben?", fragte Lizzy herausfordernd. „Nein, _ich_ war brav!"

Elaine erwiderte nichts mehr. Gemeinsam verließen sie das HQ-Gelände und spazierten danach beieinander eingehängt durch die breiten Straßen der Handelsstadt, um sich von den Auslagen in den Schaufenstern begeistern zu lassen.

Schließlich gingen sie in ein Geschäft und kauften sich eng anliegende Synthetik-Oberteile in schillernden Farben. Auch auf Forschungsraumschiffen gab es hin und wieder Gelegenheiten, so etwas zu tragen. Und irgendwann würde sie vielleicht doch einmal ein männliches Wesen mit ihren Reizen bezaubern wollen, auch wenn das bis jetzt sehr selten vorgekommen war. Während ihre Freundin schon einen beachtlichen Teil der Crew näher kennen gelernt hatte, verteidigte Elaine hartnäckig ihren Ruf als unnahbare Schönheit.

„Jetzt sollten wir wieder umkehren!", verkündete Lizzy schließlich. „Hier fängt die Altstadt an, da haben wir nichts verloren, Eli!", insistierte sie beim Anblick von Elaines entrückter Miene.

Nein, umkehren kam jetzt für sie gar nicht in Frage. „Nur ein paar Straßen, Lizzy", bettelte sie. „Das kannst du mir nicht abschlagen!"

Bei der hoffnungslosen Traurigkeit in Elaines Stimme wurde Lizzy weich. „Aber es ist schon spät", gab sie trotzdem zu bedenken.

„Ich habe es aber satt, mich herumkommandieren zu lassen! Du sagtest doch selbst, wir sind unkündbar – oder?" Elaine puffte Lizzy spaßhaft in die Seite, und sie machten sich auf in das Stadtviertel, das für sie verboten war, und in dem von Pferden gezogene Kutschen und Fuhrwerke die terranischen Gleitfahrzeuge ersetzten.

„Mach den Mund zu", mahnte Lizzy ihre Freundin mehrmals besorgt, während sie durch die engen gepflasterten Gassen gingen und schließlich einen großen runden Marktplatz erreichten. „Die Leute schauen schon herüber!"

Elaine hatte tatsächlich große Mühe, ihre Bewegtheit zu verbergen. Sie spürte mit jeder Faser ihrer Seele, dass sie hierher gehörte und konnte gar nicht genug von all den neuen Eindrücken bekommen.

Die Sonne hing inzwischen unvorstellbar groß wie ein blutrotes Auge dicht über den Dächern, und nach wenigen Minuten war sie verschwunden. Die Dunkelheit fiel auf sie herab wie ein großes schwarzes Tuch, und das war sprichwörtlich zu nehmen. Die Altstadt war nicht beleuchtet, und Elaine konnte kaum die Hand vor den Augen erkennen.

„Auf die Gefahr hin, dass ich unromantisch bin – aber ein bisschen Strom hat noch keiner Kultur geschadet!", zischte Lizzy. Sie packte Elaines Hand und zog sie zu den Lichtern der Handelsstadt.

Elaine spürte die Angst ihrer Freundin, und als sie leise Schritte hinter sich hörte, bekam sie ebenfalls Angst. Um diese Zeit blieb anscheinend jeder vernünftige Darkovaner in seinem Haus! Dennoch wußte sie: Ihnen würde nichts geschehen, obwohl es wie verhext war. Sie fanden den Weg nicht, und die Lichter der Handelsstadt waren weiter weg als zuvor. Lizzy zitterte inzwischen unkontrolliert und stand kurz vor der Panik. Solche Ausflüge waren sie beide nicht gewöhnt. Ihr Verfolger rief etwas in einer Sprache, die sie nicht verstanden.

Lizzy rannte los und zerrte Elaine hinter sich her. „Los, wir stellen uns dort unter!", keuchte sie schließlich und wies auf den offen stehenden Eingang eines stattlichen Steinhauses.

Aber Elaine hielt dagegen und starrte schockiert das Haus an. „Bist du wahnsinnig? Das brennt!" Tatsächlich sah sie die Flammen lodernd aus dem verschmorten Dachstuhl schlagen, spürte die sengende Hitze ihre Kleidung durchdringen.

„Du spinnst doch!", schluchzte Lizzy. „Komm endlich!" Sie ließ Elaine los und rannte auf das Haus zu, das plötzlich wieder unversehrt war.

Kopfschüttelnd stolperte sie hinter Lizzy in den Hausflur und sah sich im nächsten Moment einer stattlichen Frau in den mittleren Jahren gegenüber, die sie zuerst wortlos anstarrte und schließlich etwas fragte. Elaine verstand sie nicht, fühlte sich jedoch sofort zu ihr hingezogen.

„Wir werden verfolgt!", berichtete Lizzy aufgeregt und wies wild gestikulierend nach draußen. Noch immer liefen ihr Tränen übers Gesicht, sie stand völlig unter Schock. Elaine dagegen sah sich interessiert in dem geräumigen Hausflur um, von dem eine breite Treppe mit kunstvoll verziertem Geländer in das darüber liegende Stockwerk führte.

Schließlich fasste die Frau leicht die Fingerspitzen von Lizzys Hand und führte die Frauen in einen großen Raum, der Ähnlichkeit mit einer Wohnküche aufwies. Sie forderte sie auf, auf einer gepolsterten Bank Platz zu nehmen und fragte: „_Terranan_?"

„Ja", antwortete Elaine. „Mein Name ist Elaine Montray, das ist Elizabeth Parkinson."

Die Frau runzelte leicht die Stirn, doch im nächsten Augenblick lächelte sie, und entblößte dabei große hervorstehende Schneidezähne. „Caitlin Lindir-Lanart", stellte sie sich vor.

Ob die hier keine vernünftigen Zahnärzte haben? überlegte Elaine und rief sich das mittelalterlich erscheinende Bild der Altstadt vor Augen. Andererseits war ihr die Sauberkeit der Straßen aufgefallen, ebenso machte Caitlin einen sehr gepflegten Eindruck. Von den Zähnen abgesehen war sie bestimmt mal hübsch gewesen. Doch jetzt hatten sich tiefe Falten in ihr Gesicht gegraben, und das im Nacken kunstvoll verschlungene rötliche Haar war dünn und mit grauen Strähnen durchsetzt. Ohne es wissen zu können, fühlte Elaine, dass diese Frau vieles entbehren musste, und ihr Herz zog sich mitfühlend zusammen.

Caitlin bot ihnen eine Tasse mit einem warmen Getränk an, das leicht nach Kamille schmeckte, rief dann ein Hausmädchen herbei und erteilte ihr eine Anweisung. Das Mädchen verneigte sich und eilte wieder hinaus. Caitlin stand auf und sagte in einem sehr gebrochenen Terra-Standard: „Leibgarde… Euch bringen HQ."

„Vielen Dank!", sagte Lizzy erleichtert.

„Vielen Dank, _domna_", sagte Elaine und neigte leicht den Kopf. Dabei fragte sie sich, woher sie auf einmal diese Redewendung hatte. Wahrscheinlich habe ich sie irgendwo in der Altstadt aufgeschnappt. Auf jeden Fall passt sie.

Wieder runzelte Caitlin die Stirn, dann führte sie Elaine und Lizzy in den Flur. Ich würde gerne wieder kommen!, schoss es Elaine durch den Kopf. Doch sie wußte, dass es unmöglich war. Und eine andere Stimme in ihr schrie: Nein, komm nie wieder! Du wirst nur Flammen und Unglück bringen!

Die Frau sagte etwas in ihrer Sprache, und Elaine wusste, dass es Lebwohl hieß.

Elaine berührte leicht Caitlins Fingerspitzen und neigte ihre Stirn darüber. „Lebt wohl, _domna_", sagte sie leise.

In dem Moment ertönten schwere Schritte hinter ihr, und eine vertraute Stimme sagte: „Wir haben Besuch?"

***

Elaine fuhr herum und starrte in das Gesicht aus ihrem Traum. In dem Moment fiel ihr ein, wem es gehörte, noch bevor er seinen Namen nannte. „Meine Ladies. Ich bin Kennard Lanart-Alton und heiße Euch in meinem Haus willkommen", sagte er auf terranisch.

„Elaine Montray, _z'par servu_", erwiderte sie und merkte, wie Lizzy sie erstaunt von der Seite musterte, bevor sie sich selber vorstellte.

Caitlin sagte etwas zu ihm, und Kennard antwortete förmlich, zu Elaine gewandt: „Ich habe lange nicht mehr mit Terranern gesprochen, und würde mich geehrt fühlen, Euch noch eine Weile als Gast zu haben. In unserem Haus legen wir viel Wert auf den Austausch zwischen den verschiedenen Völkern."

Seine Miene blieb undurchdringlich, und Elaine starrte in seine grauen Augen, unfähig den Blick zu senken oder eine Antwort zu geben. Es war Kennard. _Der_ Kennard, den sie vor Jahren auf Terra gekannt hatte. Er war bloß viel älter, und sein Gesicht hatte einen verschlossenen, fast zynischen Ausdruck, den sie von damals nicht kannte.

Lizzy neben ihr wand sich. „Entschuldigen Sie, Sir, wir würden Ihre Einladung gerne annehmen", sagte sie schließlich mit hoher kindlicher Stimme. „Aber wir werden Schwierigkeiten im HQ bekommen, wenn wir uns nicht bald zurückmelden. Wir hatten uns bloß verlaufen." Lizzy verstummte errötend, und Elaine fand es peinlich, dass sie nicht ein bißchen freier über ihre Zeit verfügen durften. Wir sind wirklich das genaue Gegenteil von frei, dachte sie.

„Dann wird es mir eine Ehre sein, Euch persönlich zum HQ zu bringen", antwortete Kennard. „Lady Caitlin? Ihr braucht mit dem Essen nicht zu warten", sagte er an seine Frau gewandt.

Ob er sie im Bett wohl auch siezt? dachte Elaine belustigt und wusste, dass Lizzy jetzt ungefähr das gleiche denken musste. Dann erst ging ihr bestürzt auf, dass Kennard seine Lady bestimmt nicht auf Terranisch angesprochen hatte.

Aber ich habe jedes Wort verstanden. Von einer Sprache, die ich nicht kenne! Oder habe ich sie als kleines Kind gekannt?

Noch völlig verwirrt folgte sie Lizzy und Kennard auf die Straße. Als Begleitung hatte er einen jüngeren Mann mitgenommen, denn anscheinend konnte es nicht einmal ein kräftiger Mann wie er wagen, nachts allein durch die Straßen von Thendara zu laufen. Elaine fiel auf, dass beide Männer mit kurzen Schwertern bewaffnet waren, die unter ihren dicken Fellmänteln hervorragten.

„Nun bist du also nach Hause gekommen, Elaine Montray", sagte Kennard nach wenigen Metern, jede Förmlichkeit vernachlässigend.

Er erkennt mich tatsächlich wieder! dachte Elaine und suchte nach Worten.

„Du hast dich kaum verändert", stellte er fest, als habe er ihre Gedanken gelesen. „Dabei habe ich Terra vor achtzehn Jahren verlassen!"

„Für mich sind seitdem erst neun Standardjahre vergangen. Das liegt daran, dass wir die meiste Zeit mit Überlichtgeschwindigkeit reisen", erklärte Elaine. „Das perfekte Mittel, um sich jung zu halten", wagte sie einen kleinen Scherz, angesichts von Kennards ernster Miene. Dabei war sie selbst schockiert. Sie wußte, dass die Zeit nicht immer zwangsweise einer Geraden folgen musste, auch zwischen den Welten selbst existierten unterschiedliche Geschwindigkeiten der zeitlichen Abläufe. Aber eine solche Diskrepanz am eigenen Leib zu erleben war etwas anderes.

Lizzy stand der Mund offen. „Moment mal, Elaine. Ihr _kennt_ euch??"

„Ich habe sieben Jahre auf Terra gelebt", sagte Kennard zu ihr. „Elaine und ich trafen uns erst kurz vor meiner Abreise." Leider nicht eher, fügte er hinzu und versenkte seine Augen in Elaines.

Beim letzten Satz hatte er die Lippen nicht bewegt, doch hallte er schmerzhaft in Elaines Gedanken wider.

Ob er mich auch so vermisst hat wie ich ihn? überlegte sie, und ihr Bauch tat wieder weh wie damals, als sie wochenlang nichts essen konnte.

Ich habe dich immer vermisst, sagte Kennards Stimme in ihrem Kopf, und seine Augen ließen sie nicht los.

Er liest wirklich meine Gedanken!, dachte Elaine fassungslos und versuchte krampfhaft, die Antwort darauf zu unterdrücken: Und ich habe dich immer gesucht.

Kennard lächelte nur, sein trauriges Lächeln, das Elaine nie vergessen hatte.

„Tja, und diesmal reisen _wir_ in drei Tagen ab", meldete sich Lizzy, die das lange Schweigen zwischen ihnen seltsam fand. „So ein Pech!"

Kennard wiederholte daraufhin in aller Form seine Einladung, bei ihm Gast zu sein. Der Weg durch die Stadt war nicht lang, und schneller als es Elaine lieb war, waren sie an der Pforte zum HQ angelangt.

„Sehen wir uns wieder?", fragte Kennard ohne Umschweife und nahm Elaines Hand leicht in seine sechsfingrige.

„Ja", sagte sie, ohne zu überlegen.

„_Wann_ denn?", rief Lizzy neben ihr aus. „Meinst du, der Penn lässt uns nach dieser Aktion noch einmal allein raus??"

Elaine ignorierte sie und lächelte Kennard an. Er lächelte zurück und drückte ihre Finger. Und _ich_ lasse dich so schnell nicht gehen, sagte er, unhörbar für andere.

„Na, ihr könnt was erleben!", sagte der Pförtner genüsslich, nachdem Kennard gegangen war, und sie ihre Namen genannt hatten. „Ihr werdet schon sehnsüchtig erwartet! Und wenn Mr. Penn mitkriegt, dass seine Crew-Mitglieder Kontakt zu Einheimischen suchen, kriegt er einen Herzanfall! Was habt ihr eigentlich mit den _Comyn_ zu schaffen, he?"

Nachts, in ihrer fensterlosen Unterkunft kamen die Träume wieder, diesmal in einer nie dagewesenen Schärfe. Elaine sah sich selbst in Kennards Haus mit ihrem kleinen Kind auf dem Arm, deutlich erkannte sie die sechs Fingerchen an jeder Hand. Sie erblickte weite grüne Ebenen, hinter denen sich sanfte Hügelketten erhoben, noch weiter weg schließlich ein monumentales Gebirge, das noch nie ein Mensch überquert hatte; alles erschien ihr so vertraut…

Dann befand sie sich in einem großen stabilen Holzhaus, und wusste, dass sie darin wohnte, sah einen älteren Kennard vorm Kamin sitzen, das Gesicht in gramvolle Falten gelegt, neben ihm ein Junge mit verschlossenem Gesicht und ein Mädchen mit weichem braunen Haar.

Ein Teil von ihr wusste, dass sie träumte und Dinge sah, die in der Zukunft liegen könnten. Unerbittlich wurde sie durch den Zeitsog noch weiter nach vorne getrieben, sie roch die Flammen schon, bevor sie sie lodern sah, Flammen, die eine ganze Stadt niederbrannten und ihren Söhnen Tod und Verderben brachten…

Schreiend fuhr sie in die Höhe und knipste die Lampe auf ihrem Nachttisch an. Lizzy lag in ihrem Bett und schlief ungerührt weiter, offensichtlich verdaute sie die Aufregung des vergangenen Abends und die Aussicht auf die Strafe, die Mr. Penn ihnen aufgebrummt hatte: Hausarrest, besser gesagt Schiffsarrest. Schon die folgende Nacht sollten sie wieder an Bord verbringen und ihren Fuß nicht mehr auf Darkover setzen, bis das Schiff abhob.

Vielleicht ist das auch besser so, dachte Elaine, bevor sie wieder in einen unruhigen Schlummer fiel. Diesmal träumte sie von Kennard, der ihren Kopf in seinen großen Händen hielt und sie küsste, wie noch kein Mann sie geküsst hatte.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ich hoffe, das erste Kapitel hat Euch gefallen! Über Reviews würde ich mich sehr freuen!

LG

Yllana


	2. Einladung in die Comynburg

**Einladung in die Comynburg**

Beim Frühstück bekam Elaine keinen Bissen hinunter; selbst ihren heißgeliebten Kaffee ließ sie stehen. Ihre Kehle war wie zugeschnürt, und ihre Brust schmerzte, als sei ihr Herz entzwei gebrochen. Mit einer Klarheit, die sie sich selbst nicht erklären konnte, wusste sie, ja, sie _wusste_ es einfach, dass es keine bloßen Träume waren, von denen sie in der vergangenen Nacht heimgesucht wurde. Wenn sie sich Mr. Penn widersetzte und hier blieb, wenn sie Kennard heiratete und seine Söhne bekam, würde das alle ins Verderben stürzen. Kennard. Ihre Söhne. Den Planeten.

Lizzy war mit dem Kaffee noch nicht fertig, als Mr. Penn an ihren Tisch trat. „In zehn Minuten steht ihr mit euren Sachen an der Gangway Dreizehn" teilte er mit. „Ich werde euch eigenhändig aufs Schiff begleiten. Und versuchen Sie keine Tricks, Miss Montray! Jeder im HQ weiß bescheid. Sie kommen hier nicht mehr raus!"

„Das ist doch kein Mensch mehr!", empörte sich Lizzy, sobald sie die Tür ihrer Unterkunft hinter sich zugeknallt hatte. „Er ist einfach grausam und gefühlstot! Schlimmer als ein Roboter!"

„Es ist okay", beruhigte Elaine ihre wütende Freundin achselzuckend. „Ich hatte wieder so einen Traum, sogar deutlicher als sonst. Lizzy, von diesem Planeten lasse ich wirklich lieber die Finger!"

„Und von Kennard", ergänzte Lizzy leise.

Elaine drehte sich heftig um und fing an, ihre Sachen in die Tasche zu stopfen, die Augen blind vor Tränen.

Kurze Zeit später befand sie sich mit ihrer Freundin an Bord des Raumschiffes, das erst in zwei Tagen von Darkover abheben würde. Aber Elaine hatte bereits Abschied genommen von der blutroten Sonne, den kleinen Diamant-Monden und den verwunschenen Bergketten am Horizont. Und von Kennard, seinen vertrauten grauen Augen.

Ich hätte nie gedacht, dich wiederzufinden, dachte Elaine, während sie mit Lizzy den Aktenschrank ausmistete, eine Arbeit, die immer für Crew-Mitglieder aufgehoben wurde, die etwas ausgefressen hatten. Was für ein Schicksal, dass wir von all den Millionen Welten des Imperiums ausgerechnet Darkover zum Auftanken aussuchen mussten, oder? Und – den Gedanken hatte sie erst seit gestern in voller Tragweite begriffen – es ist ein Wunder, dass wir nach der langen Zeit _erst_ neun Jahre auseinander sind. Wir hätten hier gut zweihundert Jahre später landen können, wenn du längst zu Staub geworden wärst. Oder auch tausend…

Dieser Gedanke sprengte Elaines Kopf. Normalerweise musste man sich als Weltraumfahrer mit so etwas nicht beschäftigen, weil man selten alte Bekannte im All wiedertraf. Es war einfach zu unwahrscheinlich. Schicksal, dachte Elaine. Und was nützt es mir? Ich habe dich gefunden und muss trotzdem gehen. Und diesmal verliere dich für immer…

Elaine schluchzte auf, und sofort kam Lizzy herbeigeeilt, um sie zu trösten. In einem Jahr ist er vielleicht schon achtzig, dachte Elaine. Und in zwei Jahren tot! Oh Gott, ich halte das nicht aus!!

„Das wird wieder besser, Eli", sagte Lizzy ratlos. „Du hast doch selbst gesagt, du dürftest selbst dann nicht bleiben, wenn Mr. Penn es erlaubt hätte!"

Das ist ja das Schlimme! Ich wünschte, ich wäre auch schon tot, dachte sie verzweifelt. Das kann nicht schlimmer sein als das hier.

Elaine konnte nicht mehr aufhören zu weinen, unfähig, Lizzy ihren Kummer mitzuteilen. Kennard hätte mich ohne ein Wort verstanden! Das war schon auf Terra so, fiel es Elaine wieder ein.

Lizzy wusste schließlich keinen anderen Rat, als ihre verzweifelte Freundin mit einer starken Schlaftablette in ihre Koje zu bringen. Erleichtert sank Elaine in einen schweren Schlaf, der frei von jedem Traum war.

***

Sie erwachte, als Lizzy sie unsanft an der Schulter rüttelte und mit einer Zahnbürste vor ihrem Gesicht herumfuchtelte.

„Was soll das?", murmelte Elaine schlaftrunken.

„Steh auf und mach dich frisch!", ordnete Lizzy an und fügte mit einem undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck hinzu: „Du hast Besuch!"

Elaine fuhr in die Höhe und starrte Lizzy entgeistert an.

Die nickte. „Ja. Ich weiß nicht, wie er es geschafft hat, hier hereinzukommen, aber dein Kennard kann offensichtlich alles. Und jetzt möchte der Comynlord dich ausführen!"

Mit diesen Worten steckte sie der sprachlosen Elaine die Zahnbürste in den Mund und verließ die Kabine.

Nach einer hastigen Katzenwäsche zog Elaine sich eine frische Uniform an und eilte zur Gangway. Ihr Kopf brummte noch unter der Nachwirkung des Schlafmittels, und als sie die schlanke, hochgewachsene Gestalt von Kennard erblickte, wurde ihr schwindlig.

Er stand in würdevoller Haltung mitten im Gang, und Elaine erkannte, dass er im Gegensatz zu gestern sehr offiziell gekleidet war. Er trug einen kostbar aussehenden gefütterten Umhang in den Farben schwarz und einem satten dunkelgrünen Ton, der das Feuerrot seiner schulterlangen Haare zur Geltung brachte.

Ungeachtet dessen, dass Kennards Kleidung zu den kalten Metallen der _Medea_ ungefähr so gut passte wie das Panorama von Darkover zu den endlosen schnurgeraden Gängen im HQ, unterstrich sie die machtvolle Aura, die Kennard ausstrahlte.

Das ist nicht mehr der junge Mann, den ich auf Terra kennenlernte, dachte Elaine. Sie erkannte, dass Kennard eine nicht unbedeutende Macht auf dieser Welt besaß. Der Wachmann am Ausgang hatte das offensichtlich auch schon bemerkt. Wie ein zahmes Kaninchen hockte er auf seinem Schemel und schielte unterwürfig zu Kennard hinauf. Elaine konnte es nicht glauben.

„Seid gegrüßt, Miss Montray", sagte Kennard formvollendet, als Elaine vor ihm stand, und nahm sanft die Fingerspitzen der Hand, die Elaine ihm reichte. „Erlaubt mir als Euer Verwandter, meine Einladung zum Abendessen in der Comynburg auszusprechen, wenn Eure Pflichten es zulassen."

„Kennard… also, ich weiß nicht", stammelte Elaine, völlig hin- und hergerissen.

„Es ist alles geregelt. Noch bei Sonnenuntergang könnt Ihr wieder zurück sein", versprach Kennard, und ein bittender Ausdruck trat in seine Augen. Wenn du das möchtest, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

***

Als Elaine kurze Zeit später, an Kennards Brust gedrückt, auf seinem riesenhaften schwarzen Pferd Thendara hinter sich ließ, konnte sie es sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, freiwillig in den engen Metallkasten zurückzukehren, den sie neun Jahre als ihr Zuhause bezeichnet hatte.

Kennard hatte sie fast vollständig in seinen Umhang gehüllt, und sie fühlte seine Wärme an ihrem Rücken, die ihr allmählich in die Glieder sickerte und sie seltsam leicht machte. Elaine konnte sich im gesamten Universum keinen besseren Platz vorstellen, als in Kennards Arm, der sie zuverlässig hielt, während er mit dem anderen das Pferd lenkte, das im schnellen Galopp auf die Comynburg zusprengte.

Zum ersten Mal befand Elaine sich richtig unter dem freien rötlichen Himmel von Darkover, und es überwältigte sie. Grüne Wiesen und schlanke, eigentümlich zierliche Bäume flogen links und rechts an ihr vorbei, und über den Gebirgsketten, deren Umrisse schon fast etwas vertrautes hatten, ging ein fast voller hellgrüner Mond auf.

Vor den Toren der Comynburg angekommen, hob Kennard Elaine vom Pferd und übergab es einem Stallknecht. Der Wächter am Eingang ließ sie ohne eine einzige Frage passieren, doch Elaine spürte ein leichtes trotziges Unbehagen, das von Kennard ausging. Ob es so im Sinne der Comyn war, dass Kennard hier mit einer wildfremden Frau hereinspazierte? Immerhin war er verheiratet…

„Wo gehen wir jetzt hin?", fragte Elaine, als sie Kennard durch die hohen gewölbten Gänge der Burg folgte, doch er gab keine Antwort, bevor sie an einer massiven Holztür ankamen, die ein grün-schwarzes Wappen trug. Kennard schloss sie auf und bedeutete Elaine einzutreten.

„Das sind die Räume unserer Domäne", erklärte Kennard, während Elaine sich staunend in dem Zimmer umsah, das wohl die Funktion eines Salons hatte. Wuchtige Polstermöbel in dunkelgrün und rot waren in mehreren Sitzecken arrangiert, die Wände zierten gewebte Teppiche mit kunstvollen Motiven. Eine breite, etwas gewölbte Fensterfront gewährte einen wundervollen Ausblick auf die grünen Ebenen, die sich vor Thendara erstreckten, und die Bergketten in der Ferne, die im Licht der Sonne rötlich glühten. Elaine war zutiefst beeindruckt und wäre am liebsten gleich durch die Flügeltür hinaus auf weitläufige Terrasse getreten; doch von dem Ritt war sie noch so durchgefroren, dass sie kaum ihre Hände spürte. Zum Glück hatte bereits jemand Feuer in dem großen Kamin gemacht, der in der gegenüberliegenden Wand eingelassen war.

„Es ist _riesig_", stellte sie schließlich fest. „Ich muss sagen, Platzmangel ist auf Darkover kein Problem!" In ihren Gedanken formte sich ein Bild von dem winzigen Appartment, das sie mit ihrer fünfköpfigen Adoptivfamilie bewohnt hatte und das fünfmal in dieses Zimmer gepasst hätte.

Kennard schickte Elaine ein ähnliches Bild von sich in einem winzigen Zimmer auf Terra, in dem er dauernd über irgendeinen Gegenstand stolperte und sich seine langen Glieder anstieß. Beide lachten.

„So etwas wie Überbevölkerung wird es auf Darkover nie geben", sagte er dann. Aufgrund der hohen Kindersterblichkeit bei den Armen, dachte er in Elaines Kopf. Und der Inzucht bei den Comyn. Vielleicht ist das der Grund, warum Caitlin nie länger als drei Monate –"

Der Gedankenstrom hörte so abrupt auf, dass Elaine es körperlich fühlte. Ihre Stimmung schlug sofort um. „Wieso höre ich eigentlich ständig deine Gedanken?", fragte sie gereizt, aber auch verletzt.

„Das ist die Alton-Gabe", sagte Kennard mit undurchdringlicher Miene. „Jeder versteht mich, und ich verstehe jeden, wenn ich das will, auch Nichttelepathen. Wobei ich schon auf Terra das Gefühl hatte, du _hast_ Laran, Elaine."

_Laran_. Übersinnliche Fähigkeiten, wie sie auf Darkover, zumindest unter den Comyn, keine Besonderheit waren. Psi-Kräfte, so hieß es auf Terra-Standard. Elaine hatte sich testen lassen, kurz nachdem Kennard damals abgereist war, und erstaunlich hohe Werte gehabt.

„Tatsächlich?", fragte Kennard und grinste fast schon anzüglich. „Aber wo bleiben meine Manieren. Setz dich doch", sagte er und wies auf eine gemütlich aussehende Couch mit dunkelrotem Stoffbezug. „Und lass mich dir dieses dünne Etwas abnehmen, mit dem du auf Darkover nicht einmal im Sommer eine Nacht überleben würdest…"

Gegen ihren Willen musste Elaine lachen, doch sie sagte streng: „Kennard Alton, hör endlich auf, in meinem Kopf herumzuschnüffeln!"

„Du strahlst deine Gedanken ja förmlich in deine Umgebung ab!", rechtfertigte sich Kennard.

„So, tue ich das?", sagte Elaine langsam. „Nun erzähl mir bloß noch, das war der Grund, warum du plötzlich in der _Medea_ aufgetaucht bist!"

„Jeder in Thendaras Umgebung, der nur ein bißchen Laran hat, muss deine Not gespürt haben", sagte Kennard leise und nahm Elaines Hand. „Wie konnte ich das ignorieren? Wie sollte ich dich gehen lassen? Es stimmt doch, Elaine: Wir würden uns niemals wiedersehen, oder?"

„Nein", hauchte Elaine und fröstelte bei der Endgültigkeit der Entscheidung, die sie für sich selbst treffen wollte. Und trotzdem bin ich neugierig, wie du es geschafft hast, an Mr. Penn und all den anderen vorbei zu kommen, mein tapferer Ritter, dachte sie ein wenig ironisch. Trotz ihrer Erleichterung, nicht mehr in dieser Nussschale gefangen zu sein, die sie für immer von Darkover trennen wollte, war sie sich überhaupt nicht sicher, ob das gut für den Planeten war.

Und Kennards Miene schien ihre verwirrten Gefühle widerzuspiegeln. „Ich bin nicht gerade stolz darauf", gab er zu und erinnerte Elaine an den Kennard, den sie auf Terra kennen gelernt hatte, den Jungen, der ihr gestand, dass er bei Vollmond Albträume und im Aufzug Klaustrophobie bekam. „Ich habe es ja auf normalem Wege versucht", sagte er, mehr zu sich selbst und Elaine fing den Frust von Kennard auf, bei seinen gescheiterten Versuchen, die Beziehungen des Comynrats im HQ zu nutzen. „Aber zum Schluss blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als die Befehlsstimme anzuwenden. Es war ein Notfall!"

Elaine holte schon Luft, um zu fragen, was eine Befehlsstimme ist, da klopfte es leise an die Tür. Kennard hob nur leicht den Kopf, da ging die Tür auf, und ein junges Mädchen in einfacher Kleidung stellte ein vollbeladenes Tablett auf einem kleinen Tisch ab. „Danke, Catalina", sagte er.

„Habt Ihr noch einen Wunsch, _Vai dom_?", erkundigte sich Catalina.

„Ja. Könntest du bitte ein paar Kleider für meine Verwandte besorgen? Ich weiß, dass bei Cleindori noch welche im Schrank hängen…"

Mit einer Kopfbewegung entließ Kennard das Dienstmädchen, wobei er Elaines Verlegenheit vollständig ignorierte.

Kaum hatte Catalina das Zimmer verlassen, fuhr Elaine mit blitzenden Augen auf ihn los: „Wieso bestellst du Kleider für mich, als sei ich ein fünfjähriges Mädchen? Was soll diese Frau von mir denken?" Elaine war fassungslos.

„Sie wird keine Fragen stellen", sagte Kennard knapp, und Elaine merkte mal wieder in aller Deutlichkeit, wie fremd sie hier doch war, trotz ihrer Sehnsucht. Auf Terra ließ man sich von Robotern bedienen – aber nie von Menschen!

„Außerdem – ich _habe_ doch Kleider!"

„Die für Darkover völlig ungeeignet sind", ergänzte Kennard sanft.

„Du tust ja so, als würde ich ewig hierbleiben –" Elaine brach mitten im Satz ab.

„Du kannst auch nach unserem Abendessen zurückkehren", gab Kennard zurück. „So, wie ich es versprochen habe." Seine Stimme war immer noch sanft, aber es hatte sich ein kühler Ton eingeschlichen.

Elaine fiel sofort auf, dass Kennard den leichten Gedankenfluss, der die ganze Zeit zwischen ihnen herrschte, und den Elaine schon als selbstverständlich akzeptiert hatte, einfach abgedreht hatte wie ein Radio. Als hätte er einen Wall um sich errichtet, dachte sie und fühlte sich plötzlich einsamer als je zuvor, in dieser seltsamen riesigen Burg auf einem fremden Planeten. Und wer war dieser Mann überhaupt?

„Aber falls du es dir anders überlegst…", sprach Kennard jetzt weiter, fasste in eine weite Falte seines Umhangs und zog zwei Papiere hervor. Elaine erkannte sofort das Emblem des HQ.

„Was ist das?", fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

„Lies selbst", forderte Kennard sie auf.

Mit fliegenden Fingern riss Elaine die Papiere an sich. Das, welches das hässliche Logo der Medea trug, war das Zertifikat über ihre abgeschlossene Ausbildung, auf das sie schon seit zwei Jahren gewartet hatte. Auf dem anderen standen ein paar Sätze in Mr. Penns akkurater Handschrift, die jedoch seltsam fahrig aussah:

„_Hiermit bestätige ich, Edward Gregory Penn, dass Elaine Montray, geboren am 16. Februar 6002 AD auf Terra, ihre Ausbildung auf dem Raumschiff Medea am 23. März 6227 AD abgeschlossen hat. Anschließend hat sie 2 Standardjahre und 17 Standardtage in unserem Dienst gearbeitet, welcher mit 112.350 $ vergütet wird. Das Guthaben wird in der Kennedy Bank in New York City, Terra hinterlegt._

_Elaine Montray ist ab sofort aus dem Dienst befreit und kann ihn jederzeit wieder aufnehmen._

_Thendara, Darkover, 9. April 6229 AD_

_Edward Gregory Penn."_

Mit offenem Mund starrte Elaine Kennard an. „Hast du ihm die Pistole auf die Brust gesetzt?", entfuhr es ihr.

„Ich würde nie eine anrühren!", brauste Kennard auf. „Hab ich dir damals nicht von unserem Vertrag erzählt? Wir dürfen keine Waffen benutzen, die über Armlänge hinaus wirksam sind!"

„Aber wir dürfen die Befehlsstimme benutzen", sagte Elaine lauernd. Sie wusste immer noch nicht, was genau die Befehlsstimme war, doch sie spürte, dass Kennard sie eingesetzt hatte, um Mr. Penn diese Sätze abzunötigen, und dass er deswegen fürchterlich im Zwiespalt war.

„Ja, du hast recht", sagte Kennard unwirsch. „Eine der ersten Regeln auf Darkover, mindestens so wichtig wie der Vertrag, lautet, dass man seine _donas_, seine Laran-Gaben nicht missbrauchen darf. Mit der Befehlsstimme kann man Menschen zwingen, etwas zu tun, ob sie es möchten oder nicht. Ich habe damals im Turm einen Eid geschworen, es nicht zu tun. Und jetzt bin ich eidbrüchig, für eine gute Sache", murmelte er leise. „Wie Dyan früher…"

Er blickte auf. „Ja, ich habe es für dich getan. Du scheinst dich gar nicht zu freuen."

„Ich sehe bloß, dass du das alles geplant hast, ohne mich auch nur zu fragen, was ich will!", sagte Elaine, aber es klang weniger wütend, als sie es gerne gehabt hätte.

„Ich weiß, was du willst", sagte Kennard leise. „Yllana _mea_… du gehörst hierher", flüsterte er mit brennenden Augen. „Zu mir!"

Elaine merkte, wie ihr Widerstand dahinschmolz. Sie spürte einen dicken Kloß im Hals. „Ich weiß", flüsterte sie, und ihr Herz begann auf einmal dumpf zu pochen.

Kennard ging auf sie zu und berührte sanft ihre Fingerspitzen. „Sei mir nicht böse", murmelte er. „Aber wie soll ich denn ohne dich weiterleben? Elaine…" Seufzend zog er sie an sich, und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar.

Elaine versank in seiner Umarmung und umschlang ihn so fest sie konnte. Sie fühlte rauen Stoff an ihrer Wange und atmete seinen vertrauten Geruch ein, den sie nie vergessen hatte, und der ihr die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Sie hörte sein Herz schlagen, und alle Ängste fielen von ihr ab. Kennard hatte recht. Sie gehörte hierher, und niemand konnte daran etwas ändern. Ein warmes, nie gekanntes Glücksgefühl breitete sich in ihr aus, und es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie merkte, dass es auch Kennards Gefühle waren, die sie spürte.

Sie hob den Kopf und blickte ihm in die Augen. Ich war noch nie so glücklich, hörte sie seine Gedanken. Er strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn und nahm langsam ihr Gesicht in seine Hände. Dann küsste er sie, wie noch kein Mann sie geküsst hatte.

***

Elaine ging an diesem Abend nicht zurück in die terranische Zone. Sie blieb bei Kennard, dem Mann, der sie ohne Worte verstand und der sie mit einer leidenschaftlichen Zärtlichkeit und Ausdauer liebte, die sie sich nie hätte träumen lassen.

Elaine war schon immer wählerisch gewesen und hatte sich bisher mit den zwei Bettbeziehungen, die sie während ihrer Ausbildungszeit hatte, zumindest auf dem körperlichen Sektor durchaus glücklich geschätzt.

Aber etwas Entscheidendes hat ihnen gefehlt, dachte Elaine, und eine Gänsehaut überzog sie bei der frischen Erinnerung daran, wie Kennard sie berührt hatte. Wie sollen sie auch einem Telepathen das Wasser reichen können, der immer genau weiß, was ich gerade will? Und so ein Gefühl in mir hatte ich bisher bei keinem anderen…

Trotz aller Schmetterlinge im Bauch war sie kurz vor Morgengrauen von ihrem knurrenden Magen erwacht und hatte sich mit Heißhunger auf das Abendessen gestürzt, das sie und Kennard bis dahin nicht angerührt hatten.

Nun stand sie, in einen dicken flauschigen Morgenmantel gehüllt und warmen Filzpantoffeln an den Füßen, vor einem der großen Fenster und beobachtete, wie sich die riesige blutrote Sonne langsam über den sanft geschwungenen Hügelketten im Osten erhob. Der Himmel erhellte sich fast schlagartig zu seinem vertrauten rötlichen Farbton – ein neuer Tag begann, und Elaine fragte sich in freudig-banger Erwartung, was er bringen würde.

Kennard hatte davon gesprochen, bald mit ihr nach Armida zu reisen, um sie seinem Vater vorzustellen. Er meint es wirklich ernst!, dachte sie, und immer noch hatte dieser Gedanke etwas Überwältigendes. Für ihn ist alles beschlossene Sache. Er würde sich von seiner Frau trennen und sie, Elaine Montray, heiraten.

Das alles hatte Kennard zwar noch nicht ausgesprochen, aber sie wusste es aus ihren Träumen und spürte es zwischen seinen Worten. Er war ein sehr entschlossener Mann, ein Charakterzug, der Elaine einen Halt gab, den sie zwischen den Sternen vergeblich gesucht hatte. Aber er machte ihr auch Angst. Sie würde sich ihm unterordnen müssen, und viel hatten Frauen auf Darkover ohnehin nicht zu sagen, wie er ihr schon früher auf der Erde erzählt hatte.

Andererseits – was hatte ich schon auf der _Medea_ großartig zu melden?, überlegte Elaine. Was hatten wir von der Emanzipation, außer dass wir Sex haben durften, mit wem wir wollten, ohne Kinder kriegen zu müssen – zu dürfen, korrigierte sie sich gleich darauf. Nicht einmal da hatten wir eine Wahl. Wir waren wirklich wie Leibeigene. Hier würde ich wenigstens respektiert werden. Von Kennard, der mich liebt und dafür alle möglichen Tabus brechen wird.

Elaine wusste nicht, woher dieser letzte Gedanke plötzlich kam, aber sie merkte, dass es einer ihrer präkognitiven Anflüge war, an die sie sich allmählich zu gewöhnen begann. Ebenso wie es immer selbstverständlicher für sie wurde, dass sie Darkover nie mehr verlassen würde.

Allein schon, um mir den Ärger mit Mr. Penn zu ersparen, dachte sie mit einem Anflug von Galgenhumor. Er würde mich in der Luft zerreißen, sobald wir von Darkover abgehoben wären, und hinterher könnte ich Lizzy brühwarm von seinen neuesten Flüchen berichten. Ach, Lizzy… Ich habe mich nicht einmal richtig von dir verabschiedet!

Beim Gedanken an ihre Freundin wurde ihre Kehle eng, und ihre Seele brannte vor Verlangen, ihr in allen Einzelheiten von dieser einmaligen Nacht mit Kennard zu erzählen, von diesem Gefühl der Verschmelzung, das sie bisher noch mit niemandem erlebt hatte.

In dem Moment spürte Elaine, wie sich Kennards Gedankenfluss, den sie die ganze Zeit ganz schwach wahrgenommen hatte, leicht verstärkte. Er war aufgewacht und hinter sie getreten. „So viele Grübeleien am frühen Morgen, Yllana", flüsterte Kennard, und der Klang dieser fremdartigen Form ihres Namens war wie eine Liebkosung. „Wie soll ich denn dabei weiterschlafen?"

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und starrte ihn wortlos an. Ihre Liebe zu ihm übermannte sie fast. Aber in was für eine Lage würde sie alle das bringen?

„Du denkst einfach zu viel, mein Mädchen", sagte Kennard und strich ihr mit einem Finger leicht über die Wange, was sämtliche Schmetterlinge in Elaines Bauch wild mit den Flügeln schlagen ließ. „Warum nicht den Dingen ihren Lauf lassen? Gegen die Liebe kann man nicht viel machen. Und gegen den Hunger anscheinend auch nicht", sagte er mit einem ironischen Blick auf das Tablett, auf dem Elaine nicht mehr viel übrig gelassen hatte

„Ich hatte wirklich Hunger", murmelte Elaine. Nach _der_ Nacht, fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu und kicherte.

Kennard begann herzhaft zu lachen und bemerkte: „Na, dann hoffe ich, du hast dich jetzt genug gestärkt und hältst es bis zum Frühstück noch eine Weile aus!" Er fasste sie sanft am Ellenbogen und geleitete sie, immer noch grinsend, ins Bett zurück.

***

Das sie auch den Rest des Tages kaum verließen. Nahezu unersättlich schien der Hunger, den die beiden jahrelang in sich herumgetragen hatten, seit sie sich damals auf der Erde begegnet waren. Kaum dass sie erschöpft nebeneinander niedergesunken waren, streckten sie schon wieder die Hände nacheinander aus. Elaine und Kennard konnten einfach nicht genug bekommen von ihren Küssen, dem Geruch und der Wärme des anderen.

Und für Elaine war es eine neue, völlig überwältigende Erfahrung, die Erregung ihres Partners zu spüren, als sei es ihre eigene; manchmal wurde das Gefühl so stark, dass sie meinte, ihr Kopf müsste zerspringen. Kennard teilte jede Empfindung mit ihr, und sie war fast erschrocken darüber, wie tief seine Liebe zu ihr war.

Zwischendurch hielten sie sich in den Armen und schwelgten ein wenig in ihren Erinnerungen an eine kurze gemeinsame Zeit; sie waren auf Terra eigentlich nur knappe zwei Monate zusammen gewesen. „Und dann musste ich gehen", sagte Kennard bitter. „Meiner Pflicht als Comynerbe nachkommen. Wie dumm ich damals war… ich hätte dich einfach mitnehmen sollen!"

„Oder du wärst geblieben", erwiderte Elaine. Zumindest hätte ich mir das gewünscht…

„Das wäre unmöglich gewesen!", antwortete Kennard kurz, und Elaine entdeckte dahinter, was er meinte. Er gehörte den Comyn an, daran konnten auch die vielen Lichtjahre Entfernung zu seiner Heimat nichts ändern. Er konnte sich nicht einfach vor seiner Verantwortung drücken. „Außerdem habe ich Terra gehasst, das weißt du!"

Ja, Elaine erinnerte sich. Kennard hatte sich zwar nach sieben Jahren, als sie ihn kennenlernte, gut an die terranischen Gepflogenheiten angepasst, aber an einige Dinge hatte er sich nie gewöhnen können. So sah man ihn, auch bei schlechtem Wetter, niemals ohne Sonnenbrille, und fast jeder tapfere Versuch, mit ihr Aufzug zu fahren, endete in einem Desaster.

Komischerweise hatte sie sich direkt nach so einer Panikattacke in den sonst so ruhigen rothaarigen Jungen verliebt, vielleicht weil er danach zum ersten Mal seine Sonnenbrille abnehmen musste. Seine grauen Augen hatten sie nie wieder losgelassen…

Sie wusste nie genau, was er für sie empfand, aber zumindest war sie der einzige Mensch auf Terra, dem er bedingungslos vertraute. Er erzählte ihr von dem Zwiespalt, den er in sich trug: Er hatte furchtbares Heimweh nach Darkover, doch gleichzeitig fürchtete er sich vor den Bürden, die sein Erbe mit sich bringen würde. Und in einem fort sendete er Bilder von dieser wunderschönen Welt, die sich in ihrem Unterbewusstsein einnisteten und den Keim für ihre Sehnsucht nach der Ferne legten.

Für Kennard war es ein zweischneidiges Schwert, als er den Befehl zur Rückkehr erhielt. Elaine hatte sich immer gefragt, ob seine Erleichterung, Terra endlich verlassen zu können, seinen Abschmiedsschmerz von ihr nicht bei weitem überwogen hatte.

„Das stimmt nicht!", unterbrach Kennard empört ihren Gedankenfluss. „Ich habe dich schon damals geliebt. Nur leider habe ich es erst richtig gemerkt, als ich schon im Raumschiff saß." Er grinste zerknirscht. „Ich war damals wirklich noch sehr jung… und irgendwie habe ich mir immer gewünscht, du würdest mir folgen!"

„Tut mir leid, dass du so lange warten musstest", neckte ihn Elaine, aber ihre dunklen Augen blieben ernst. Wir haben wirklich Glück gehabt, mein Lieber!

Nein, Yllana, es ist unser Schicksal, antwortete Kennard stumm.

Ansonsten redeten sie nicht viel. Sie ließen vielmehr ihre Gedanken fließen, auch wenn sie sich liebten, wobei Elaine Kennards Freude darüber spürte, dass es mit ihr so einfach war. Caitlin hatte wohl auch _Laran_, doch hatte sie sich gegen Kennard von Anfang an abgeschirmt. Das war aber schon so ziemlich alles, was er Elaine offenbarte. Ja, über Caitlin sollten wir wohl auch noch sprechen, dachte Elaine sich etwas ironisch in Kennards Kopf hinein.

Später, war seine Antwort.

Er braucht Zeit, dachte sie bei sich und versuchte, den kleinen Stich in ihrer Brust zu ignorieren. Eigentlich kennen wir uns kaum, und ich hatte schließlich auch nicht vor, ihm meine Albträume sofort auf die Nase zu binden! Für seine Söhne hat er sich bestimmt ein netteres Schicksal vorgestellt…

Dabei fiel ihr auf, dass sie in der vergangenen Nacht keinen einzigen Traum hatte, was schon seit Wochen nicht mehr vorgekommen war. Ob es daran lag, dass sie mit Kennard so glücklich war?

Gegen Abend nahmen sie ein ausgiebiges gemeinsames Bad in der größten Wanne, die Elaine je zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Zu ihrer Begeisterung hatten sich die Vorstellungen der Terraner und Darkovaner im sanitären Bereich über die Jahrtausende nicht allzuweit voneinander entfernt, sondern waren von letzteren eher noch verfeinert worden. Ein wichtiges Kriterium, um sich in einer ansonsten eher mittelalterlich anmutenden Welt wohlzufühlen, fand sie.

Danach kleideten sie sich an. Nach kurzer Überlegung ließ Elaine ihre terranische Uniform liegen und bediente sich aus dem Kleiderstapel, den Catalina, wahrscheinlich gestern abend schon, diskret im Vorraum der Suite abgelegt hatte. Schließlich entschied sie sich für ein langes dunkelrotes Kleid, das am Ausschnitt und den ausgestellten Ärmelenden reichbestickte Verzierungen in einem helleren Farbton trug. Ein seltsamer Duft stieg Elaine in die Nase, als sie hineinschlüpfte; es roch wie ein Zuhause, das sie noch nicht kannte, und der Stoff fühlte sich angenehm kühl und schwer auf ihrer Haut an.

Kennard musste ihr mit den vielen Schnüren und Ösen helfen, nachdem sie in stiller Übereinkunft beschlossen hatten, dass sie im Moment keine Dienstboten kommen lassen wollten, wie es eigentlich Brauch gewesen wäre. Doch Kennard hatte schon auf der Erde oft genug zu erkennen gegeben, dass er mit Konventionen nicht viel im Sinn hatte. Außerdem war er nach der gestrigen Auseinandersetzung sehr viel sensibler gegenüber Elaines Schwierigkeiten mit seiner Kultur geworden.

„Du siehst wunderschön aus", sagte Kennard, als er sein Werk vollendet hatte, und schob Elaine zu einem großen Wandspiegel. Elaine erblickte darin eine Frau, die sie nicht kannte. Das lange fließende Kleid unterstrich eine Seite an ihr, die sie bisher immer erfolgreich unter ihrer praktischen Uniform verborgen hatte.

„Die Haare kann ich dir leider nicht aufstecken", bemerkte er und ließ verlangend Elaines volles dunkles Haar durch seine Finger gleiten. „Dabei darf eigentlich nur ein Ehemann seine Frau mit offenen Haaren sehen", fügte er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und einem leichten Lächeln hinzu.

„Dann greifen wir der Zeit eben ein bisschen voraus", sagte Elaine keck, worauf Kennard wieder sein Lachen hören ließ, das ihn um Jahre jünger machte und das Elaine so liebte.

Doch er wurde gleich wieder ernst und musterte Elaine intensiv im Spiegel. „Du hast es schon gesehen, nicht wahr?"

Elaine erschrak und fühlte ihre Hände und Füße kalt werden. „Ja, in meinen kühnsten Träumen!", gab sie zurück, krampfhaft bemüht, ihren munteren Tonfall beizubehalten; dabei wurde ihr schon im selben Moment klar, dass sie es mit dieser Bemerkung nur noch schlimmer machte. Sie konnte förmlich zusehen, wie ihr das Blut aus dem Gesicht wich. Am liebsten hätte sie sich die Zunge abgebissen.

Kennard drehte sie zu sich herum. „Was hast du? Möchtest du mir nicht davon erzählen?", fragte er besorgt.

Habe ich blöde Pute gerade wirklich vorgehabt, Kennard diese fürchterlichen Träume zu beichten?? schalt sie sich. Dann kann ich auch gleich wieder freiwillig zur _Medea_ zurückkriechen! Vielleicht meint er ja, ohne mich nicht mehr leben zu können, aber auf solche Aussichten kann er ganz bestimmt verzichten!

Sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und sagte schlicht: „Kennard, es ist nichts. Ich wünsche mir einfach nur, mit dir zusammen zu sein!"

„Das ist auch mein größter Wunsch", sagte Kennard, aber sein prüfender Blick zeigte ihr, dass er mehr wusste, als er zugab und sich Sorgen machte. Sie konnte förmlich spüren, wie seine mentalen Fühler sich vortasteten, zögernd in ihr blätterten –

Heftig machte sich Elaine von ihm los. „Raus!", fauchte sie ihn an. „Kennard, geh raus aus meinem Kopf! Das geht dich nichts an!"

Kennard wich zurück, als habe sie ihn geschlagen, und vielleicht hatte sie das. „Elaine, das wollte ich nicht!", sagte er, und sie nahm den reservierten Tonfall wahr, den er ihr gegenüber schon einmal angeschlagen hatte. „Natürlich respektiere ich deine Privatsphäre. Es ist bloß – du hast mich auch sonst nie zurückgewiesen, und manchmal bist du wirklich kaum zu überhören. Ich dachte, wir hätten keine Geheimnisse voreinander."

„Ach ja?", rief Elaine höhnisch. „Dann erzähl mir doch endlich, was mit dir und Caitlin ist!"

Kennards Gesicht verschloss sich und nahm den zynischen Ausdruck an, den er für gewöhnlich zur Schau trug. Sein Gedankenstrom, der ohnehin schon recht spärlich geflossen war, hörte ohne Übergang auf.

Es war mal wieder, als sei ein stetiges Meeresrauschen abrupt abgedreht worden. Die Stille tat in Elaines Ohren weh, und ihr Herz krampfte sich zusammen. Aber trotzig hob sie den Kopf und starrte ihm direkt in die Augen. „Ach, so ist das. Wir haben also keine Geheimnisse voreinander!"

Kennard erwiderte nichts. Kein Wort, kein Gedanke erreichte Elaine, die sich einsam wie nie zuvor fühlte. Keine vierundzwanzig Stunden sind wir zusammen, und schon haben wir den ersten Streit. Das ist ja nicht zum Aushalten!, dachte sie verzweifelt. Ich hätte nicht so heftig reagieren sollen… und der Spruch mit Caitlin wäre wirklich nicht nötig gewesen!

„Gut. Ich gehe dann mal an die frische Luft!", verkündete sie mit forscher Stimme. Wie sonst sollte sie verhindern, dass Kennard ihr schlechtes Gewissen bemerkte? Elaine war es schon immer schwer gefallen, sich zu entschuldigen, und sie hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer, wie sie ihre Gedanken „abschirmen" sollte, wie Kennard es nannte.

Immerhin entlockte sie ihm mit ihrer Ansage ein spöttisches Grinsen. „Kein Mensch, der einigermaßen bei Sinnen ist, geht nach Sonnenuntergang allein auf die Straße. Ich dachte, das hättest du inzwischen begriffen, Elaine", sagte er, mit einem nachsichtigen Ton in der Stimme, der Elaine fuchsteufelswild machte.

„Auch nicht auf den Balkon?", schnappte sie zurück. Schnurstracks ging sie auf die große Flügeltür zu, die auf die weitläufige Dachterasse führte, riss sie auf und knallte sie mit voller Wucht hinter sich zu.

Die Kälte fuhr ihr sofort in die Glieder, aber bei dem Gedanken, wie Lizzy sich amüsieren würde, wenn sie ihr von ihrem würdevollen Abgang erzählen könnte, musste Elaine trotzdem kichern. Gleich darauf wurde sie von einem Weinkrampf geschüttelt. Ich werde sie nie wiedersehen! Wenn Lizzy ihren dreißigsten Geburtstag feiert, werde ich schon alt und grau sein!

Elaine hatte sich noch nie so zerrissen gefühlt. Morgen früh hebt die _Medea_ ab, und dann sitze ich hier fest! Auf diesem hinterwäldlerischen Planeten ohne elektrischen Strom, bei einem Mann, den ich kaum kenne!

„Und der dich über alles liebt", hörte sie Kennards Stimme hinter sich. Gleich darauf legte er ihr einen warmen Umhang um die Schultern, und sie spürte seine Gedankenausläufer wieder in ihrer gewohnten beruhigenden Weise in ihrem Kopf, wie heranbrandende Wellen. „Du hast noch eine Nacht Zeit, dich zu entscheiden, Elaine. Ich bringe dich sofort zurück, wenn du willst!"

Elaine fuhr herum und warf sich an seinen Hals. „Ich werde dich nie mehr verlassen!", weinte sie.

Kennard hielt sie und strich ihr sanft übers Haar. „Versprichst du es, meine Yllana?"

Elaine blickte auf und versenkte ihren Blick in Kennards graue Augen. „Ich verspreche es!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews? *liebguck*


	3. Besuch von Dyan Ardais

**Besuch von Dyan Ardais**

Am nächsten Tag erwachten sie erst, als die Sonne schon hoch am Himmel stand. Nach einem reichhaltigen Frühstück – leider ohne Kaffee – sagte Kennard: „Nun ist die _Medea_ also abgeflogen…"

„Und ich bin noch hier", ergänzte Elaine.

„Worüber ich sehr froh bin", sagte Kennard ernst. „Elaine –", er brach ab und spielte nervös mit seinen langen Fingern. „Jetzt, wo du dich ganz offensichtlich für mich und Darkover entschieden hast…" Plötzlich kniete er vor ihr nieder und nahm ihre Hand.

Elaine wusste, was er jetzt fragen würde, und ihr Herz begann wild zu klopfen. In seinen Augen konnte sie schon die Freude über ihre stumme Antwort lesen. Trotzdem sprach er seinen Antrag mit lauter klarer Stimme aus: „Geliebte Yllana… ich weiß nicht, wie ich es achtzehn Jahre ausgehalten habe – aber ich kann mir ein Leben ohne dich nicht mehr vorstellen. Ich möchte immer neben dir aufwachen, mit dir unsere Kinder aufwachsen sehen und mit dir alt werden. Elaine Montray-Aldaran, möchtest du meine Frau werden? Ich verspreche, dass ich dich immer ehren und beschützen werde. Ich will so gut ich es kann für dich da sein und es dir so leicht wie möglich machen… deine Entscheidung, ein völlig neues Leben in einer dir fremden Welt anzufangen."

„An deiner Seite", hauchte Elaine. „Außerdem ist Darkover meine Heimat." Und das weiß ich seit dem Moment, wo ich dich das erste Mal getroffen habe. Mit zitternder Stimme sagte sie: „Ja, ich will, Kennard." Was auch immer wir damit anrichten!

Sie umarmte ihn, und er presste sie fest an sich. Ihre Tränen versickerten ungesehen in seinem Hemdkragen.

Nach seinem Heiratsantrag kam Kennard schnell auf die organisatorischen Dinge zu sprechen. „Ich werde es noch heute Caitlin sagen", erklärte er Elaine, wobei sich seine Miene verhärtete.

Elaine überkam sofort ein heftiges Mitleid mit dieser Frau, die sie so kurz gekannt hatte und die ihr sofort sympathisch gewesen war. Sie muss die ganze Zeit unglücklich gewesen sein, dachte sie. Und nun wird sie auch noch abserviert und muss wahrscheinlich zu ihren Eltern zurückkehren.

„Caitlins Eltern leben nicht mehr", sagte Kennard. „Ich nehme an, ihr Pflegebruder Rafael und seine Frau Alanna werden sie bei sich aufnehmen. Darüber werde ich auch noch heute mit Danvan Hastur sprechen."

Kennards Abschirmung war wirklich perfekt, aber auch so konnte Elaine ihm ansehen, wie sehr er sich vor den anstehenden Gesprächen fürchtete.

„Und dann?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Dann reisen wir beide nach Armida zu meinen Eltern, damit sie dich kennenlernen." Seine Miene hellte sich auf. „Meine Mutter wird dich sehr mögen. Sie wird dich wie ihre Töchter behandeln!"

„Was ist mit deinen Schwestern?", fragte Elaine neugierig. „Sie sind bestimmt verheiratet, oder?"

„Die eine schon, mit meinem Vetter Domenic Lanart. Meine Pflegeschwester Cleindori ist aber schon lange tot, wie mein Bruder auch", sagte er leise. „Sie gehörten dem verbotenen Turm an…" Und ich möchte jetzt, bitte, nicht darüber reden, bat er sie stumm.

Elaine schluckte. Schon wieder war sie den Tränen nah. „Gut, dann reden wir eben über _meinen_ Bruder", sagte sie, in einem Versuch, die Stimmung aufzulockern. „Du sagtest doch, er sei auch oft auf Armida."

„Ja, ich hoffe, dass wir Larry treffen! Er ist viel unterwegs, aber spätestens zum Comynball werdet ihr euch begegnen. Bis jetzt hat er sich keinen entgehen lassen!"

„So, er feiert also gerne!" Elaine versuchte, sich ihren Bruder vorzustellen, einen Bruder, dem sie noch nie im Leben begegnet war. Sie hatte lediglich aus Kennards Geist ein paar Bilder empfangen, die einen freundlichen Eindruck machten.

„Und wie!" Kennard schmunzelte. „Außerdem hält er es nirgendwo lange aus. Ich glaube, im Moment verbringt er viel Zeit in Burg Aldaran bei seinen Verwandten… euren Verwandten", verbesserte er sich. „Ja, deshalb muss ich dort auch noch hin."

„_Wes_halb?", fragte Elaine verwirrt.

„Um bei deinem Onkel Kermiac um deine Hand anzuhalten!"

„Wie bitte?" Elaine glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. „Was hat der denn damit zu tun? Er kennt mich nicht einmal!"

„Ich weiß, es klingt einfach absurd für dich", sagte Kennard entschuldigend. „Du bist auf der Erde aufgewachsen, dort ist dieser Brauch, den nächsten Verwandten der älteren Generation um die Hand seiner Liebsten zu bitten, hoffungslos veraltet…"

„Allerdings!" Elaine versuchte immer noch, sich zu fassen. „Und was ist, wenn er nein sagt, mein Liebster?"

„Er wird nicht nein sagen", versicherte Kennard ihr.

„Nicht bei deinen Überzeugungsmethoden…"

„Elaine, bitte! Das ist nicht lustig!", polterte Kennard los. „Als ob ich _dich_ gezwungen hätte!"

„Es tut mir Leid", murmelte Elaine.

„Außerdem wird er nichts dagegen haben, schon aus dem Grund, weil er den Comyn gerne mal eins auswischt!"

Weil die Comyn weder die Terraner noch die Aldarans mögen, soviel hatte Kennard ihr schon damals auf Terra verraten. Und ich bin die perfekte Mischung aus beidem…

Kennard lächelte schief. „Wir schaffen das schon, auch wenn es nicht einfach wird, Elaine. Aber uns wird nichts mehr auseinanderbringen. Vertrau mir einfach!" Er beugte sich zu ihr herab und küsste sie auf die Wange. „Und nun, meine holde Braut, muss ich ausziehen und mich den ersten Herausforderungen stellen. Ich hoffe, du musst nicht zu lange warten!"

***

Elaine stellte sich auf einen langen einsamen Tag in der Alton-Suite ein, doch bereits zur Mittagszeit hörte sie Geräusche im Vorraum. „Elaine, wir haben Besuch!", hörte sie Kennard fröhlich rufen. Mit einem Satz sprang sie vom Bett, auf dem sie müßig gelegen hatte, und strich sich ihr Kleid glatt. Und mein Haar ist mal wieder offen und dazu ungewaschen!, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Aber wie konnte ich wissen –

In Windeseile drehte sie sich einen Dutt im Nacken und rammte sich dabei schmerzhaft ihre Haarspange in die Kopfhaut. Dann trat sie, tapfer lächelnd, Kennard entgegen, der in Begleitung eines schmalen schwarz gekleideten Mannes gerade den Salon betrat. „Elaine, das ist mein guter Freund und Cousin, Dyan Ardais", stellte Kennard vor. „Dyan, das ist Elaine Montray, die Schwester von Larry."

„Die Familienähnlichkeit ist nicht zu übersehen", sagte Dyan mit süffisantem Tonfall, anstatt einer Begrüßung. Er musterte Elaine kurz und kühl mit scharfen, fast farblosen Augen, bevor er sie wieder gleichgültig in eine andere Richtung schweifen ließ.

Elaine wusste, auf Darkover war es zwischen Männern und Frauen verpönt, sich frei in die Augen zu blicken. Trotzdem fühlte sie sich plötzlich klein und minderwertig und verspürte eine Abneigung gegen diesen Mann, die sie selbst erstaunte. Doch sie zwang sich zu antworten. „Vielen Dank, Lord Dyan, ich fühle mich sehr geehrt! Kennard erzählte mir bereits, dass Larry ein gutaussehender Mann ist!"

Kennard schmunzelte, und Dyan verzog in undefinierbarer Weise das Gesicht. „Sie beherrscht unsere Sprache bereits sehr gut, Ken", bemerkte er.

Als wäre ich nicht anwesend, dachte Elaine, doch trotz ihrer Wut fiel ihr auf, wie wohlklingend seine Stimme war. Und sie verstand jedes seiner unfreundlichen Worte ebenso gut, wie sie Kennard verstand.

„Das liegt daran, dass sie Telepathin ist", erwiderte Kennard. „Eine sehr gute sogar!"

„Soso." Dyan hob eine Augenbraue und warf Elaine wieder einen unglaublich arroganten Blick zu. „Darf ich fragen, welche der _donas_ Ihr besitzt, _mestra_ Elaine?"

Kennard sah seinen Cousin erstaunt und etwas missbilligend an. Dyan, verschone sie doch mit deinem verkorksten Humor. Den Kulturschock bekommt sie noch früh genug!, hörte sie seine Gedanken.

Humor! Elaines Nacken begann vor Ärger heiß zu kribbeln. Demütigen will er mich! Ich sehe aus, als wäre ich gerade aus dem Bett gekommen, und er stellt mir dreiste Fragen und gibt mir per Anrede zu verstehen, dass er etwas Besseres ist!

Sie zwang sich, die Augen niederzuschlagen und den Mund zu halten, obwohl ihr einige saftige Bemerkungen auf der Zunge brannten. Aber um Kennards Willen wollte sie die Stimmung nicht verderben, denn sie spürte, dass Dyan ihm – warum auch immer – viel bedeutete.

Du brauchst gar nicht zu antworten, hörte sie in dem Moment Dyans Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Ich erfahre auch so, was ich erfahren will.

Mein Gott! Erschrocken riss Elaine den Kopf hoch, aber Dyan schaute gerade etwas gelangweilt in eine völlig andere Richtung.

Das habe ich mir eingebildet, versuchte Elaine sich zu beruhigen und ignorierte das leichte Ziehen hinter ihrer Stirn. Kennard hat mir erzählt, dass es verboten ist, den Rapport zu erzwingen. Außerdem können das nur die Altons, soviel ich weiß.

Es klopfte an der Tür, und Catalina brachte ein riesiges Tablett mit mehreren Schüsseln und Platten, das Kennard ihr schnell abnahm. „Lasst uns erst mal was essen!", schlug er vor.

Elaine schlich hinter den beiden Männern zum Tisch wie ein Lamm zur Schlachtbank. Der Appetit war ihr gründlich vergangen, und als sie Kennard ihren Teller reichte, zitterten ihre Hände. Dyans Bemerkung: „Seit wann bedienen die Männer die Frauen? Sind das die Sitten von Terra?", tat ihr übriges.

„Dyan, ich werde Elaine immer dienen", erwiderte Kennard ernst. Elaine hätte ihn am liebsten umarmt, gleichzeitig war sie den Tränen nah.

So, wie du Caitlin immer bedient hast?, hörte sie wieder Dyans höhnische Stimme. Nein, das war keine Einbildung! Diese gemeinen Worte waren an Kennard gerichtet, aber Elaine durfte mithören. Sie merkte, Dyan konnte das bewusst steuern.

Warum lässt du dich von dem so fertig machen?, schien sie Lizzys Stimme zu hören, und es beruhigte sie ein wenig. Ich weiß es doch auch nicht, dachte sie verzweifelt. Der Typ jagt mir eine Wahnsinnsangst ein! Ihr Magen war wie zugeschnürt, wie sollte sie jetzt auch nur einen Bissen herunterbekommen?

Kennard nahm das ganze viel gelassener. Er ignorierte Dyans Gedanken, wünschte einen guten Appetit und fragte seinen Cousin nach dessen Leben als Offizier bei der Stadtgarde. Woraufhin Dyan geschmeichelt zu erzählen begann, wie sehr er sich im Schwertkampf gesteigert hätte und in welch konsequenter Weise er versuchte, sein Können an die Kadetten weiterzugeben.

Elaine beobachtete ihn verstohlen beim Sprechen und dachte: Er ist sich wirklich fast zu schön, um den Mund aufzumachen. Und schadensfroh stellte sie sich wieder Lizzys Kommentar vor: Eli, der ist ja wohl sowas von stockschwul!

Und er liebt Kennard! Plötzlich begriff Elaine. Deswegen ist er so scheußlich zu mir!

Inzwischen ergingen die beiden sich in einem liebevollen Streit über irgendwelche Schwertkampfregeln, was dazu führte, dass Kennard schließlich aufstand, um ein Nachschlagewerk aus seinem Arbeitszimmer zu holen. Oh, nein! Bleib hier!, rief Elaine ängstlich hinter ihm her.

Kennard blickte sie stirnrunzelnd an, verließ dann aber trotzdem den Raum. Sie war allein mit Dyan Ardais.

Sofort fühlte sie seinen Blick auf sich ruhen, und das Gefühl hinter ihrer Stirn machte sich wieder bemerkbar. Elaine hob den Kopf und sah ihm direkt in die hellen, fast unmenschlich wirkenden Augen.

Ich habe noch nie so dunkle Augen gesehen, sagte Dyan mit klarer, seidiger Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Sie sind nicht menschlich.

„Ich _bin_ ein Mensch, mit allem drum und dran." Elaine grinste, um ihre Angst zu verbergen. „Und ich weiß, dass Euch das überhaupt nicht gefällt, Dyan Ardais!"

Du gehörst nicht hierher! Dyan war sich nun tatsächlich zu fein, um den Mund aufzumachen. Du bist eine Aldaranschlampe mit Terranerblut. Für die Comyn gibt es nichts Schlimmeres. Kennard wird nur Ärger mit dir haben!

Er wandte den Blick nicht von ihr, und jedes Wort traf Elaine wie ein Peitschenhieb. Das Ziehen hinter ihrer Stirn wurde langsam zu einem schmerzhaften Pochen. Jetzt bloß nicht unterkriegen lassen! Trotzig reckte sie das Kinn. „Kennard sieht das zum Glück anders!", sagte sie laut. Raus aus meinem Kopf, du Ekelpaket!

Warte ab, bis der erste Liebesrausch vorbei ist! Du weißt, wie die Männer sind, Elaine Montray!

Vor ihrem geistigen Auge blitzte die kurze Episode mit Peter auf, die für sie eigentlich mehr war als nur eine Bettgeschichte, bis sie feststellen musste, dass plötzlich die gesamte Crew über die pikanten Details ihrer Liebesnächte auf dem Laufenden war.

Dyan grinste höhnisch, und Elaine wusste, er hatte diese Erinnerung nicht nur mitverfolgt, sondern sie eigenhändig aus ihrem Gedächtnis ausgegraben! Die blanke Angst packte sie, gleichzeitig spürte sie ihre Glieder schwer werden unter Dyans emotionslosem Blick. „Mach, dass du raus kommst!", zischte sie panisch. Wo bleibt denn bloß Kennard??

Und nun zu deinen _donas_, machte Dyan ungerührt weiter, und er war alles andere als behutsam. Du hast die präkognitive Gabe der Aldarans, das sieht jeder, der nicht gerade blind vor Liebe ist! Und du hast Träume, Yllana Aldaran – jede Menge Träume und Visionen!

Die er nun alle unerbittlich an die Oberfläche zerrte, sie drehte und wendete, bevor er sie mit einem verächtlichen Zucken der Augenbrauen quittierte und wegwarf. Während er in Elaine herumstocherte, dass ihr Hören und Sehen verging, hielt er sie in einem mentalen Klammergriff umfangen. So konnte sie sich nicht wehren, nicht einmal schreien, obwohl sie es seelisch und auch körperlich kaum ertrug, binnen Sekunden mit sämtlichen ihrer Horrorvisionen konfrontiert zu werden. Noch weniger ertrug sie diese erzwungene Nähe von Dyan, der nun mit seinen dreckigen Fingern, glühenden Hämmern gleich, in ihren intimsten Momenten mit Kennard herumwühlte. Sie hatte fast das Gefühl, in Ohnmacht zu fallen, aber davor bewahrte Dyan sie zuverlässig. Er wusste genau, wie weit er gehen konnte, und als Kennard endlich mit seinem verdammten Buch zurückkehrte, hatte er sich gänzlich von ihr zurückgezogen und blickte seinem Cousin erwartungsvoll entgegen.

„Du scheinst geahnt zu haben, dass wir das Nachschlagewerk benötigen", scherzte Dyan, „so schnell, wie du es gefunden hast!"

„Ich wollte euch nicht warten lassen und habe mich beeilt", antwortete Kennard und warf einen Blick auf Elaine, die matt in ihrem Sessel hing. „Aber Liebste, du hast ja kaum was gegessen!", sagte er besorgt. „So kenne ich dich gar nicht!"

„Ich habe heute vormittag zuviel genascht", murmelte Elaine und zwang ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. Kennard lachte sein raues Lachen, und in Elaine zog sich alles zusammen.

„Wirklich schade um das köstliche Fleisch", säuselte Dyan und bedachte sie mit einem seiner Blicke, die eigentlich keine waren, so kurz verweilten sie nur auf ihr.

Die Männer vertieften sich in das Buch, und Elaine hätte sich am liebsten zurückgezogen. Ihr Kopf dröhnte, und ihr Herz fühlte sich an, als habe es jemand in der Faust zusammen gepresst. Aber stocksteif blieb sie sitzen, um Dyan nicht auch noch diesen letzten Triumph zu gönnen. Schließlich war er es, der sich verabschiedete, da seine Mittagspause sich dem Ende zuneigte.

***

Den halben Nachmittag brachte Elaine schluchzend auf ihrem Bett zu, das nach Kennard roch, und das, sie wusste es, ihnen nie wieder allein gehören würde. Dyan war noch immer in ihr drin – nachdem er in kalter Präzision alles entweiht hatte, was ihr kostbar war, sich alles genommen hatte, was er brauchte, um ihr zu schaden, hatte er sein Revier in ihr abgesteckt wie ein pinkelnder Hund. Und er würde sich wahrscheinlich sofort auf schmerzhafte Weise bemerkbar machen, sobald sie versuchte, Kennard davon zu erzählen. Das kann ich sowieso vergessen!, dachte sie verzweifelt, die beiden kennen sich einfach zu lange. Sie sind sogar _bredin_ …

Während Kennard und Dyan vorhin über die bevorstehende Ratsversammlung und den anschließenden Ball plauderten, hatte Dyan ihr ein paar eindrucksvolle Bilder gesendet; von sich und Kennard als Kinder auf Armida, dann als vierzehnjährige Kadetten, die einander mehr als nur verwandtschaftlich zugetan waren, der Messertausch mit eindeutig sexueller Komponente, der sie zu _bredin_, sogenannten Blutsbrüdern machte… ihre gemeinsame Zeit bei der Stadtgarde und unzählige lustige Abende in der Altstadt, ebensoviele tiefsinnige Gespräche in völlig aufeinander eingestimmtem Rapport.

Elaine war viel zu zerschmettert gewesen, um dagegen zu halten. Wir kennen uns wirklich kaum, dachte sie. Was waren schon die paar Monate damals auf Terra? Er war einsam, und ich war ein naives Kind, fast ohne _Laran_. Vielleicht hat er deswegen keine Anstalten gemacht, mich ins Bett zu kriegen… was blieb da noch übrig, mein hübsches Gesicht und der Reiz des Unbekannten vielleicht? Wir konnten uns nie haben und vielleicht deswegen nicht vergessen. Nun, jetzt haben wir uns. Und wenn Dyan recht hat? Was passiert wenn der Liebesrausch bei Kennard vorbei ist? Wird er mich wirklich verstoßen?

Vielen Dank für die aufschlussreichen Informationen, Elaine Montray!, hatte Dyan ihr beim Abschied mental zugewispert. Wenn Kennard erfährt, welche Gefahr du für diesen Planeten bist, wird er dich mit Freuden mit dem nächsten Raumschiff ins All schießen!

Freuen würde er sich wohl nicht gerade!, dachte sie. Es würde ihm eher das Herz brechen. Aber es stimmt: Kennard hat eine Verantwortung für Darkover. Wie soll er unsere Heirat mit seinem Gewissen vereinbaren, wenn er erst meine Träume kennt? Und Dyan wird es sich nicht nehmen lassen, sie Kennard bei einer guten Gelegenheit zuzuspielen. Und dann bin ich erledigt. Unsere Liebe ist erledigt.

Bei dem Gedanken heulte sie wieder auf und vergrub ihren Kopf im Kissen. Wahrscheinlich ist sowieso schon alles kaputt, nachdem Dyan mein Gehirn vergewaltigt hat, dachte sie matt. Denn nichts anderes war es.

Elaine schüttelte sich. Ihr Kopf tat immer noch weh, und langsam kam die Wut darüber in ihr hoch, was Dyan ihr angetan hatte. Sie kam sich so besudelt vor, dass sie sich schließlich aufraffte und Catalina suchte. Sie brauchte jetzt weibliche Gesellschaft und ein Vollbad; außerdem jemanden, der ihr anschließend mit den Haaren und der geeigneten Kleidung half: Elaine hielt es in der geräumigen Alton-Suite nicht länger aus und wollte ausgehen. „Ganz allein?", fragte Catalina ungläubig.

„Jawohl!", knurrte Elaine und erstickte damit jegliche Diskussion im Keim; sie verstand sowieso kaum ein Wort, das Catalina sagte. Sie warf noch einen Blick in den Spiegel und nickte der respektablen Frau in dem dunkelblauen Umhang darin zufrieden zu. So und nie mehr anders würde Darkover sie zu sehen bekommen.

***

Als sie die große Eingangshalle im Erdgeschoss durchquerte, hörte sie plötzlich laute Stimmen aus einem der Nebengänge, für einen Moment glaubte sie sogar, erregte Schwingungsmuster zu _sehen_, eines davon war ihr sehr vertraut. Kennard! Sie schlich zu der Tür, hinter der sie Stimmen hörte, und lauschte mit angehaltenem Atem.

„Kennard, ich bin wirklich entsetzt!", vernahm sie gerade eine Stimme, die es offenbar gewohnt war, große Säle auszufüllen. Sie musste einem ruhigen besonnenen Mann gehören, der aber im Moment etwas aus der Fassung war. „Ich dachte, du hättest dich längst damit abgefunden, dass Caitlin keine Kinder bekommen kann –"

„Und ich somit keine direkten Erben für Armida haben werde!", fiel Kennard polternd ein.

„Wir haben schon vor Jahren die Vereinbarung getroffen, dass Gabriel Lanart, der Sohn deiner Schwester und Domenic Lanart, auf Armida erzogen wird und das Gut später erben wird", erklärte der andere mit gezwungener Ruhe. „So bleibt es direkt in der Familie. Schließlich ist auch Domenic, wie du, ein Enkel von Esteban… Und plötzlich kommst du und wirfst alles wieder um! Nach all den Jahren musst du meiner armen Nichte das antun!"

Nun fiel Elaine wieder ein, mit wem Kennard da gerade sprach. Mit Danvan Hastur selbst, dem Regenten von Darkover, der ausgerechnet Caitlins Onkel und Ziehvater sein musste! Das machte die Sache für Kennard natürlich nicht einfacher. Ob er es ihm einfach verbieten kann?, überlegte sie. Muss hinterher noch dieser ganze komische Comynrat seine Zustimmung abgeben? Armer Kennard!

„Nun sag schon, was soll das ganze Theater!" Danvans Stimme wurde lauter. „Und dann noch diese… Elaine Montray!"

Elaine machte einen Satz zurück. Seit der Begegnung mit Dyan war sie empfindlich geworden. Anscheinend mag mich hier wirklich niemand außer Kennard!, dachte sie niedergeschlagen.

„Gut, sie ist noch einigermaßen jung, wahrscheinlich kann sie Kinder bekommen… aber sie ist _Terranan_ – und dazu noch eine Aldaran! Was soll das, Kennard? Ich sehe wirklich keinen einzigen Grund, Caitlin für diese Frau zu opfern!"

„Liebe vielleicht?", sagte Kennard leise. „Danvan, ich liebe diese Frau. Das ist der Grund. Ich möchte mit ihr zusammensein. Und wenn wir keine Kinder bekommen, wird Gabriel Armida erben und wir ziehen aufs Gut Edelweiß."

„Liebe!", schnarrte Danvan Hastur. „Kennard, du bist kein grüner Junge mehr, ich bitte dich!"

„Genau!", ereiferte sich Kennard. „Deswegen entscheide _ich_ jetzt auch, mit wem ich Bett und Tisch teilen will, nicht mehr so ein Haufen vertrockneter Politiker!"

„Du hast als Comynerbe eine Verantwortung –"

„Die ich achtzehn Jahre lang getragen habe! Und, was ist dabei herausgekommen?", fragte Kennard mit schneidender Stimme. „_Keine_ Erben. Und Caitlin ist eine unglückliche verbitterte Frau geworden. Sie hat mich nie gewollt. Evanda weiß, ich habe mich bemüht, eine Beziehung mit ihr aufzubauen!", rief er. „Sie hat von Anfang an vollständig abgeblockt. Ich habe noch nie einen Gedanken von ihr empfangen, dabei weiß ich, dass sie Laran hat. Und dann Elaine", fügte er leise hinzu. „Ich habe sie nie vergessen können…"

„Du hast deine Verantwortung gegenüber den Comyn achtzehn Jahre getragen", unterbrach Danvan in ruhigem Tonfall. „Warum trägst du sie nicht weiter? Siehst du denn nicht, was es für politische Probleme mit sich bringt, wenn ausgerechnet du eine Aldaran heiratest? Meinst du, es ist in unserem Interesse, dass diese Abtrünnigen auch nur einen Zeh bei uns unter den Tisch strecken können?"

„Elaine kennt sie nicht einmal!"

„Sie wird sie kennenlernen!"

„Larry habt ihr doch auch akzeptiert!", wandte Kennard ein. „Er ist ihr Bruder."

„Ich weiß. Larry war dein Jugendfreund, und wir haben das akzeptiert, und euren Studentenaustausch unterstützt, um ein bisschen Völkerverständigung zu betreiben. Das galt allerdings für die Terraner, nicht für die Aldarans. Wir waren nicht begeistert, als er sie das erste Mal besuchte. Außerdem, Kennard – du willst Larry nicht heiraten, und du willst keine Kinder mit ihm haben. Er lebt draußen im Kilghardgebirge und bereichert unter anderem die Waldbrandbekämpfung mit dem fundierten technischen Wissen der Terraner. Und darüber sind wir alle sehr froh", sagte Danvan Hastur sanft.

„Das ist schön", sagte Kennard sarkastisch. „Und es tut mir leid, dass ihr über meine bevorstehenden Heiratspläne nicht ebenso froh sein könnt. Denn ich werde Elaine Montray heiraten!"

Elaines Herz begann zu klopfen. Dass Kennard so unbeirrt zu ihrer Liebe stand, ließ in ihrem Bauch ein paar von den Schmetterlingen erwachen, die sie nach Dyans mentaler Attacke alle tot geglaubt hatte.

Danvan Hastur seufzte. „Kennard, es geht uns ja gar nicht darum, dich an deinem Glück zu hindern – aber denke bitte an unsere angespannte politische Situation. Wir ziehen hier die Fäden, und das müssen wir mit Bedacht tun. Wie schnell kann etwas außer Kontrolle geraten. Denk doch mal an die Sharra-Matrix! Erst vor einigen Jahren haben die Aldarans wieder damit herumgespielt! Das ist schon schlimm genug, aber nicht auszudenken wäre es, wenn die Comyn mit hineingezogen werden…"

Der Satz blieb in der Schwebe, aber Elaine glaubte zu wissen, was er meinte. Sie träumte schließlich fast jede Nacht davon!

„Hast du schon mit Valdir darüber gesprochen?", fragte Danvan Hastur schließlich.

„Ich werde morgen mit Elaine nach Armida reisen", erwiderte Kennard.

„Und Caitlin sagst du am besten noch nichts!", bestimmte Hastur.

„Ich habe es ihr bereits gesagt", sagte Kennard leise.

Einen Moment herrschte Stille hinter der Tür. Dann explodierte Danvan, und Elaine beschloss, dass sie nun genug gelauscht hatte und in ihre Suite zurückkehren sollte. Die Lust an einem Stadtspaziergang war ihr inzwischen vergangen.

***

Die Sonne war längst untergegangen, als Kennard endlich zurückkam. Elaine war schon zu Bett gegangen und stellte sich schlafend, als Kennard zu ihr unter die Decke kroch. „Ich weiß, dass du noch wach bist", flüsterte er und streichelte zärtlich ihre Schulter.

Elaine wurde stocksteif unter seiner Berührung. Auch das noch! Er wird doch sofort merken, dass etwas nicht stimmt!

Sie setzte sich kerzengerade auf und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Kennard! Ich hatte mich schon gefragt, ob du ohne mich nach Armida geritten bist…", sagte sie, um einen lockeren Tonfall bemüht. „Willst du mir nicht von deinen Gesprächen erzählen?"

„Später, Liebling, ja?" Kennard klang müde und seine Gedanken waren mal wieder perfekt abgeschirmt, aber erneut fasste er im Dunkeln nach ihr; für die eine Sache war er natürlich nicht zu müde.

Typisch Mann!, dachte Elaine und nahm ihre Wut darüber zum Anlass, um von ihrer inneren Verstörtheit abzulenken. „Später, später!", fauchte sie und machte sich mit einem Ruck frei. „Warum bist du nicht endlich mal offen zu mir, anstatt mich wie dein Betthäschen zu behandeln?"

„Elaine!"

„Den ganzen Tag sitze ich hier alleine! Und wenn du mal kommst, schleppst du diesen Dyan Ardais mit an", ereiferte sie sich weiter. „Du hältst es nicht einmal für nötig, mir rechtzeitig bescheid zu sagen! Ich war überhaupt nicht darauf vorbereitet –"

„Elaine!", brüllte Kennard, und sie verstummte erschrocken. „Dir ist offensichtlich nicht klar, wie schwierig das hier alles für mich ist!"

Kennard war richtig wütend, dagegen nahm sich Elaines Zorn wie ein laues Lüftchen gegen einen Sturm aus. Trotzdem schrie sie zurück: „Wie soll es mir klar sein, wenn du nicht darüber sprichst und deine Gedanken hermetisch abschottest!"

„Gib mir Zeit, verdammt!" Kennard atmete schwer, und Elaine hatte das Gefühl, dass er kurz davor war zu weinen. Plötzlich sah sie Caitlin vor sich, Caitlin wie sie mit unbeweglicher Miene Kennards Eröffnung zur Kenntnis nahm, dass er sich nach all den Jahren von ihr trennen würde, weil er seine wahre Liebe Elaine Montray heiraten würde. Nichts beschönigt, nichts verschwiegen.

Das Bild traf Elaine mit voller Wucht, und weitere folgten; ihr Gespräch darüber, wo Caitlin künftig leben würde – Kennard wollte Rafael Hastur, Danvans Sohn, benachrichtigen, dass er sie abholen käme – und welche Möbelstücke sie mitnehmen würde, dabei immer Caitlins dunkler anklagender Blick, der sich in Kennards Herz bohrte. Zum Schluss Caitlins halbsarkastischen Glückwünsche, der nüchterne Abschied und ihr schmaler Rücken, der soviel Frust ertragen hatte.

Elaine war sich nicht sicher, ob Kennard sie absichtlich mit diesen quälenden Momenten bombardierte oder ob er einfach nicht mehr die Kraft hatte, sie zurückzuhalten. Mein Gott, die arme Caitlin!, dachte sie. Sie wird von Kennard verstoßen und muss den Rest ihres Lebens Rafaels Bälger hüten und Deckchen besticken… weil ich hier aufgetaucht bin! Und für Kennard muss es einfach furchtbar sein, ihr das anzutun. „Es tut mir Leid", sagte sie kleinlaut. „Du hast alle Zeit der Welt."

„Das ist aber nett!", sagte Kennard sarkastisch. „Wenn du mir jetzt noch zugestehst, dass ich meine Verwandten, die ich zufällig auf der Straße treffe, einfach so in meine Suite mitbringen darf, ohne befürchten zu müssen, dass meine Ehefrau aussieht als ob sich ein _cralmac_ in ihrem Haar verirrt hätte –"

„Oh!" Elaine wusste nicht, was ein _cralmac_ war, aber jetzt reichte es ihr. „Gib du mir auch Zeit!", schrie sie. „Wie war das noch – von wegen, mir den Anfang in einer neuen Welt so einfach wie möglich machen??" Wütend sprang sie aus dem Bett und ein Teil von ihr genoss die Weitläufigkeit der darkovanischen Architektur, die einem diese wundervoll rauschende Abgänge ermöglichte. Diesmal war es allerdings so dunkel, dass sie über einen Hocker stolperte und fluchend hinfiel. Sofort war Kennard neben ihr und half ihr hoch.

„Bitte, Elaine, es tut mir Leid", bat er, und seine Tränen vermischten sich mit ihren. „Dich trifft doch überhaupt keine Schuld…"

Er trug sie wieder ins Bett, und natürlich gab sie sich ihm hin. Was hätte sie auch tun sollen? Gegen Kennards Küsse war sie machtlos, und gegen sein Leid ebenso. Er brauchte sie, und ihre Wärme war der beste Weg, ihm Trost zu spenden. Jedoch blieb ihre Seele seltsam teilnahmslos, und sie schien etwas auszustrahlen, das Kennard daran hinderte, sich mental so in ihr zu versenken wie sonst.

Hinterher wünschte sie, sie hätte sich ihm mit irgendeiner gängigen Ausrede wie Kopfschmerzen verweigert. Alles wäre besser gewesen, als Kennard diese Barriere spüren zu lassen, dachte Elaine und fühlte sich so elend, dass sie nicht einmal weinen konnte.

Noch lange lag sie wach neben Kennard, und als sie endlich in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel, träumte sie ständig von Dyan.

ooooooooooooooooooooo


	4. Zu Gast auf Armida

**Zu Gast auf Armida**

Am nächsten Tag brachen sie in aller Frühe nach Armida auf. Ehe Elaine es sich versah, fand sie sich – in Männerkleidung, aber sorgfältig aufgestecktem Haar – hoch zu Pferde wieder. Eine Ungeheuerlichkeit für eine darkovanische Frau; außerdem hätte es sich für ein Brautpaar eigentlich geziemt, in der Kutsche zu reisen. Doch Kennard hatte es zu eilig, um sich an lästige Regeln zu halten: „In dreißig Tagen beginnt der Rat. Dann müssen wir wieder hier sein!"

Elaine konnte überhaupt nicht reiten, und dementsprechend wackelten ihre Knie, als Kennard ihr auf das turmhohe Pferd namens Liriel half. Er schmeißt mich mal wieder ins kalte Wasser!, dachte sie wütend. Er ist wirklich kein Freund von gemeinsamen Vorbesprechungen. Nein, der einsame Wolf plant alles allein, und dann hat auch alles zu funktionieren. Ob er den Gaul mit der Befehlsstimme so ruhig bekommen hat?

Tatsächlich war die Stute so brav, dass Elaine nach kurzer Zeit ihre Angst vergaß, und Kennard mit ihr kurze Galoppstrecken üben konnte. Gegen Mittag rasteten sie kurz und aßen zusammen mit ihren beiden schweigsamen Begleitern das Trockenobst, das Catalina ihnen eingepackt hatte. „Ich kann gar nicht glauben, dass du noch nie geritten bist!", lobte Kennard Elaine.

„Es macht wirklich Spaß!", sagte sie strahlend. Elaines Laune hatte sich merklich gehoben, seit sie die Mauern der Comynburg hinter sich gelassen hatte, und sie genoss das Reiten unter dem freien rosigen Himmel und die frische kühle Luft in ihrem Gesicht. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten, sich wieder auf Liriels Rücken zu schwingen, und am Nachmittag hatte sie keine Probleme mehr, das normale Reisetempo durchzuhalten.

Nun hatte sie sich auch soweit ans Reiten gewöhnt, dass sie sich mehr auf die Landschaft um sie herum konzentrieren konnte. Sie ritten nordwärts durch die Ebene, die sich gerade auf dem Höhepunkt ihrer Blüte befand, und hielten auf die Gebirgsketten am Horizont zu. Sie sah die grünen Ausläufer des Kilghardgebirges, in denen das Gut Armida sich irgendwo befinden musste, von der Sonne in sanftviolettes Licht getaucht, und dahinter erhoben sich, gegen den Himmel fast unsichtbar, die riesigen Eisberge der Hellers. Hoch darüber tummelten sich zwei fast volle Monde und eine kleine blaue Sichel. Wieder einmal überzog sie eine Gänsehaut. Das ist Darkover!, dachte sie. Und um ein Haar hätte ich diesen wunderschönen Planeten wieder hinter mir gelassen.

Sie mussten nur einmal ihr Lager für die Nacht aufschlagen, und am Mittag des nächsten Tages schon erreichten sie Armida, ein langes rechteckiges Steinhaus, das sich dicht an zwei schützende Berge schmiegte. Gleich daneben erstreckten sich lange Weiden, auf denen schwarze und braune Pferde friedlich Gras zupften.

Elaine wurde plötzlich ziemlich aufgeregt, und sie wünschte fast, sie könnten noch einen weiteren Tag durch die herrlichen Ebenen reiten. Nachdem zwei Stallburschen ihnen die Pferde abgenommen hatten und sie auf den Eingang des Hauses zuschritten, nahm sie zaghaft Kennards Hand. Kennard drückte schweigend ihre Finger. Auch er schien nervös zu sein. Er betätigte den riesigen hölzernen Türklopfer. Bald darauf hörten sie Schritte, und Valdir Alton, Kennards Vater, persönlich öffnete. Elaine wusste, dass er es war, denn er war Kennard wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten; bloß ein wenig hagerer, und sein rotes Haar war von weißen Strähnen durchzogen. „Kennard! Wir hatten noch gar nicht mit euch gerechnet!", rief er überrascht.

„Seid gegrüßt, Vater!", sagte Kennard ernst, und die Männer umarmten sich. Dann hob Valdir den Kopf und musterte Elaine neugierig. Offensichtlich hatte Kennard ihm die Neuigkeit schon übermittelt, wahrscheinlich auf telepathischem Wege.

„Darf ich Euch nun Elaine Montray vorstellen, die Schwester meines Ziehbruders Larry", sagte Kennard und nahm wieder ihre Hand. „Und die Frau, die ich heiraten möchte", fügte er hinzu. „Elaine, das ist mein Vater, Valdir Alton."

„_Z'par servu_." Elaine nahm die Fingerspitzen, die Valdir ihr reichte und machte einen unbeholfenen Knicks. Und das in Männerklamotten!, dachte sie, innerlich stöhnend.

Valdir schien an ihrer Aufmachung jedoch nichts Seltsames zu finden. „Nun kommt erst mal rein", sagte er und machte eine einladende Bewegung in den Hausflur hinein. „Ihr seid sicher hungrig!"

Er ist nicht im geringsten feindselig, wunderte sich Elaine, während sie Valdir in eine große Halle folgten, die von einem riesigen Holztisch beherrscht wurde.

Mein Vater ist ein sehr weltoffener Mensch, antwortete ihr Kennard. _Er_ ist nicht das Problem! Gleich darauf erhellte sich sein Gesicht. „Mutter!", rief er, als eine kleine schlanke Frau die Halle betrat. Sie trug eine Küchenschürze und sah erhitzt aus.

„Kennard! Wie schön!" Sie eilte auf die beiden zu und schloss Kennard in die Arme. „Und die Schwester von Larry!", rief sie aus, und auch Elaine versank in einer tiefen, nach Weihrauch duftenden Umarmung.

Elaine, die sich nicht erinnern konnte, jemals so von einer Frau umarmt worden zu sein, schossen die Tränen in die Augen. Sie hatte ihre Mutter kurz nach ihrer Geburt verloren und war von ihrer besten Freundin adoptiert worden. Aber für Zärtlichkeiten war da selten Zeit gewesen.

„Du möchtest dich bestimmt ein bisschen frisch machen, Kindchen", schlug Kennards Mutter nun vor. „Komm, ich zeige dir dein Zimmer! Gleich danach gibt es Essen!"

Bei Tisch wurde zuerst nur über Belangloses gesprochen. Valdir erzählte von seinen Pferden und Kennard berichtete das Neueste aus Thendara. Die wesentlichen Dinge werden wie immer in Abwesenheit der Frauen besprochen, dachte Elaine säuerlich und bemühte sich, niemanden ihre Gedanken hören zu lassen.

Doch Kennard warf ihr einen scharfen Blick zu. Dann musst du eben wieder an der Tür lauschen!

Elaine schlug die Augen nieder und wurde rot. Du merkst auch alles!

Seine Mutter Lori, die nichts von dem kleinen Intermezzo mitbekommen hatte, bedachte Elaine mit einem wohlwollenden Blick. Sie war Dyans Tante und hatte seine Augen, doch ihre waren voller Wärme. „Nun erzähl mal von dir", forderte sie Elaine auf. „Du bist also jahrelang durch den Weltraum gereist? Wie aufregend! Warst du auf vielen anderen Welten?"

„Man kann sie an zwei Händen abzählen." Elaine grinste. „Meistens sind wir lange Strecken gereist oder waren auf Forschungsplattformen stationiert. Es war ziemlich langweilig!"

„Und deine Arbeit? War die auch so langweilig?", fragte Valdir wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

Elaine fühlte sich sofort auf dem Prüfstand. „Äh – nein, die hat mir gefallen", stammelte sie. Um sich wieder zu fangen, sprach sie schnell weiter: „Es ging in erster Linie um Raumzeitfunktionen. Wir haben Bereiche der Galaxie gerastert und fliegen die Strecken zwischen den einzelnen Punkten mit einer konstanten Geschwindigkeit ab. Aus der Zeitdauer kann man zum Beispiel berechnen, wie stark die Raumzeit zwischen den Punkten gekrümmt ist. Es ist ein riesiges Projekt. Irgendwann soll die ganze Galaxie auf diese Weise kartographiert werden."

„Das klingt sehr… mathematisch", bemerkte Valdir. „Wirst du das alles nicht vermissen?"

„Natürlich. Aber das Kapitel Raumfahrt ist für mich abgeschlossen. Ich weiß, wo ich hingehöre", erklärte sie mit fester Stimme.

„Darüber freuen wir uns sehr", sagte Lori und puffte Valdir an. „Und wo wir nun schon beim Thema sind –"

Valdir räusperte sich und blickte seinen Sohn an. „Nun, Kennard", begann er. „Weißt du, als wir damals mit dem Rat Caitlin für dich ausgewählt haben, wollten wir für dich nur das Beste. Du warst jung und hattest nur Flausen im Kopf…"

„Ich hatte Elaine im Kopf!"

„Davon hast du uns nichts gesagt", warf Lori ein.

„Weil ich damals gar nicht auf die Idee gekommen bin, dass man sich seine Frau vielleicht selbst aussuchen darf!", versetzte Kennard hitzig.

Valdir hob die Hände. „Sachte, sachte, mein Sohn. Wir wollen nur, dass du glücklich bist, und dazu gehört natürlich die Frau, die du liebst. Du musst allerdings bedenken, dass es nicht einfach sein wird. Mal davon abgesehen, dass eine Scheidung unter den Comyn ungewöhnlich ist – es ist völlig unklar, ob sie einer Heirat mit einer Frau zustimmen, die sowohl von den Terranern, als auch von den Aldarans abstammt…"

„Ich weiß, ich weiß! Danvan Hastur war nicht gerade begeistert!", unterbrach ihn Kennard unwirsch. „Noch dazu weil es seine Nichte ist, von der ich mich trenne."

„Und dann der Altersunterschied", sprach Valdir weiter, und sein heller Blick ruhte auf Elaine, gerade solange es noch schicklich war. „Wie alt bist du, mein Kind? Du siehst noch sehr jung aus! Ich dachte eigentlich, ihr hättet euch seit fast zwanzig Jahren nicht mehr gesehen!"

„Ich bin siebenundzwanzig", sagte Elaine. „Aber für mich sind erst neun Standardjahre vergangen, seit Kennard die Erde verlassen hat. Das meinte ich vorhin mit der Raumzeitkrümmung…"

„Das wird nun wirklich sehr mathematisch", sagte Valdir und kratzte sich am Kopf.

„Als Elaine achtzehn war, war ich fünf Jahre älter als sie. Nun sind es vierzehn", half ihm Kennard auf die Sprünge.

„Danke, Ken. Und genau das ist hier auf Darkover ein Problem", nahm Valdir den Faden wieder auf. „Keine Frau darf einen Mann heiraten, der ihr Vater sein könnte. Das ist ein Tabu. Wieviele Tabus willst du für diese Ehe brechen, Kennard?"

„Alle, wenn es sein muss", sagte Kennard, und ein sehr entschlossener Zug trat um seinen Mund.

„Ihr habt jedenfalls unsere volle Unterstützung", sagte Lori mit weicher Stimme. „Allerdings weiß ich nicht, ob wir euch wirklich helfen können. Schließlich hat jede Domäne nur eine Stimme im Rat."

Also doch!, dachte Elaine ungläubig. Ein Haufen trockener Politiker soll über unser Leben entscheiden. Na, dann hat Darkover ja vielleicht noch mal Glück gehabt…

***

Nach dem Essen brachen Kennard und Valdir zu einem Ausritt auf. Sie luden Elaine ein mitzukommen, doch die lehnte dankend ab. Sie hatte schon Probleme, auf einem der weichen Sessel in der Stube zu sitzen, geschweige denn auf einem harten Sattel. „Dann bringe ich dir gleich ein paar praktische Dinge bei, die eine brave Ehefrau braucht", sagte Lori augenzwinkernd. „Oder kannst du etwa schon sticken?"

Elaine war jedoch handarbeitlich so unbegabt, dass sie nach zehn Stichen in den Finger seufzend aufgab und stattdessen Loris Erzählungen über die weitläufige Comynfamilie lauschte, soweit sie ihrem Dialekt, der sich etwas von Kennards unterschied, folgen konnte. Es gab sieben große Familien, Domänen genannt, zu denen auch die Aldarans gehörten; jede hatte ihre eigene Larangabe. Da jedoch zwischen den Domänen sehr oft geheiratet wurde, war inzwischen jeder mit jedem irgendwie verwandt, und auch die _donas_ fanden sich in den verschiedenen Domänen wieder. „Zum Beispiel hat sich die Alton-Gabe in meine Familie verirrt", plauderte Lori. „Dyan, mein Neffe, hat sie, obwohl er nicht von den Altons abstammt. Aber wie gesagt, bei der ganzen Inzucht über die Jahrhunderte hinweg hat niemand mehr den genauen Durchblick…"

Elaine durchlief ein eisiger Schauer. Dyan hat also die Alton-Gabe! Deshalb konnte er in meinen Kopf eindringen, ohne dass ich mich wehren konnte. Und ich dachte, das sei verboten!

Elaine räusperte sich, aber trotzdem klang ihre Stimme belegt, als sie fragte: „Hat Dyan auch… die Befehlsstimme?"

„Die hat er, allerdings." Lori nickte. „Kennst du Dyan schon?", wollte sie wissen.

„Ja", antwortete Elaine zögernd. „Er und Kennard stehen sich wohl sehr nah."

Lori blickte von ihrer Stickarbeit auf und sah Elaine ernst an. „Dyan ist kein schlechter Mensch, Elaine. Aber er liebt Kennard, das ist ein offenes Geheimnis. Er wird im Rat gegen euch stimmen. Und du musst wirklich gut aufpassen!"

„Dass er seine Befehlsstimme nicht benutzt?", fragte Elaine heiser.

„Oder den Rapport erzwingt", bestätigte Lori.

„Und wie soll ich das verhindern?"

„Das kannst du eigentlich kaum verhindern. Wer die Alton-Gabe im vollen Ausmaß besitzt, kann sich jeden unterwerfen, und sei er noch so gut abgeschirmt. Kennard würde so etwas nie tun, aber bei Dyan wäre es nicht das erste Mal. Geh ihm einfach aus dem Weg, Elaine. Sonst kannst du nur verlieren!"

Elaine senkte den Kopf. Den Tipp hätte ich etwas eher gebrauchen können!, dachte sie bitter.

„Davon abgesehen solltest du trotzdem lernen, dein _Laran_ zu kontrollieren", redete Lori weiter; sie hatte wieder zu ihrem gewohnten Plauderton gefunden, der Elaine irgendwie gut tat. „Wenn ihr geheiratet habt, könntest du in einen Turm gehen, nach Arilinn zum Beispiel, wo Kennard seine Ausbildung gemacht hat."

„Was heißt kontrollieren?", fragte Elaine. „Mich besser abzuschirmen?"

„Ja, das auch", sagte Lori und schmunzelte. „In einer Telepathengesellschaft kann es mitunter peinlich werden, wenn alle mithören können. Außerdem kannst du dich auf deine _donas_ testen lassen. Und vielleicht läuft dann die Schwellenkrankheit glimpflicher ab, sofern du sie überhaupt bekommst!"

„Diese Krankheit, die alle mit _Laran_ in der Pubertät bekommen, und an der ein Drittel der Kinder stirbt?", hakte Elaine nach. Oh Gott! Dass diese Scheußlichkeit sie neben einer Reihe riskanter Geburten ohne die beruhigende Anwesenheit terranischer Ärzte auch noch treffen konnte, hatte sie völlig verdrängt.

„Du bist eigentlich schon zu alt dafür", beruhigte sie Lori. „Larry hatte sie übrigens auch nicht. Er hat die Aldaran-Gabe, die Sicht in die Zukunft. Hast du sie auch, Elaine?"

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte Elaine vage und zuckte die Achseln. In ihr tobte der heiße Wunsch, sich dieser mütterlichen Frau vorbehaltlos anzuvertrauen – aber sie war Kennards Mutter und eine Comyn wie alle anderen. „Hat Larry denn gewusst, dass ich nach Darkover komme?", lenkte sie in leichtem Tonfall ab.

Lori lachte. „Da bin ich überfragt. Aber vielleicht weiß er ja, dass du jetzt hier bist und kommt uns besuchen! Ihr habt euch wirklich noch nie gesehen?"

„Leider nicht. Nach dem Tod meiner Mutter sind wir getrennt worden. Mein Vater nahm Larry wieder zu sich, aber auf mich konnte er nicht aufpassen; ich war noch ein Baby. Also blieb ich bei der besten Freundin meiner Mutter. Als ich volljährig war, nahm ich Kontakt zu meinen Vater auf, aber da war Larry schon längst auf Darkover, und Kennard wohnte stattdessen bei ihm. Ja, so haben wir uns kennengelernt…"

„Und dann haben wir Kennard zurückbeordert, um ihn zu verheiraten", seufzte Lori bedauernd. „Hätte er bloß ein Wort gesagt – er war schon immer verschlossen. Aber durch die Ehe mit Caitlin ist er richtig zynisch geworden. Immerhin scheint er sich dir gegenüber zu öffnen."

„Bedingt", sagte Elaine.

„So sind die Männer", bemerkte Lori trocken und lachte. Elaine stimmte ein, obwohl sie sich dabei hundeelend fühlte.

***

Schon am nächsten Tag in aller Herrgottsfrühe brach Kennard nach Burg Aldaran auf. „Mach dir bitte keine Sorgen, Liebling", sagte Kennard, dem nicht entging, wie Elaine mit ihren Tränen kämpfte. „Wir haben Hochsommer, da ist eine Reise in den Bergen relativ ungefährlich. Ich bin bestimmt in zwanzig Tagen wieder hier! Und du bist hier sehr gut aufgehoben!"

Kennard hatte Elaine schon am gestrigen Abend klar gemacht, dass es für alle Beteiligten am Besten wäre, wenn sie auf Armida auf ihn wartete, und sie hatte keine großen Einwände erhoben. Ihr Hinterteil schmerzte inzwischen ohnehin so heftig, dass sie sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen konnte, die nächsten zehn Tage auf einem Pferd zu verbringen. Und sie wusste, wie sehr die Zeit drängte. Ihre Verwandten konnte sie ein anderes Mal kennen lernen. Außerdem – nichts zog sie nach den Träumen der letzten Nacht zu den Aldarans!

Aber sie würde zwanzig Tage von ihm getrennt sein! Als er sie zum Abschied in die Arme nahm, klammerte sie sich verzweifelt an ihm fest. Geh nicht!, schrie es in ihr.

„Elaine… es muss sein", flüsterte Kennard in ihr Haar. „Ohne Kermiacs Zustimmung brauchen wir uns vorm Rat erst gar nicht blicken lassen. Bitte, weine nicht." Er nahm ihr Gesicht in die Hände und blickte ihr eindringlich in die Augen. „_Siehst_ du irgendwas?", fragte er leise.

Elaine schrak zusammen. „Was meinst du denn?"

Kennard zuckte die Achseln. „Ich hatte das Gefühl… im Moment spüre ich nur trostlose Schwärze in dir. Ich wünschte, ich müsste dich nicht allein lassen. Wir könnten auch vorläufig eine Freipartnerehe eingehen und mit der _di Catenas_-Heirat bis nächstes Jahr warten, dann hätten wir jetzt nicht diesen Zeitdruck", schlug er zögernd vor.

Elaine wurde warm ums Herz, und das gab ihr schließlich die Kraft, sich zusammenzureißen. „Nein, geh nur. Ich komme schon zurecht! Deine Eltern sind wirklich sehr liebe Menschen. Ich habe einfach nur schlecht geschlafen…"

Ein bisschen Abstand von Kennard wird mir gut tun, überlegte Elaine, als sie ihm und seinen Begleitern hinterherschaute. Lori hatte ihr versprochen, ein paar Grundregeln zur Abschirmung von Gedanken zu üben. In zwanzig Tagen habe ich mich hoffentlich wieder soweit gefangen, dass Kennard nicht merkt, was Dyan in mir angerichtet hat.

Insofern hatte sie es, trotz ihrer Sehnsucht nach ihm, fast begrüßt, dass sie und Kennard auf Armida getrennte Schlafzimmer zugewiesen bekommen hatten – eben wie es sich für ein Brautpaar gehörte. Auch auf der Hinreise hatten sie in jeder im eigenen Zelt übernachtet, um ihre Begleiter nicht zu schockieren. „Es reicht schon, was wir der armen Catalina zugemutet haben", hatte Kennard lachend dazu bemerkt.

Doch außer ihrer Sehnsucht hatten die einsamen Nächte einen weiteren Haken. Anscheinend hatte Kennards Nähe erfolgreich dafür gesorgt, böse Träume von ihr fernzuhalten, denn während ihrer Zeit auf der Comynburg hatte sie keinen einzigen gehabt. Aber schon in ersten Nacht, die sie ohne Kennard verbrachte, kamen die Vorahnungen mit voller Wucht zurück. „Schlecht geschlafen" beschrieb nicht einmal annähernd das Entsetzen, das Elaine daraus entgegenschlug.

Die grausame Flammengestalt über den Hellers – war es eine Göttin? –, genau da, wo Kennard jetzt gerade hineinritt! Und die irgendwie mit der Sharra-Matrix zusammenhing, die Danvan Hastur erwähnt hatte. Die brennende Stadt, von der sie plötzlich wusste, dass sie sich direkt am Fuß der Burg Aldaran befand. Und ihr eigenes Kind, von solchen Schmerzen gefoltert, wie Elaine sie am eigenen Leib nie erlebt hatte.

Nur die Gewissheit, dass all dies erst in ferner Zukunft geschehen würde, vielleicht aber auch nie, ließ sie einigermaßen die Fassung bewahren. Kennard war nicht in Gefahr, zumindest nicht unmittelbar. Allerdings könnte sein Vorhaben, Kermiacs Zustimmung einzuholen, direkt zu diesen schrecklichen Ereignissen führen…

Aber damit muss ich leben, dachte Elaine. Ich habe es von Anfang an gewusst. Und jetzt gibt es kein Zurück mehr.

***

Lori tat ihr Bestes, um Elaine die Zeit auf Armida nicht lang werden zu lassen. Sie spazierte mit ihr über das Gut und versuchte wiederholt, ihrer zukünftigen Schwiegertochter das Sticken beizubringen. Sie lehrte sie die Schritte der Tänze, die für den bevorstehenden Comynball wichtig waren, und weihte sie in den Ablauf einer _di Catenas_-Hochzeit ein. „Freipartnerehe?", rief sie aus, als Elaine ihr von Kennards Vorschlag erzählte. „Bei Evanda, gut, dass du abgelehnt hast! Damit würde er sich niemals zufrieden geben", erklärte sie entschieden, und Elaine merkte, dass auch Lori es nicht billigen würde.

„Und was ist der Unterschied?", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Um eine Freipartnerehe einzugehen, reicht das Eheversprechen vor Zeugen und der anschließende Vollzug, also das Teilen von Bett und einer Feuerstelle. Jeder kann auf diese Weise heiraten. Für eine _di Catenas_-Hochzeit muss der Rat seine Zustimmung geben, und die Trauung wird vom Regenten durchgeführt." Lori blickte Elaine direkt an, und ein strenger Ton, den Elaine von ihr noch nicht kannte, mischte sich in ihre Stimme. „Dies ist für einen Comyn die standesgemäße Art zu heiraten. Etwas anderes kommt für Kennard nicht in Frage. Aber es wird nicht einfach für euch werden", fügte sie hinzu.

„Weil ich eine Terranerin bin!", sagte Elaine.

„Und eine Aldaran", ergänzte Lori, und endlich erfuhr Elaine von dem Ausschluss der Aldaran-Domäne aus dem Comynrat, der vor so langer Zeit stattgefunden hatte, dass sich niemand mehr an den genauen Grund erinnern konnte. „Und dass sie jetzt den _Terranan_ und ihrer Technologie gegenüber so aufgeschlossen sind, wird die Comyn nicht gerade dazu bewegen, sie wieder aufzunehmen", erklärte Lori. „Deswegen werden sie auch dich nicht mit offenen Armen empfangen." Sie musterte Elaine kopfschüttelnd. „Kennard scheint dir wirklich nur das Nötigste zu erzählen!"

Elaine schaute lächelnd zu Boden, ihre Wangen röteten sich leicht. Wann hatten sie bis jetzt schon Zeit zum Reden gehabt…

Lori überging Elaines Verlegenheit und räusperte sich mit Nachdruck. „Hör zu, Elaine", sagte sie, und der Klang ihrer Stimme riss Elaine schlagartig aus ihren romantischen Gedanken. „Die Comyn werden ganz besonders bei Kennard drauf achten, dass auch seine Frau ihre Interessen vertritt. Er ist hier nicht irgendjemand, das sollte dir klar sein!"

Und wenn die alle wüssten, was für eine tickende Zeitbombe ich bin, dachte Elaine beklommen, würden sie mich wahrscheinlich wirklich auf einen ihrer Monde schießen!

Lori sprach weiter, und jeder Satz verstärkte die schleichende Angst, die in Elaine hochkroch: „Kennard steht im Mittelpunkt des politischen Interesses, verstehst du. Er ist der direkte Erbe der Alton-Domäne, und dazu besitzt er die Gabe im vollen Ausmaß… er hat hier eine gewisse Macht, Elaine. Und Verantwortung. Er wird für Darkover noch einiges bewirken können, und das will er auch!" Und er braucht bestimmt keine Frau, die ihn davon abhält!, hörte sie Lori klar und deutlich in ihrem Kopf.

Die unausgesprochenen Worte ließen Elaine heftig zusammen zucken; plötzlich meinte sie, in Loris Augen doch etwas von Dyans Kälte zu erkennen. Sie schrumpfte unter diesem Blick innerlich zusammen und fühlte sich auf einmal wieder unsäglich einsam. Was ist bloß in Lori gefahren? Ist denn auf dieser Welt nichts, wie es scheint?, dachte sie traurig.

Doch trotzig richtete sie sich kerzengerade in ihrem Sessel auf und antwortete kühl: „Lori, ich habe nicht vor, Kennard von irgendetwas abzuhalten. Und ich weiß, dass er hierher gehört. Ich dachte, das hätten wir alles schon geklärt!"

Bei den letzten Worten zitterte ihre Stimme leicht, und sofort änderte sich Loris Gesichtsausdruck. „Aber ja, das haben wir!", rief sie zerknirscht und nahm Elaines Hand. „Du darfst meine Worte nicht persönlich nehmen. Ich glaube bloß, dass es für eine selbstständige Frau wie dich, die so weit gereist ist, bestimmt nicht einfach sein wird, sesshaft zu werden und sich ihrem Mann unterzuordnen. Und ich möchte, dass du weißt, was auf dich zukommt, wenn du dich für ihn entscheidest!"

„Ich habe mich schon entschieden", erklärte Elaine.

„Gut!" Lori nickte und ließ Elaines Hand los. „Denn es wäre wirklich für immer. Kennard kann sich nicht noch einmal scheiden lassen! Und er wird auch niemals mehr von Darkover weggehen. Wenn du ihn heiratest, heiratest du Darkover mit!"

„Ich weiß", sagte Elaine mit fester Stimme. Dabei versuchte sie, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, in was für einen inneren Aufruhr sie Loris Worte versetzt hatten. So deutlich hatte seit ihrer Ankunft auf Darkover noch keiner mit ihr gesprochen, und sie spürte mehr denn je, wie endgültig ihr Schritt war, der _Medea_ den Rücken zu kehren und bei Kennard zu bleiben. Immer in der Angst, Unheil über sie beide und Darkover zu bringen. Und ohne Hoffnung, dem zu entrinnen und trotzdem mit Kennard zusammenbleiben zu können – auf irgendeinem anderen der zahlreichen schönen Planeten des Imperiums…

Unterdessen machte sich Lori, wieder ganz die Alte, mit Feuereifer daran, Elaines Wissenslücken zu stopfen. Sie erzählte ihr weiterhin von Darkover, was sie wusste: Über seine Geschichte, die Comyn und ihren Ursprung, über den Rat und seine politischen Ränke. Sie plauderte über das Klima und die nichtmenschlichen Völker auf Darkover und alle möglichen darkovanischen Sitten und Gepflogenheiten. Und immer wieder ging es ums _Laran_.

Noch etwas verstört von dem vorangegangenen Gespräch hörte Elaine eine Weile zu, ohne viel zu sagen, doch dann gewann die Neugier die Oberhand. Die kritische Wissenschaftlerin in ihr hatte eine Menge Fragen, die Lori unermüdlich versuchte zu beantworten. Auch auf Dyan kamen sie noch einmal zu sprechen. „Versuch erst gar nicht, mit Kennard über ihn zu reden", warnte Lori sie. „Dyan genießt Narrenfreiheit bei ihm, warum auch immer!"

Ja, das hatte Elaine schon längst gespürt. Wieder einmal war sie fast soweit, sich Lori anzuvertrauen, aber sie konnte sich gerade noch bremsen. Nach dem, was Lori ihr über Kennards politische Position erklärt hatte, durfte sie ihr natürlich nichts mehr erzählen, was sie auch nur im entferntesten auf ihre Visionen bringen würde. Diese Tatsache wog sogar schwerer als die „Dyan-Sperre", wie sie die Barriere für sich nannte, die Dyan ihr irgendwie eingepflanzt hatte. Wobei sie schon mit Erleichterung bemerkt hatte, dass Dyan über so eine große Entfernung seine Macht über sie verlor. Er erschien ihr nicht mehr im Schlaf, dafür träumte sie jetzt zuverlässig jede Nacht von der Zukunft; Elaine wusste manchmal nicht, was sie schlimmer finden sollte. Nur dass die Träume alles zerstören konnten, woran ihr Herz hing. Auf keinen Fall durfte jemand von ihnen erfahren! Es war also höchste Zeit für ein paar Nachhilfestunden in Sachen Abschirmung, beschloss Elaine.

Wie versprochen übte Lori mit Elaine das Errichten von mentalen Barrieren, um ihre Gedanken vor anderen zu verbergen. Doch Elaine stellte sich dabei fast noch schlimmer an als beim Sticken. Kein Trick half – wenn Lori es drauf anlegte, konnte sie buchstäblich jedes Wort empfangen, das ihre zukünftige Schwiegertochter dachte. Und als Elaine der Gedanke kam, das Lori auf diese Weise ungewollt auf die Bettszenen mit ihrem Sohn treffen könnte, dachte sie wie unter Zwang nur noch daran. So wurde es für beide ziemlich schnell zu peinlich, den Unterricht fortzusetzen, und Elaine musste sich resigniert damit abfinden, weiterhin als wandelndes Radio herumzulaufen. Nur gut, dass die meisten Telepathen Manieren besaßen und zu höflich zum Lauschen waren. Auch Kennard hatte sich seit ihrem Streit nicht einmal im Ansatz in die Nähe ihrer Hirnregionen gewagt.

Erst später fiel ihr siedendheiß ein, wie leichtsinnig sie eigentlich gewesen war. Denn anstatt ihrer erotischen Erinnerungen hätte sie Lori ebenso unfreiwillig ihre Unheil verkündenden Träume präsentieren können. Und die hätten Lori bestimmt nicht gefallen!

***

Ab ihrem fünften Tag auf Armida, als Elaine sich erstmalig ohne unterdrücktes Stöhnen auf einem Stuhl niederlassen konnte, gab Valdir ihr Reitunterricht – allerdings im Damensattel. Am achten Tag befand er Elaines Reitkünste als gut genug, um den halbtägigen Ritt nach Edelweiß zu wagen, wo der Sohn seiner Schwester Ellemir mit seiner Familie lebte. Elaine freute sich auf den Ausflug, weil sie neugierig auf Kennards Schwester war; gleichzeitig war sie nervös.

Aber nichts hatte sie auf das vorbereitet, was sie erwartete, nachdem Valdir den Türklopfer betätigt hatte: Domenic Lanart-Alton öffnete zwar, aber er hatte keinen Kopf mehr.

Als Elaine begriff, dass die Schreie, die ihr in den Ohren gellten, ihre eigenen waren, umfing sie schon die gnädige Schwärze einer nahenden Ohnmacht. Das letzte, was sie wahrnahm, war das schockierte Gesicht von Kennards Schwester, einer jüngeren Kopie von Lori, und die weit aufgerissenen Augen des rotgelockten Jungen neben ihr.

Schon zwei Stunden später befanden sich Elaine, Lori und Valdir wieder auf dem Rückweg. „Ich sehe Elaine an der Nasenspitze an, dass sie die Schwellenkrankheit ausbrütet! Ihr solltet wieder nach Hause reiten, bevor sie ausbricht", hatte Kennards Schwester insistiert, sobald Elaine aus ihrer Ohnmacht erwacht war. „Und am besten sofort, damit ihr nicht in die Dunkelheit kommt!"

Ihre schreienden Gedanken konnte die aufgeregte Frau dahinter kaum verbergen: Bringt mir diese Unglückskrähe weg und sperrt sie am besten gleich in den nächsten Turm! Wer seine _dona_ so wenig unter Kontrolle hat, sollte nicht frei herumlaufen!

Dass ihr Mann Domenic – mit Kopf und unversehrt – neben ihr saß, konnte sie überhaupt nicht beruhigen. Sie hatte das Bild in Elaines Kopf gesehen, ebenso Valdir.

Elaine saß wie festgefroren auf ihrem Pferd. Sie war noch immer im Schock; diesmal hatte sie keinen Blick für die Schönheit der Ebene, und sie war froh, dass sie die Hellers im Rücken hatte. Sharras Fratze darüber sehen zu müssen wäre jetzt zu viel gewesen.

Valdir lenkte sein Pferd neben ihres. „Wann?", fragte er jetzt leise. „Weißt du, wie lange Domenic noch zu leben hat, Elaine?"

„Nein", murmelte sie wie betäubt. Dann gab sie sich einen Ruck und drehte ihren Kopf zu Valdir. „Und wer sagt überhaupt, dass diese Vision irgendwas zu bedeuten hat?"

„Das kann keiner wissen", gab Valdir zurück. „Aber du siehst Dinge, die in der Zukunft liegen – ob sie wahr werden, weiß man immer erst, wenn sie eingetreten sind."

„Kennard muss das nicht erfahren, oder?", wisperte Elaine mit zitternder Stimme.

„Er hat es sicher längst gemerkt", sagte Valdir. „Aber einfühlsam wie er ist, wird er warten, bis du es ihm erzählst!"

Elaine antwortete mit einem Zähneklappern. Sie fühlte sich tatsächlich krank, als hätte Kennards Schwester sie verflucht. In den letzten zwei Stunden der Rückreise bekam sie immer öfter Schwindelanfälle und sah unscharf. Schließlich hatte sie solche Probleme, sich im Sattel zu halten, dass Valdir sie vor sich auf sein Pferd nahm.

Auf Armida angekommen, steckte Lori Elaine sofort ins Bett, wo sie in einen unruhigen Schlummer fiel. Die nächsten Tage verliefen für sie im Fieberrausch. Meistens dämmerte sie im halbwachen Zustand vor sich hin und sah Bilder an ihrem geistigen Auge vorbeiziehen. Zu denen aus ihren Träumen gesellte sich nun eine Vielzahl anderer, von Leuten, die sie noch nicht kannte; zum Teil auch ganze Filme, von denen nicht alle furchtbar waren.

Sie sah sich, in ein strenges hellblaues Gewand gekleidet, in einem hellen freundlichen Zimmer über ein Buch gebeugt sitzen; es war ihr Zimmer, und sie war in einem Turm, um ihr _Laran_ zu kontrollieren. Und sie sah ihr erstes Kind heranwachsen, einen ernsten stillen Jungen, der mit großer Zärtlichkeit an ihr hing, aber unter Kennard irgendwie zu leiden schien. Und Kennard sah sie dagegen nicht allzu häufig, er schien oft fort zu sein – in Arilinn…

Oft betrat Lori das Zimmer, um Elaine Wadenwickel zu verabreichen oder ihr etwas zu Trinken einzuflößen; dankbar tauchte Elaine dann aus dem verworrenen Strudel von künftigen Ereignissen auf und klammerte sich an Loris Hand. Doch sobald Kennards Mutter den Raum verließ, trieb Elaine unaufhaltsam zurück in die Zukunft, die sie langsam satt hatte. In präziser Gleichförmigkeit, wie es Fieberträume an sich haben, spulten sich ständig dieselben Sequenzen vor ihr ab und trieben sie fast in den Wahnsinn.

Auch die Dinge, die Lori ihr gesagt hatte, ließen ihr keine Ruhe. Der innere Zwiespalt zwischen ihrer Liebe zu Kennard und der Angst, ihn und alles andere zu zerstören, den sie normalerweise resolut verdrängte, flackerte heftig in ihr auf und brachte ihr Blut zum Kochen. Elaine schwitzte fürchterlich und spürte jede Unebenheit der feuchten Laken schmerzhaft an ihrer empfindlichen Haut, doch sie war zu schwach, um sich eine bequemere Position zu suchen.

„Wenn du Kennard heiratest, heiratest du Darkover mit!" hörte sie Loris Stimme endlos wie eine dumpfe Glocke in sich widerhallen, bis sie glaubte, verrückt zu werden. Sie wünschte sich nichts mehr als einen traumlosen Schlaf.

Der Schlaf kam schließlich, als das Fieber zurückging, aber er war alles andere als traumlos. Elaine träumte von der Geburt ihres stillen Jungen, die lang und schmerzhaft war… sein würde. Und sie träumte von ihrem kleinen Mädchen, das Jahre später tot zur Welt kommen würde, erlebte einen nie gekannten Schmerz, der ihr das Herz brach, als sie einen letzten Blick auf das kleine Gesicht warf. Die Warnung ihrer Hebamme, es nun gut sein zu lassen…

Dann wurde sie mal wieder vom Zeitsog erfasst – er ging immer nach vorne, nie zurück. Sie befand sich in der weiten Ebene, die ihr inzwischen so vertraut war, und sie sah einen Leichenzug. Sie wusste, dass in der großen Kutsche ein Sarg, _ihr_ Sarg, transportiert wurde, Richtung Norden, zur Burg Aldaran wahrscheinlich. Der Kutsche voran ritten ein verhärmt aussehender Kennard und ihr Sohn mit bleicher Miene – er konnte nicht älter als zehn sein!

Mit einem Ruck erwachte Elaine und begann unbeherrscht nach Kennard und Lori abwechselnd zu schreien. Lori kam sofort herbeigeeilt, als hätte sie vor der Tür Wache gestanden. Sie zog Elaine auf ihren Schoß und streichelte ihr Haar, bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

„Was quält dich bloß so?", fragte sie ratlos, aber Elaine antwortete nicht.

„Kennard ist schon auf dem Rückweg, er hat Kontakt zu uns aufgenommen", sagte Lori schließlich aufmunternd und bettete Elaine wieder in ihre Kissen. „Das Schlimmste hast du jetzt auch bald hinter dir! Nun hast du sie also doch bekommen, die Schwellenkrankheit. Aber sie ist bei dir relativ harmlos abgelaufen. Wenn ich da an meine Cleindori denke…"

Ihr Gesicht verklärte sich, und sie ließ Elaine an ihren stillen Erinnerungen teilhaben. Die stürzte sich förmlich darauf; endlich Bilder aus vergangenen Zeiten, so furchtbar die auch gewesen sein mochten – aber immerhin waren sie schon geschehen und ließen keine Zweifel offen, ob man sie vielleicht noch beeinflussen könnte oder nicht.

Die Wärme von Loris Gedankenströmen machte Elaine schläfrig. So geborgen hatte sie sich bisher nur bei Kennard gefühlt. Sie glitt in den Schlaf, und diesmal war er, zumindest in den ersten Stunden, erholsam. Dann kamen die Träume wieder, von ihrem Sohn Lew, diesmal schon erwachsen, der mit seinen Verwandten auf Aldaran einen verbotenen Zirkel bildete und mit gefährlichen Kräften herumspielte. Sie spürte seine wachsende Verzweiflung – wie konnte ich da nur hineingeraten? –, seine Angst vor der Sharra-Matrix, die schließlich außer Kontrolle geriet und alles vernichtete, an dem sein Herz hing. Zum ersten Mal sah sie ihn, nachdem alles vorbei war, völlig zerbrochen und mit entstelltem Gesicht – wieder erwachte Elaine von ihren eigenen Schreien.

Es schien ihr, als würde diese schreckliche Nacht nie vorbeigehen. Doch als sie am nächsten Morgen die Augen aufschlug, saß Kennard an ihrem Bett.

Er strahlte sie an. „Yllana, mein lieber Schatz! Ich bin fast vergangen vor Sehnsucht!"

Elaine setzte sich auf und flog ihm um den Hals, und Kennard zerquetschte sie fast.

Und das war das Ende von Elaines Krankenlager. Das ständige Gefühl, seekrank zu sein, war wie weggeblasen, und in ihrem Kopf war wieder alles da, wo es hingehörte. Es war einfach Kennard, der gefehlt hatte.

Elaine stand auf und nahm mit Hilfe von Lori und ihrer Zofe Maria ein Bad. Sie stank wirklich erbärmlich nach diesen zwölf schrecklichen Tagen, und ihre Beine konnten eine Rasur dringend gebrauchen. Nachdem sie sich ausgiebig die Zähne geputzt und die zum Teil abgesplitterten Fingernägel geschnitten hatte, half ihr Maria in ein wunderschönes dunkelblaues Kleid – wahrscheinlich war es von Cleindori – und machte ihr das Haar.

„Fühlst du dich wirklich schon stark genug, um herunter in die Halle zu kommen?", fragte Lori. „Kennard hat nämlich einen Überraschungsgast mitgebracht!"

„Larry!" Elaine bekam weiche Knie, doch sie konnte nun gar nicht mehr schnell genug mit allem fertig werden. Lori stützte sie vorsichtshalber am Ellenbogen, als sie gemeinsam die Treppe hinabstiegen. Kennard lief ihnen sofort entgegen und nahm Elaines Hand fest in seine. Dann drehte er sich zu dem rothaarigen Mann um, der ihm gefolgt war, und dessen Gesicht Elaine schon kannte – ausnahmsweise nicht aus ihren Träumen, sondern aus Kennards Geist. Allerdings sah er ein wenig älter aus, als das Bild, das Kennard von ihm hatte.

„Darf ich vorstellen: Dein Bruder Larry Montray", sagte Kennard zu Elaine. „Larry, das ist deine Schwester Elaine. Nun lernt ihr euch also endlich kennen", fügte er leise hinzu, als die Geschwister sich stumm in die Augen sahen.

Was sagt man auch zu einem Bruder, den man noch nie gesehen hat?, fragte sich Elaine. Schließlich reichte sie Larry schüchtern die Hand, aber er fasste sie bei den Schultern und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Willkommen auf Darkover, Elaine", sagte er mit rauer Stimme. „Ich freue mich so, dass du hier bist!"

„Und ich bin froh, dass wir uns diesmal nicht verpasst haben!", sagte Elaine impulsiv.

Kennard lachte und steckte Larry damit an. „Ich habe dir gesagt, sie nimmt kein Blatt vor den Mund", sagte er zu seinem Freund.

„Hätte ich damals auf Terra gewusst, dass es dich gibt, hätte ich mich geweigert, den Planeten zu verlassen!", verteidigte sich Larry, und seine dunklen Augen funkelten.

„Du wusstest nicht, dass du eine Schwester hast?", fragte Elaine ungläubig. „Aber du warst doch schon fünf, als ich geboren wurde –"

„Alt genug, um die Trennung unserer Eltern und dann Mutters Tod bewusst mitzuerleben", sagte Larry. „Das hat wohl dazu geführt, dass ich mich an sonst nichts aus dieser Zeit erinnern kann. Und Vater schien es für das Beste zu halten."

„Das tut mir Leid", sagte Elaine.

„Er hat also erst von deiner Existenz erfahren, als ich wieder nach Darkover zurückgekehrt war", sagte Kennard.

„Das hättest du mir ruhig mal eher sagen können!" Elaine puffte Kennard empört in die Seite.

„Kennard ist eben kein Freund vieler Worte – oder?" Larry zwinkerte Elaine zu, und alle lachten.

Lori rief zum Mittagessen, und die drei begaben sich zum Tisch. Elaine konnte nach dem tagelangen Fieber noch nicht viel Nahrung aufnehmen, außerdem war sie viel zu aufgeregt, um etwas zu essen. Sie beobachtete Kennard und Larry beim Reden und versuchte sich an das Gefühl zu gewöhnen, einen Bruder zu haben. Sie fühlte schon nach der kurzen Zeit eine so starke Vertrautheit zu Larry, dass sie fast an ihre Liebe zu Kennard heranreichte. Auch Lori und Valdir waren ihr inzwischen ans Herz gewachsen wie die Eltern, die sie nie hatte. Sie wünschte, sie könnten einfach alle zusammen hier auf Armida in Frieden leben – für immer.

Doch die Realität würde wahrscheinlich anders aussehen: Larry viel auf Reisen, Kennard auch oft abwesend, und sie selbst im Stadthaus in Thendara, allein mit ihrem Kind und den Spitzen der Comyn ausgesetzt – tolle Aussichten!

***

Nachmittags machten Kennard, Larry und Elaine zusammen einen Ausritt; einen für Männer. Lori erhob zuerst Einwände, die Valdir jedoch zerstreute: „Schau sie dir an – sie ist kerngesund! Die frische Luft wird ihr gut tun! Außerdem ist es ihr letzter Tag hier!"

Ja, das wusste Elaine nur zu gut; Kennard hatte achtzehn Tage für seine Reise gebraucht, und in sieben Tagen begannen die Ratssitzungen. In seiner Situation war es nicht ratsam, zu spät zu erscheinen.

So versuchte sie, alles besonders intensiv zu erleben, während sie auf Liriel im Jagdgalopp hinter Kennard und Larry hersprengte; die Weite der rötlichen Himmelskuppel über sich und die riesige dunkelrote Sonne, die sich halb hinter Schleierwolken verborgen, langsam zum Horizont bewegte; die sattgrünen Gräser und die zierlichen Bäume, die zum Teil in weiß oder rosa blühten. Auch zwei Monde tummelten sich schon wieder am Himmel. Der grüne Mond, die gerade im Osten aufging, war inzwischen fast voll, und hoch über ihr stand eine violette Sichel von dem Mond, der so hieß wie ihr Pferd.

Wenn ich wirklich in einen Turm gehe, werde ich mich mit den Mondphasen beschäftigen, nahm Elaine sich vor. Danach habe ich bestimmt keine Zeit mehr dafür. Und für solche wunderbaren Ausritte wahrscheinlich auch nicht, dachte sie etwas traurig.

Kurz vor Sonnenuntergang kehrten sie nach Armida zurück. Auf ihrem Weg zum Haus, Larry war schon etwas vorausgegangen, zog Kennard Elaine hinter eine Holzhütte. „Ich verspreche dir, dass wir so oft wie möglich nach Armida kommen. Du darfst nicht denken, dass ich dich in der Stadt versauern lasse!"

„Ach, Kennard", sagte Elaine gerührt und streichelte sein Gesicht. Im nächsten Moment küssten sie sich leidenschaftlich. „Du fehlst mir so", flüsterte er. „Leider können wir bis zur Heirat nicht oft zusammen sein. Jetzt wo die Sitzungen beginnen, werden alle ein Auge auf uns haben. Da müssen wir uns benehmen!"

Elaine seufzte und versuchte, ihre Erleichterung vor Kennard zu verbergen. Gleichzeitig wurde ihr Hals eng vor Sehnsucht nach ihm.

Nachts lag sie wach und einsam im Bett, und die Erinnerungen ihrer Fieberträume, die tagsüber etwas ihren Schrecken verloren hatten, kamen mit voller Wucht wieder. Sie haderte mit ihrer verfluchten Gabe.

Wenn ich sie doch einfach als Hirngespinste abtun könnte!, wünschte sie sich zum mindestens hundertsten Mal. Diese Einblicke in die Zukunft wünscht man seinem ärgsten Feind nicht! Als ob ich jemals sehen wollte, was mein Sohn in dieser Welt anrichten wird, wie viele Menschen er das Leben kosten soll und wie sehr er darunter leiden wird. Wie mein jüngerer Sohn in den Flammen seines Vaterhauses stirbt, wollte ich auch nicht so genau wissen. Und dass mein Leben so kurz und beschissen sein soll… all das, um bei Kennard zu bleiben, den das auch nicht gerade glücklich machen wird –

Elaine stand seufzend auf und lief im Zimmer auf und ab. Zum ersten Mal seit die _Medea_ abgeflogen war, zog sie es ernsthaft in Erwägung, Darkover wieder den Rücken zu kehren. Noch ist es nicht zu spät!, dachte sie. Kennard würde drüber hinwegkommen.

Doch dann sah sie sein Gesicht vor sich, und es schnürte ihr wieder die Kehle zu. Und vielleicht wird nichts davon wahr! Wir könnten drei Mädchen kriegen und glücklich und zufrieden auf Armida leben, bis wir alt und grau sind. Das soll ich dann wegwerfen?

Elaine legte sich wieder hin, aber sie hatte Angst einzuschlafen. Was würde sie diesmal träumen? Kennards Tod? Larrys Tod? Oder ihren eigenen?

Oh Gott, ich halte das nicht aus! Verzweifelt raufte sie sich die Haare. Ein Wunder, dass Kennard mich nicht _spürt_… Was würde ich ihm bloß sagen?

Wer schließlich an Elaines Tür klopfte, war Larry. Er war noch vollständig angekleidet, sah aber müde aus. „Elaine, was ist los mit dir?", fragte er ohne Umschweife. „Kann ich dir vielleicht helfen?"

Elaines Wunsch, sich jemandem mitzuteilen war inzwischen übermächtig, und keine Lori oder Dyan-Sperre der Welt konnten etwas daran ändern. Sie brach in Tränen aus und sank an Larrys Brust. Ohne zu zögern legte er die Arme um sie und streichelte ihr sanft übers Haar. „Ich habe so furchtbare Träume!", schluchzte sie nach einer Weile.

„Dann erzähl sie mir, _breda_", forderte er sie auf. Er führte seine Schwester zum Bett und setzte sich neben sie.

Endlich wagte Elaine es, einige der schrecklichen Bilder aus ihren Träumen und Visionen, die sie bisher gut unter Verschluss gehalten hatte, an die Oberfläche zu lassen. Worte waren nicht nötig.

Larry wurde bleich beim Anblick von Kennards brennendem Haus und dem Leid ihrer Söhne, aber keinmal wandte er den Blick von ihren dunklen Augen, und er ließ ihre Hand nicht los, die seine fest umklammerte. „Wie es aussieht, hast du von der Seite unserer Mutter die Aldaran-Gabe", sagte er schließlich, um Fassung bemüht. „Die ist nicht gerade zuverlässig, weißt du. Das alles _muss_ nicht eintreten, auch wenn du hier bleibst!"

„Ich habe ja selber nie an so etwas geglaubt", sagte Elaine. „Aber ich hatte auch vorher nie solche intensiven Träume. Larry – ich spüre dass es so kommen wird. Unser eines Kind" – sie brach kurz ab, fuhr dann aber mit erstickter Stimme fort – „wird jung sterben. Das andere wird eine ganze Stadt niederbrennen!"

„Caer Donn", sagte Larry tonlos. „Eine wunderschöne Stadt. Ich werde dort einmal mit meiner Familie leben. Zumindest träume ich das."

„Wirklich?" Elaine war für einen Moment von ihrem Kummer abgelenkt, und die Neugier gewann die Oberhand. „Weißt du auch, mit wem?"

Traurig schüttelte er den Kopf. „Thyra wird es bestimmt nicht", sagte er, und Elaine empfing das Bild einer rothaarigen Frau, die unmittelbar an der Zerstörung Caer Donns beteiligt sein würde. Ihr Gesicht war von einer wilden Schönheit, die ihr den Atem stocken ließ.

„Du kennst sie also schon", stellte Larry fest. „Sie ist Kermiacs Tochter."

„Du liebst sie?", fragte Elaine, und nun wurde ihr klar, warum Larry ständig die Reise nach Aldaran auf sich nahm, die nicht gerade unbeschwerlich war.

Larry seufzte. „Ja, obwohl es hoffnungslos ist. Wir waren kurze Zeit zusammen, aber als ihr Geliebter Robert Kadarin zurückkehrte, ließ sie mich links liegen. Wahrscheinlich war ich die ganze Zeit für sie nur ein kleiner… Cousin."

„Etwas ist merkwürdig", sagte Elaine verwundert. „In meinem Traum sehen die beiden keinen Tag älter aus, als wie ich sie jetzt in deinen Gedanken sehe. Vielleicht ist doch alles bloß ein Hirngespinst…"

„Man sagt, die beiden haben _Chirie_-Blut. Die _Chirie_ sind sehr langlebige einheimische Wesen, aber leider so gut wie ausgestorben", erklärte Larry. „Thyra sieht aus wie mit Anfang Zwanzig, dabei ist sie mindestens zehn Jahre älter als ich. Sie kann sich sogar noch an die Abreise unserer Mutter erinnern! Sie altert sehr langsam."

Elaine ließ den Kopf hängen. Also ergaben ihre Träume von Lew, Thyra und den anderen, die leichtsinnig mit dem Feuer spielten, doch einen Sinn. Das Bild der schrecklichen flammenumzüngelten Sharra-Gottheit flackerte zwischen ihnen auf, und Elaine packte das blanke Entsetzen.

Larry fasste ihre kalten Hände und drückte sie fest. „Es muss nicht passieren, hörst du? Es ist nur eine von mehreren Möglichkeiten. Und es sieht eigentlich so aus, dass die Sharra-Matrix bei Desideria Leynier und ihren Töchtern in sicheren Händen ist. Sie kennt Sharra und wird sie niemandem überlassen." Er sah sie eindringlich an. „Elaine! Wenn es wirklich alles eintreffen würde, müsste ich doch ähnliche Träume haben, meinst du nicht? Du darfst dich nicht davon beherrschen lassen. Du solltest auf jeden Fall bald in einen Turm gehen und lernen, mit deiner Gabe umzugehen. Sie macht dir sonst dein ganzes Leben kaputt!"

„Das sowieso kurz, langweilig und mies sein wird", murmelte Elaine unglücklich und spielte ihrem betroffenen Bruder ihre restlichen Visionen zu. Sie wollte nichts mehr vor ihm zurückhalten. So erfuhr er auch von ihrem desillusionierenden Gespräch mit Lori, das ihren Zwiespalt so verstärkt hatte und dem Gefühl der Unzulänglichkeit, das sie seitdem quälte. Darüber kam sie schließlich zu ihrer demütigenden Begegnung mit Dyan und wie er in ihre Gedanken eingedrungen war. „Er weiß alles!", sagte sie aufgebracht. „Wenn er es nun Kennard erzählt… es ist sowieso ein Wunder, dass er nichts merkt! Ich bin doch permanent am Senden…"

„Natürlich hat er gemerkt, dass du die Gabe hast", sagte Larry leise. „Aber im Gegensatz zu Dyan respektiert er deine Privatsphäre. Außerdem sagte er, du hättest dich irgendwie abgeschirmt…"

Elaine schnaubte. „Ich weiß gar nicht, wie das geht! Dyan hat mich abgeschirmt!", zischte sie wutentbrannt. „Damit wir uns einander entfremden!"

„Er ist wirklich raffiniert", stimmte Larry zu. „Er hat früher auch versucht, einen Keil zwischen Kennard und mich zu treiben. Wirklich, Elaine – du musst ihm aus dem Weg gehen, damit er dich nicht noch mehr verletzen kann. Und wenn ihr euch im Rat gegenübersitzt, dann vermeide jeden Blickkontakt. Im Kristallsaal sind zwar telepathische Dämpfer aufgestellt, aber Dyan ist wirklich sehr stark."

„Du meinst also nicht, ich sollte Kennard einfach alles erzählen?", fragte Elaine zweifelnd.

„Nicht vor der Hochzeit", sagte Larry. „Lori hat schon recht. Kennard ist ein mächtiger Telepath, und er fühlt sich für das Schicksal von Darkover verantwortlich. Ich denke, wenn er den Inhalt deiner Träume kennt, ist der Gewissenskonflikt vorprogrammiert. Von mir erfährt er zumindest nichts. Und was Dyan betrifft…" Seine Miene verfinsterte sich. „Sie stehen sich wirklich sehr nah. Doch Kennard konnte seine Gefühle irgendwann nicht mehr erwidern, weißt du. Seitdem fühlt er sich Dyan gegenüber irgendwie schuldig."

„Wahrscheinlich hat er ihn auch fleißig manipuliert", vermutete Elaine bissig, und Larry nickte. „Es sieht Kennard ansonsten nicht ähnlich, sich an der Nase herumführen zu lassen…"

„Du kennst ihn wirklich gut, oder?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihn wirklich kenne", sagte Larry. „Aber er ist mir vertraut wie kein anderer. Und wir haben eine Menge zusammen erlebt. Vor allem als wir jünger waren…"

„Erzähl mir davon", bat Elaine. „Ihr wart sechzehn, als ihr euch kennengelernt habt, oder? Hat er dich nicht als erstes aus einer Schlägerei herausgeboxt?" Sie rückte sich in eine bequemere Position, stopfte sich ihr Kopfkissen in den Rücken und sah ihren Bruder mit schiefgelegtem Kopf an.

Larry lachte. „Ja, das hat er – allerdings bestand er darauf, dass ich die Sache an Ort und Stelle auf ehrenhafte Weise regelte. Ich sah schlimm aus danach."

Elaine kuschelte sich tiefer in ihr Kissen, während Larry erzählte, wie Kennard ihn mit zu sich nach Hause genommen hatte, um ihn mit sauberer Kleidung und Essen zu versorgen und anschließend seinem Vater vorstellte; während die Sichel von Liriel ihre Bahn über den Nachthimmel beendete und langsam im Dunst versank, der über den Bergen lag, tauchte sie ein in die beruhigende Vergangenheit, in der jedes Ereignis, jeder gesagte Satz seinen festen Platz hatte. Ebenso wie jener weltoffene, unbeschwerte Kennard Alton, der noch nicht wusste, wie es sich anfühlte, vom Heimweh zerrissen zu werden; der voller Neugier auf den Terraner Larry Montray war, seit sie sich zum allerersten Mal direkt nach Larrys Ankunft am Raumhafen begegnet waren, und darauf brannte, etwas über die Sterne und den Weltraum zu erfahren – bis er schließlich an Larrys Stelle mit seinem Vater nach Terra reiste. Und damit die Kette der Ereignisse in Gang setzte, die nun ihr Schicksal werden würden…


	5. Die Ratssitzungen

**Die Ratssitzungen**

Elaine und Larry blieben zusammen, bis die Sonne ihre ersten roten Strahlen über den Himmel schickte. Sie hatten sich gerade erst gefunden, und einander eine Menge zu erzählen. Eine Nacht war viel zu kurz, doch schon am nächsten Morgen ritten sie und Kennard mit Valdir nach Thendara zurück. Zu Elaines großem Bedauern musste Larry wieder nach Aldaran. Sie spürte, wie sehr es ihn dorthin zog, zu seiner unerfüllten Liebe. Er war nur nach Armida gekommen, um Elaine zu sehen.

„Bleib tapfer und vergiss nicht, was ich dir gesagt habe", raunte er Elaine beim Abschied ins Ohr. „Wir sehen uns beim Comynball!"

„Ich weiß", flüsterte Elaine zurück.

Wir hätten ruhig noch zwei Tage auf Armida bleiben können, dachte Elaine etwas verstimmt. Der Rat beginnt erst in sechs Tagen!

Diesmal schien jedoch Kennard den vorausschauenden Blick zu haben: Am Nachmittag zog ein schweres Gewitter auf, und sie mussten in einer kleinen Stadt Halt machen. Als das Wetter sich einigermaßen aufklärte, war es schon fast dunkel, und so blieben sie gleich über Nacht. Am Tag darauf war es deutlich kälter geworden, und die Wege zum Teil vereist. Trotz aller Vorsicht verstauchte Valdirs Pferd sich einen Knöchel, und sie brauchten fast bis zum Anbruch der Nacht, bis sie im Schritttempo das nächste Dorf erreichten, wo sie das Tier versorgen und unterstellen konnten.

Am nächsten Morgen besorgte Valdir sich ein neues Pferd bei einem Bauern, der vor Ehrfurcht fast verging und sich hartnäckig weigerte, von seinem _Vai Dom_ Geld anzunehmen. Elaine hätte es nicht geglaubt, wenn Lori ihr nicht schon einiges über die darkovanische Bevölkerung beigebracht hätte. Als sie endlich weiterziehen konnten, begann es zu graupeln, und später richtig zu schneien. An das stramme Reisetempo vom Hinweg war natürlich nicht mehr zu denken.

Als sie endlich in Thendara eintrafen, hatten sie tatsächlich nur noch drei Tage Zeit bis zum Beginn der Ratssitzungen. Valdir blieb in der Comynburg, während Kennard und Elaine das Stadthaus der Altons bezogen, das bei ihrer Ankunft mal wieder lichterloh brannte. Das hob Elaines Stimmung nicht gerade, doch sie hatte sich allmählich an solche Dinge gewöhnt und trat mit einem Achselzucken ein.

Caitlin war schon abgereist und hatte einen beträchtlichen Teil des Hausrats und des Personals mitgenommen. „Dann weiß ich, womit wir die nächsten Tage beschäftigt sind", stellte Kennard kopfschüttelnd fest.

Viel Zeit blieb ihnen zumindest nicht füreinander. Zusammen mit seinem langjährigen _Coridom_ Andres war Kennard fast den ganzen Tag unterwegs, um auf die Schnelle die wichtigsten fehlenden Dinge nachzukaufen und Stellen im Haushalt zu besetzen. Elaine wurde mulmig bei dem Gedanken, sich nicht nur an lauter neue Gesichter gewöhnen zu müssen, sondern sie auch noch einzuarbeiten und zu befehligen. Auf der _Medea_ hatte sie öfter Gruppen angeleitet, aber Dienstleistungen wurden von Computern, Robotern oder Maschinen erledigt. Bei der Wahl ihrer Zofe sprach sie deshalb ein Machtwort: „Ich will Catalina!"

Damit hatte sie eine gute Wahl getroffen, denn Catalina kannte sich nicht nur mit Elaines Haaren aus, sondern wusste auch, wie man mit Hausangestellten umspringen durfte. Außerdem ging sie mit Elaine zu dem langjährigen Schneider der Altons, damit sie sich endlich eigene Kleider anfertigen lassen konnte. Elaine trug nach wie vor die Sachen der verstorbenen Cleindori am Leib; Lori hatte auf Armida noch ein paar weitere Kleider von Kennards Stiefschwester aus einer alten Truhe gezaubert.

Dann begann die Ratsversammlung, pünktlich zehn Tage vor der Mittsommernacht. Kennard ging stets früh morgens aus dem Haus und kehrte erst spät nach Sonnenuntergang zurück.

Elaine versuchte sich die Zeit zu vertreiben; sie ging mit Catalina spazieren, richtete die Wohnung mit den Gegenständen ein, die Kennard gekauft hatte oder stöberte in der kleinen Bibliothek herum. Doch die meisten Bücher waren in _Casta_ geschrieben, und Elaine musste feststellen, dass es etwas ganz anderes war, diese Sprache eigenhändig lesen zu müssen, als sie mit Menschen zu sprechen, mit denen man im telepathischen Kontakt stand. Daher rührte auch ihr Problem, in Abwesenheit von Telepathen mit Catalina zu kommunizieren. Das Mädchen schien kaum _Laran_ zu haben, und Elaine verstand nur wenig von dem, was sie sagte; woraufhin sie auf einmal selbst nur noch die einfachsten Sätze zustande brachte. Außerdem – worüber sollte sie mit einem Dienstmädchen sprechen, das sie hartnäckig siezte, es aber selbst als Beleidigung empfunden hätte, so angesprochen zu werden? Standesunterschiede waren etwas, womit Elaine sich in ihrer alten Welt nie auseinandersetzen musste, und nach den wenigen Wochen auf Darkover hatte sie immer noch ein Problem damit.

Bereits am dritten Tag langweilte sie sich entsetzlich. Kein Fernsehen, kein Telefon, keine Computer – nachdem sie in der ersten Zeit von all den neuen Ereignissen voll in Anspruch genommen war, traf sie der Kulturschock nun mit voller Macht. Sie hasste es, morgens aufzustehen, wenn die Räume im Haus noch bitterkalt waren, und sich in diese schweren raschelnden Kleider zu quälen, in denen sie sich kaum rühren konnte. Sie hasste den ewigen Haferbrei mit Nüssen zum Frühstück, den alle außer ihr offenbar als Delikatesse ansahen. Und dass sie nie wieder einen vernünftigen Kaffee trinken sollte, konnte nur ein schlechter Witz sein.

Was habe ich getan? dachte sie ungläubig, als sie bewegungslos im Salon saß, auf dem Schoß eine Alibi-Stickerei. Ich sitze auf einem Eisklumpen von einem Planeten fest, auf dem finsterstes Mittelalter herrscht – von den hygienischen Verhältnissen zum Glück mal abgesehen. Ich muss an jeder Ecke aufpassen, was ich _denke_, aber reden kann ich mit niemandem. Freundinnen zu haben ist hier anscheinend nicht üblich – also, was fängt eine kinderlose _Comynara_ mit ihren zähen Nachmittagen an, die zu allem Überfluss auch noch vier Stunden länger dauern? Ich werde hier wirklich Schimmel ansetzen!

Was hätte sie jetzt für einen der öden Tage zusammen mit Lizzy in irgendeinem verstaubten Archiv gegeben! Da konnte man wenigstens quatschen und erfüllte trotzdem irgendeine Funktion.

Und das hier ist nur ein Vorgeschmack, ahnte sie. Kennard war ein vielbeschäftigter Mann; er hatte als Comynerbe viele Pflichten inne, und dazu spürte Elaine seinen drängenden Wunsch dahinter, noch einmal in den Turm von Arilinn zu gehen und in einem telepathischen Zirkel zu arbeiten. Wiederholt tauchte die Frage auf, was eine Ehe mit Kennard für einen Sinn haben sollte: Ein Mann, der nie da ist, ein frustriertes Hausfrauendasein und ein früher Tod. Dann ein Kennard, der vor Gram fast vergeht und zwei kreuzunglückliche Söhne, die nur Unheil anrichten.

Elaine, lass es!, wisperte diese zweifelnde Stimme in ihr – war es Dyan? Lass die Finger von diesem Planeten. Du bist doch jetzt schon einsam und unglücklich.

Elaine dachte an ihr Zertifikat, das oben im Schlafzimmer in der Innentasche ihrer terranischen Uniform steckte. An einen erfüllenden Job auf einem Raumschiff, elektrischen Strom und Freundinnen, mit denen man lachen und über alles reden konnte.

Was soll ich mit diesem Mann, der bis oben hin zugeknöpft ist, und dem ich meine wichtigsten Ängste nicht anvertrauen kann? Da konnte ich mit Larry doch um einiges besser reden. Ja, ich liebe Kennard. Aber ist es das wirklich wert, hier zu bleiben und alle unglücklich zu machen?

Doch als Kennard spät abends zu Elaine ins Wohnzimmer kam, wo sie mit vor Müdigkeit tränenden Augen auf ihn wartete, hatte sie die Antwort. Ein Blick aus seinen grauen Augen reichte, um alle ihre Zweifel zu zerstreuen, und sie sehnte sich mit jeder Faser ihres Herzens nach ihrer unbeschwerten Zeit in der Alton-Suite zurück.

„Elaine, morgen werde ich dich dem Rat vorstellen", eröffnete ihr Kennard mit angespannter Stimme, nachdem er sie kurz umarmt hatte. „Unser Anliegen wurde heute nachmittag schon besprochen; es geht eigentlich nur darum, dass dich alle kennenlernen."

„Also Fleischbeschau", stellte Elaine fest. „Oder muss ich auch was sagen?"

„Sie werden dir einige Fragen stellen, auf die du vorbereitet sein solltest", sagte Kennard zögernd. „Als erstes über deine Herkunft, obwohl sie natürlich genau bescheid wissen. Aber es geht um deine Darstellung eurer Familienverhältnisse. Und um deine Einstellung zu den Terranern und der Aldaran-Familie."

„Meine Familienverhältnisse gehen niemanden etwas an!", fuhr Elaine auf. „Oder wollen die mir einen Strick daraus drehen, dass meine Mutter gestorben ist und mein Vater mich nicht wollte?"

„Natürlich nicht", sagte Kennard beschwichtigend. „Sei am besten ehrlich, auch was die Terraner betrifft. Es sollte bloß alles in einem diplomatischen Rahmen bleiben. Am heikelsten ist eigentlich deine Verwandtschaft mit den Aldarans. Die Comyn haben Angst vor ihnen, und es ist gut, dass du noch keinen Kontakt zu ihnen hattest. Du solltest nicht einmal unser Treffen mit Larry erwähnen."

„Das glaube ich jetzt nicht!" Elaine war fassungslos. „Larry ist mein Bruder! Wie passt denn das nun zum Thema Familienverhältnisse?", fragte sie schneidend.

Kennard rieb sich die Stirn. „Elaine, es ist alles furchtbar kompliziert. In dem Fall ist es wichtiger, jegliche Sympathie zu den Aldarans abzustreiten. Ein weiteres Problem ist aus diesem Grunde auch deine Aldarangabe."

„Meine… was?", fragte Elaine schwach. Er spricht mich wirklich darauf an!, dachte sie panisch.

„Du musst keine Angst haben, Elaine. Ich habe ihnen erzählt, dass du telepathische Fähigkeiten hast. Alles weitere geht niemanden etwas an", sagte Kennard traurig. Nicht einmal mich.

Elaine starrte Kennard nur mit großen Augen an, unfähig etwas zu sagen oder geordnete Gedanken auszusenden. In ihr tobten Schmerz darüber, Kennard so verletzt zu sehen, vermischt mit der Wut über ihre unmögliche Situation.

„Yllana _mea_", sagte Kennard mit brüchiger Stimme. „Was passiert eigentlich mit uns?"

Elaine war den Tränen nahe. Aber eine eiserne Kraft in ihr – war es Dyan? – befahl ihr den Kopf zu heben. „Du erzählst mir besser noch einmal ganz genau, was morgen im Rat mit uns passieren wird", schlug sie mit falscher Munterkeit vor. „Ich möchte gut vorbereitet sein."

***

Elaine war sehr aufgeregt, als sie am nächsten Morgen kurz nach Sonnenaufgang erwachte. Sie zwang sich zu einem reichhaltigen Frühstück – natürlich mit Nuss-Müsli – und verwendete danach mit Catalina viel Zeit auf ihre Garderobe und Frisur.

Das Ergebnis konnte sich vor jedem Comynmitglied sehen lassen. Elaine trug ein dunkelgrünes Kleid mit langen ausgestellten Ärmeln, darüber ein dunkelblaues Wolltuch. Ihre Haare wurden kunstvoll im Nacken von der Schmetterlingsspange aus Kupfer zusammengehalten, die Lori ihr an ihrem zweiten Tag in Armida geschenkt hatte. Sie wirkte anständig und seriös; gleichzeitig unterstrich das Kleid in dezenter Weise ihre weiblichen Linien, was ihr etwas Schutzbedürftiges gab.

„Du siehst aus wie eine perfekte zukünftige Ehefrau, die nur das Wohl ihrer Familie und der Domäne im Kopf hat", lobte Kennard, und beide lachten nervös.

Gemeinsam fuhren sie mit einer Kutsche zur Comynburg, die im Gegensatz zum letzten Mal ziemlich belebt war. Zu dem in wenigen Tagen bevorstehenden Comynball reisten die Familien aller Domänen von überall her an. Viele Köpfe drehten sich zu ihnen um, als sie hoch aufgerichtet zum Kristallsaal schritten. Elaine hätte sich am liebsten an Kennards Hand festgeklammert wie ein kleines Mädchen, doch sie nahm sich zusammen und setzte eine kühle Miene auf. Ohne diesen Schutzpanzer würde sie hier jämmerlich versagen, das wusste sie. Denn Dyan war hier und wartete bestimmt nur darauf, dass sie sich vor sämtlichen Comynmitgliedern bis auf die Knochen blamierte.

Der Kristallsaal hatte eine achteckige Form. In sieben der Wände waren Logen eingelassen; eine für jede Domäne. Valdir saß bereits in der Loge, über der das schwarz-grüne Wappen der Altons prangte. Er stand auf, um Elaine einen Stuhl zurechtzurücken. „Seid gegrüßt, _Damisela_ Yllana", sagte er, so dass es alle im Saal hören konnten.

Elaine knickste und setzte sich, dann ließ sie ihren Blick über die anderen Logen schweifen, die noch nicht alle besetzt waren. Direkt ihnen gegenüber in der Ardais-Loge hockte allerdings schon Dyan wie ein wachsamer Falke auf seiner Stange und erdolchte Elaine mit seinen fast farblosen Augen.

Elaine zwang sich, woanders hinzuschauen. Dabei fiel ihr auf, dass bei der Loge daneben die Vorhänge zugezogen waren. „Ist das die Aldaran-Loge?", fragte sie Kennard.

Mit gesenkter Stimme setzte er zu einer längeren Antwort an, doch Elaine hörte nur ein Kauderwelsch von Namen, und darüber hinaus stellte sie fest, dass sie Kennard kaum verstand. Was ist denn jetzt kaputt? dachte sie verzweifelt.

Als er ihren verwirrten Blick bemerkte, lachte er kurz auf. „Das sind die telepathischen Dämpfer", erklärte er dann. „Wir können in diesem Raum keine Gedanken austauschen, oder zumindest nur sehr begrenzt. Aber ich kann durch die Alton-Gabe mit dir in Verbindung bleiben. Verstehst du mich jetzt wieder besser?"

Elaine nickte erleichtert und wiederholte ihre Frage.

„Ja, das ist die Aldaran-Loge. Du weißt ja, dass sie vom Rat ausgeschlossen sind", gab Kennard Auskunft.

Lori sei Dank, dachte Elaine ironisch, was Kennard mit einem kurzen Hochziehen eines Mundwinkels quittierte, bevor er weitersprach. „Es sind also nur sechs Domänen hier vertreten. Der blonde Mann zum Beispiel, der uns so neugierig anstarrt, ist Lord Ridenow mit seinem Sohn Edric. Und die Frau in der Loge daneben ist Lady Lindir-Aillard. Bei den Aillards wird das Laran nur an Frauen vererbt. Die direkte Aillard-Linie ist deshalb mit Cleindori ausgestorben. Und dann ist da noch Stefan der Vierte." Kennard grinste und zeigte auf die leere Elhalyn-Loge. „Mal ist er da, mal nicht. Es wird also spannend, wenn sie über uns abstimmen."

Direkt gegenüber der leeren Wand befand sich die Hastur-Loge mit dem blau-silberfarbenen Wappen, in der sich gerade ein junger Mann niederließ. Er blickte Kennard nicht gerade freundlich an. „Das ist Rafael, Caitlins Ziehbruder", sagte Kennard mit einem Gesicht, als habe er Zahnschmerzen. „Er ist heute zum ersten Mal hier, wahrscheinlich weil er Caitlin erst nach Burg Hastur geleiten musste."

Und er wird nicht gut auf uns zu sprechen sein, dachte Elaine. Ihr entging nicht, dass Rafael sie abschätzend musterte.

Es vergingen noch einige Minuten, bis sich die Tür öffnete und ein mittelgroßer Mann mit silbergrauem Haar und in Hasturfarben gekleidet hereinkam. Er strahlte eine solche natürliche Würde aus, dass alle Gespräche sofort verstummten. Das war also Danvan Hastur, den Elaine bereits in voller Fahrt erlebt hatte. Ihm folgte ein unauffällig aussehender Mann, der neben Danvans Stuhl stehenblieb. Dein Dolmetscher, sagte Kennard in ihrem Kopf.

Die Sitzung wurde eröffnet, obwohl die Elhalyn-Loge noch immer unbesetzt war. Danvan kam gleich zum Wesentlichen. Er hieß Kennard und Elaine aufzustehen. Elaines Herz begann schneller zu klopfen, als sie sich mit der terranischen Form ihres Namens vorstellte, wie Kennard ihr empfohlen hatte, und anschließend einen tiefen Knicks machte.

Dann stellte Danvan ihr die erste Frage. Elaine verstand sie mühelos, weil Kennard für alle unmerkbar den Rapport hielt, doch wartete sie die Übersetzung des Dolmetschers ab: „Elaine Montray, bitte beschreibt uns kurz, wie Euer bisheriges Leben auf der Erde abgelaufen ist, wer Eure Eltern sind und wie und warum Ihr nach Darkover gekommen seid."

Elaine holte Luft und erzählte kurz und sachlich, wie ihre Eltern, Wade Montray und Mariel Aldaran, sich auf Darkover kennengelernt hatten und sie ihm auf seinen Heimatplaneten gefolgt sei, wo Larry und Elaine geboren wurden. Als sie achtzehn war, sei ihr Vater zusammen mit Kennard von Darkover auf die Erde zurückgekehrt, wo sie Kennard das erste Mal für kurze Zeit begegnete. Nach ihrem Schulabschluss hatte sie sich für ein Weltraumphysik-Studium auf der _Medea_ beworben und wurde angenommen. Als das Raumschiff auf Darkover Halt machte, traf sie Kennard durch Zufall wieder, und die beiden beschlossen zu heiraten. Ihr Vorgesetzter habe schließlich eingewilligt, dass Elaine aus dem Dienst ausschied und auf Darkover blieb.

Mehr müssen sie nicht wissen, und es ist nichts gelogen, dachte Elaine zufrieden. Sie spürte die Präsenz von Kennard und seinem Vater deutlich neben sich, und das gab ihr Kraft, Danvan Hastur ruhig ins Gesicht zu schauen und Dyans Blicke zu ignorieren.

„Was wisst Ihr über die Aldarans?", war Hasturs nächste Frage.

„Nicht viel", antwortete Elaine. „Meine Mutter starb kurz nach meiner Geburt. Ich weiß, dass die Aldarans in den Hellers wohnen und dass ich einen Onkel habe, bei dem Kennard um meine Hand angehalten hat." Sie lächelte.

„Habt Ihr kein Interesse, diesen Teil Eurer Verwandtschaft kennenzulernen?"

„Ich bin wegen Kennard hiergeblieben", sagte Elaine mit fester Stimme. „Wären wir uns nicht begegnet, befände ich mich schon wieder Lichtjahre von hier entfernt."

„Was ist mit Eurem Bruder? Er lebt hier!"

„Wir sind getrennt voneinander aufgewachsen. Ich weiß nicht viel über ihn", sagte Elaine. „Aber Kennard erzählte mir, dass wir uns auf dem Comynball begegnen werden."

„Wenn Ihr überhaupt dran teilnehmt!", rief der blonde Mann, den Kennard ihr als Lord Ridenow vorgestellt hatte, in einem hervorragenden Terra-Standard.

Elaine biss sich auf die Lippe. Aber dann hob sie den Kopf. „Davon gehe ich aus", antwortete sie kühl.

Danvan Hastur bedachte Lord Ridenow mit einem strafenden Blick. Dann wandte er sich wieder Elaine zu. „Was haltet Ihr davon, dass die Aldarans den Terranern bei ihrer Ankunft erlaubt haben, ihren Flughafen in Caer Donn einzurichten?"

Elaine war auf diese Frage vorbereitet. „Ich muss es wohl gutheißen, weil sich sonst meine Eltern nie begegnet wären."

Mit dieser Antwort löste sie einiges Gelächter aus. Sie fing einen Blick von der zierlichen Frau der Aillard-Domäne auf, deren Augen lustig funkelten. Danvan grinste etwas säuerlich. „Und findet Ihr generell, dass man dem Imperium gegenüber aufgeschlossen sein sollte?", fragte er lauernd.

„Wenn Ihr die Sitten meint, mit denen das Imperium sich in die Bräuche anderer Kulturen einmischt und ihnen seine Vorstellungen aufzwingen will – nein, das finde ich nicht", sagte Elaine vorsichtig. „Eine friedliche Koexistenz dagegen, bei der beide Seiten voneinander lernen und sich respektieren, so wie ich es auf einigen Welten kennengelernt habe, finde ich gut, für alle Beteiligten." Was für ein Eiertanz, dachte sie angespannt. Wie genau will er es denn noch wissen?

Danvan stellte noch einige Fangfragen zu dem Thema, die Elaine gut parierte. Eine kurze Unterbrechung erfolgte, als die Tür aufging, und Stefan Elhalyn mit gesenktem Kopf auf seinen Platz schlurfte. Dann wendete Danvan sich kurz ihrer Arbeit auf der _Medea_ zu, bevor er abrupt das Thema wechselte: „Habt Ihr _Laran_?"

„Ja, Lord Hastur. Ich kann mit anderen Telepathen Gedanken austauschen, seit ich hier auf Darkover bin."

„Habt Ihr schon irgendeine andere Form von übersinnlichen Fähigkeiten an Euch bemerkt? Es gibt spezielle _donas_ der Domänen, zum Beispiel die Weitsicht der Aldarans. Habt Ihr Träume? Visionen? Vorahnungen?"

„Nein, bis jetzt nicht." Zum ersten Mal musste Elaine lügen, und sie spürte den harten Blick von Dyan, für einen Moment sogar ein Ziehen hinter der Stirn.

„Ist sie schon von einer Bewahrerin getestet worden?", wandte Danvan sich an Kennard, der verneinte.

„Das wäre aber die Voraussetzung für eine Zustimmung des Rats", sagte Danvan streng. „Darum solltet Ihr euch sehr bald kümmern, Kennard!"

Na, dann kann ich wirklich meine Tasche packen, dachte Elaine, und sie fühlte ihre Hände kalt werden.

„Kommen wir zum nächsten Punkt", verkündete Danvan Hastur. „Den Altersunterschied zwischen Kennard Alton und Elaine Montray, der fast inakzeptabel ist. Was habt Ihr dazu zu sagen?"

Elaine war froh, dass jetzt Kennard die Antwort übernahm, so wie sie es abgesprochen hatten: „Als ich mit dreiundzwanzig mein Abschlussexamen machte, schrieb man auf Terra das Jahr 6020 nach Christi. Es ist auch das Jahr, in dem Elaine und ich uns kennenlernten und sie in den Raumfahrtdienst eintrat. Sie ist im Jahr 6002 geboren, sie war zu dem Zeitpunkt also achtzehn. Wir können das alles schriftlich belegen!"

Mit diesen Worten zog Kennard Elaines Personalien und sein Abschlusszeugnis aus seinem Mantel, ging auf Danvan zu und legte die Dokumente mit Nachdruck vor ihn auf den Tisch. Danvan überflog sie stirnrunzelnd. „Aber dann verstehe ich nicht …", begann er verwirrt. „Lady Elaine sieht kaum älter aus als zwanzig."

„Wir alle hier wissen, dass es nicht so ist", sagte Kennard knapp. „Die Befürchtung, ich könne ihr Vater sein, dürfte damit also hinreichend zerstreut sein!"

Danvan gab Kennard mit unzufriedener Miene die Papiere zurück und schickte ihn mit einer Kopfbewegung wieder an seinen Platz. Er sagte nichts mehr zu dem Thema, aber es war bestimmt nicht erledigt. Elaine wusste, es kam eigentlich nicht darauf an, was für Zahlen in ihren Zeugnissen standen. Es zählte, was die Leute dachten. Das tief verwurzelte Tabu, das Widerwillen in jedem erzeugen musste, der Kennard mit seiner jungen Frau zusammen sah, ließ sich durch seine Beweisführung nicht ausmerzen. „Nicht einmal das Argument, dass man mit einer jüngeren Frau aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach besser Erben zeugen kann, genügt ihnen", hatte Kennard an einem der letzten Abende finster bemerkt.

„Ich habe keine weiteren Fragen", bemerkte Danvan schließlich. Elaine setzte sich aufatmend und beglückwünschte sich im Stillen zu den zahlreichen Rhetorikseminaren, die sie während ihrer Ausbildung absolviert hatte. Sie konnte jedoch nicht im Geringsten einschätzen, ob sie auch nur eines der Domänenoberhäupter in diesem Raum von Kennards Wahl überzeugt hatte.

Die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich nun Lord Ridenow zu, der mit großem Getue seinen Sohn Edric als zukünftigen Erben seiner Domäne vorstellte. Elaine verstand kein Wort, da Kennard den Rapport inzwischen gelockert hatte und der Lord einen starken Dialekt hatte. So überließ sie sich ihren Gedanken und dachte mit Bangen an die bevorstehende Prüfung ihres _Larans_.

Sie war froh, als Danvan die Sitzung zur Mittagspause aufhob. Valdir lud seinen Sohn und sie zum Mittagessen in die Alton-Suite ein. Elaine nahm ihren Mantel und konnte es kaum erwarten, den Kristallsaal hinter sich zu lassen, doch Kennard wartete auf Dyan, der gerade mit der Geschmeidigkeit eines Panthers auf sie zukam. Wie gewohnt streifte er Elaine nur mit einem Blick und sagte dann zu Kennard: „Sie hat sich sehr souverän geschlagen, deine kleine Braut. Wie raffiniert sie eigentlich keine der Fragen direkt beantwortet hat! Aber ob es euch was nützen wird?"

„Ein Blinder sieht, dass alles nur eine Farce ist!", sagte Kennard wütend. „Die Entscheidung steht doch ohnehin schon fest!"

Valdir legte begütigend eine Hand auf seinen Arm. „Das würde ich nicht so sehen, Kennard. Auch die Comyn können ihre Meinung ändern, wie zum Beispiel damals, als du den _Terranan_ Larry kennengelernt hast. Sie haben euren Austausch schließlich genehmigt."

Elaine hielt ihren Blick die ganze Zeit gesenkt, dabei wäre sie Dyan am liebsten ins Gesicht gesprungen – diesem arroganten Kerl, der mit Kennard über sie redete, als sei sie nicht da, und dabei schon wieder ganz selbstverständlich an ihren Gehirnwindungen herumzupfte. Verschwinde, du Widerling!, dachte sie verbissen, doch sie konnte nichts dagegen machen, dass Dyan sich die aktuellsten Versionen ihrer Träume zu Gemüte führte.

„Lasst uns losgehen", sagte Kennard endlich, „bevor Rafael mich in die Finger bekommt und mir den Appetit verdirbt!"

Um Elaines Hunger war es bereits geschehen. Ihr Magen fühlte sich wie zugekleistert an, dazu gesellte sich ein leichtes Übelkeitsgefühl.

Sobald Kennard die Eingangstür zur Alton-Suite heftig hinter sich zugeworfen hatte, legte er los: „Das wird ja immer schöner! _Laran_ testen! Und das fällt unserem Danvan _jetzt_ ein. Reine Schikane!" Außer sich vor Wut lief er im Zimmer herum und pfefferte seinen Pelzmantel auf ein Sofa.

Elaine dagegen wurde von der Vertrautheit der Räume regelrecht erschlagen, in denen sie mit Kennard diese wundervollen Tage verbracht hatte, die ihr nun schon sehr lange her zu sein schienen. Damals gab es nur uns, dachte sie.

„Ein halber Tagesritt ist das!", wetterte Kennard. „Das hätten wir auf dem Weg nach Armida erledigen können! Danvan hat mir nichts gesagt!"

„Beruhige dich, Kennard!", rief Valdir dazwischen. „Auf die Idee hättest du sehr wohl alleine kommen können. Die Frage ist jetzt, wann ihr hinreitet! Doch am besten gleich morgen."

„_Wo_hin?", fragte Elaine schwach. Ihr wurde gerade richtig schlecht, und in ihren Ohren war ein brummendes Geräusch.

„Nach Arilinn natürlich!", antwortete Kennard ungeduldig.

Elaine kämpfte mit den Tränen und fragte sich wieder einmal, was es für einen Sinn haben sollte zu heiraten, wenn man sich schon durch den Vorbereitungsstress die Beziehung ruinierte. Kennard folgte mühelos ihren Gedanken und donnerte in ihrem Kopf: Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du bei der kleinsten Schwierigkeit schon aufgibst!

„Kennard!", sagte Valdir warnend.

Elaine taumelte; dann presste sie die Hand vor den Mund und rannte ins Badezimmer.

An Mittagessen dachte danach keiner mehr. Kennard brachte Elaine ins Stadthaus zurück, und schon auf den Weg dorthin bekam sie Fieber, und alle Glieder schmerzten. „Schon wieder die Schwellenkrankheit?", überlegte er besorgt. „Dann wäre es sowieso höchste Zeit, dass eine _Leronis_ nach dir sieht."

In ihrem Zustand konnte Elaine natürlich nicht reisen. Kennard würde nach Arilinn reiten und die Bewahrerin bitten, etwas eher zu kommen, als sie es ohnehin wegen dem Comynball vorgehabt hatte.

Elaine, die Angst hatte, dass sich ihre Krankheit in seiner Abwesenheit verschlimmern würde, stöhnte: „Musst du wirklich gehen? Kann man sie nicht von der Comynburg aus über die Relais rufen?"

„Das wäre wirklich sehr unhöflich", erklärte Kennard. „Ich möchte sie schon persönlich bitten!" Elaine spürte hinter seinen Worten, wie ungehalten er über sie und die ganze Situation war. Was passiert bloß mit uns?, dachte sie traurig.

***

Eine Stunde später ritt er los und überließ sie der Obhut Catalinas. Elaines Fieber stieg zwar nicht, doch stattdessen befiel sie eine Trostlosigkeit, die sie stundenlang wie gelähmt daliegen ließ, während das brummende Geräusch in ihrem Kopf sie fast verrückt machte. Auch Schlaf brachte ihr keine Erlösung, denn die Traumbilder stiegen in ihr empor, sobald sie die Augen geschlossen hatte.

„_Damisela_?"

Elaine schreckte aus dem Halbschlaf hoch und blinzelte Catalina an, die plötzlich in der Tür ihres Schlafzimmers stand.

„Ihr habt Besuch. Eine Dame, sie wartet unten. Was soll ich ihr sagen?"

„Ich komme schon." Elaine, die froh über eine Ablenkung war, rappelte sich hoch und folgte ihrem Dienstmädchen zur Treppe ins Erdgeschoss. Eine Dame? überlegte sie. Wen kenne ich hier wohl – außer Caitlin??

Dann blieb sie wie angewurzelt auf halber Treppe stehen. „Lizzy!"

„Elaine!", rief Lizzy erstaunt. „Bist du's?"

Elaine stolperte fast über ihr langes Kleid, als sie die Treppe herunterhastete. Die Freundinnen fielen sich ungestüm um den Hals und fingen wie verrückt an zu lachen. „Was um alles in der Welt _machst_ du hier?", fragte Elaine dann fassungslos. „Wieso bist du nicht –"

„Die _Medea_ hatte eine Panne", kicherte Lizzy. „Wir waren schon ein paar Tage unterwegs, dann wurde ein Schaden am Überlichtgeschwindigkeitsantrieb festgestellt. Ja, und hier bin ich wieder!"

Elaine war so überwältigt, dass sie kaum sprechen konnte. Ihre Freundin, die sie für immer in den Tiefen des Weltalls verloren geglaubt hatte, stand in Fleisch und Blut vor ihr und verströmte den vertrauten Duft ihres Parfums, als wäre es das Normalste der Welt.

„Ich dachte, ich schau mal, wie's dir geht", sagte Lizzy und wurde ernst. „Aber anscheinend nicht sehr gut, oder?"

„Immerhin schon besser als vorhin!" Elaine hätte am liebsten laut losgeheult, aber sie erinnerte sich rechtzeitig an ihren künftigen Status als _Comynara_. Sie wies Catalina an, Tee in das kleine Arbeitszimmer von Kennard zu bringen, und zog sich dorthin mit ihrer Freundin zurück. Es war einer der wenigen Räume, in dem nicht ständig Dienstboten herumwuselten.

„Jetzt erzähl mal, was du seit deinem Dinner mit Kennard Alton alles erlebt hast", forderte Lizzy sie auf, als zwei dampfende Teetassen vor ihnen standen und Catalina die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

Und Elaine erzählte. Sie ließ sich ihre ersten Liebesnächte mit Kennard genüsslich auf der Zunge zergehen, genau wie sie es sich gewünscht hatte. Sie blühte regelrecht dabei auf, und das Brummen in den Ohren verschwand fast. Lizzy hörte mit neidischer Miene zu; es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie begriff, was Elaine mit _Laran_ meinte.

Dann der Schock, als der schwule Dyan in ihren Kopf eingedrungen war und sich den Inhalt ihrer Visionen aneignete. „So ein Schwein", sagte Lizzy empört. „Das klingt ja wie eine Vergewaltigung!"

„Mental gesehen war es das auch! Und seitdem geht es mit Kennard und mir bergab! Mit ihm zu reden war noch nie einfach. Und genau da ging auch leider die ganze Hektik los. Wir sehen uns eigentlich kaum noch!"

Elaine erzählte von ihrer Reise nach Armida und von dem ihr unbegreiflichen darkovanischen Ehrenkodex, der Kennard zu dieser Reise in die Hellers veranlasste und sie allein ließ mit ihrem erwachenden Laran, ihren Ängsten und den wiederkehrenden Träumen. Von ihrem Gespräch mit Lori, das wirklich keinen Platz für Illusionen gelassen hatte. Sie erzählte von dem kopflosen Domenic und dem Treffen mit Larry, der als einziger Darkovaner von ihren Träumen wissen durfte. Den krönenden Abschluss bildete das unschöne Kreuzverhör am Vormittag und Dyans erneute „Fummelei", wie Lizzy seinen Übergriff mit Abscheu bezeichnete.

„Kein Wunder, dass du dir die Seele aus dem Leib kotzen wolltest! Und Kennard kapiert gar nichts, oder?", fragte Lizzy aufgebracht. „Schöner Telepath ist das!"

„Er spürt ja, dass ich ihm einiges verheimliche, und das verletzt ihn", sagte Elaine mit verzagter Stimme. Sie beugte sich vor und goss sich und ihrer Freundin Tee nach. „Alles ist voller Missverständnisse. Er hat meine Blockade bestimmt bemerkt, aber alle warnen mich davor, mit ihm über Dyan zu sprechen. Außerdem müsste ich dann wohl auch den Inhalt der Träume preisgeben! Und dann kann ich gleich wieder mit euch abfliegen!"

„Dann tu das!" Lizzy packte Elaines Arm. „Ich meine – ist es nicht irgendwie Schicksal, dass die _Medea_ umkehren musste?"

„Ich könnte mit jedem beliebigen Raumschiff Darkover verlassen", widersprach Elaine. „Kennard hält mich hier nicht gefangen. Er hat sogar dafür gesorgt, dass ich wieder Arbeit finden kann."

„Aber wenn du jetzt nicht gehst, wirst du ihn heiraten", sagte Lizzy warnend. „Es wird dir immer schwerer fallen, ihn zu verlassen. Du wirst seine Kinder kriegen… und so weiter. Elaine!" Lizzy sah ihr eindringlich in die Augen. „Liebst du ihn noch?"

„Ja, sicher!", sagte Elaine scharf. Aber Lizzys Worte bohrten heftig in ihrer offenen Wunde. Sollte sie nicht gerade deswegen gehen?, fragte sie sich zum tausendsten Male. Kennard und Darkover den Rücken kehren, bevor es zu spät war und sie alle ins Verderben riss?

Unwillig schüttelte sie den Kopf und erklärte entschieden: „Wenn ich erst mein _Laran_ unter Kontrolle habe, werden diese Träume sich vielleicht als völlig bedeutungslos herausstellen…"

„Und Dyan wird zur Witzfigur, die du mit dem kleinen Finger umhaust", ergänzte Lizzy ironisch. „Komm schon, Eli!"

„Du warst schon immer abergläubisch", hielt Elaine ihrer Freundin vor.

„Überleg's dir einfach", sagte Lizzy. „Ich muss jetzt los, bevor es dunkel wird. Ich treffe mich mit den anderen am Markt. Soll ich morgen wiederkommen?"

„Oh ja, bitte!", sagte Elaine inbrünstig. Lizzy war ihre letzte Verbindung zur alten Welt, bevor sie endgültig zur _Comynara_ wurde, in einer Welt ohne elektrisches Licht, Fernsehen, Kaffee und Fastfood, und ihre einzige Funktion darin bestand, die Gene der Comyn für die Zukunft zu sichern. Aber sie wollte es so. Wie konnte sie Kennard allein lassen? Sie liebte ihn viel zu sehr, um ihnen all das Verderben zu ersparen…

***

In der Nacht hatte Elaine den schlimmsten Traum von allen. Sie sah die Geburt ihres zweiten Sohnes, bei der sie sterben würde. Es waren Schmerzen, die nicht enden wollten und alles in den Schatten stellten, was sie bis dahin erlebt hatte. Sie wussten, das Kind lag verkehrt herum und konnte nicht heraus, so sehr ihr Körper sich abmühte. Kennard saß an ihrer Seite; sie wand sich schreiend und starrte in seine Augen, während er unverrückbar wie ein Fels die Verbindung mit ihr hielt und jede qualvolle Wehe im Geiste miterlebte.

Endlich, nach langer Zeit folgte eine Schwere, die allmählich ihre Glieder erfasste, und sie spürte, es würde nicht mehr lange dauern. Die Wehen wurden schwächer, sie hörte ihre eigenen Schreie, die immer leiser wurden, ebenso die verzweifelten Stimmen der Hebammen, die verbissen um sie und das Kind kämpften. Das Blut strömte hellrot aus ihr heraus, und Elaine starb.

Plötzlich befand sie sich nicht mehr in ihrem Körper, sondern sah von oben auf alle herab, sah sich selbst auf dem blutverschmierten Bett liegen und Kennard, der sie ungläubig schüttelte und ihren Namen schrie. Lange noch saß er an ihrem Bett und weinte. Das Baby, das man ihm wenig später zeigte und das wohlauf war, sah er gar nicht an.

Elaine fühlte die Leere, die sie in ihm zurückließ, mit voller Wucht. Und sie hörte die Schreie aus seinem Innern. „Komm zurück… Yllana, komm zurück! KOMM ZURÜCK!"

Mit einem Schrei erwachte Elaine und blickte gehetzt um sich. Kennards Schrei schien immer noch zwischen den Zeiten wiederzuhallen. Sie war schweißnass, ihr Gesicht tränenüberströmt. Sie blieb eine Weile sitzen, bis sich ihr Atem wieder beruhigt hatte und sie einigermaßen klar denken konnte. Durchs Fenster sah sie drei fast volle Monde am Himmel stehen. Einer davon war Liriel, die restlichen Namen konnte sie sich nicht merken. Und das wird auch nicht mehr nötig sein!, dachte Elaine. Nicht nach _diesem_ Traum!

Ihre Entscheidung stand fest; es hatte wohl einen tieferen Sinn, dass Lizzy hier gewesen war. Nicht die Träume würden ihr Schicksal sein. Sondern die _Medea_.

ooooooooooooooooo


	6. Der Befehl

**Der Befehl**

Bis kurz vor Morgengrauen lag Elaine wach in ihrem Bett und sah zu, wie ein Mond nach dem anderen hinterm Horizont versank. Dann stand sie auf und packte die wenigen Sachen, die sie damals mit zu Kennard in die Suite gebracht hatte, in ihre Tasche. Sie zog ihre terranische Uniform an und band das Haar im Nacken mit der kupfernen Schmetterlingsspange zusammen. Sie würde als einziges Andenken an Darkover mit ihr den Planeten verlassen. Sie hätte gerne einen Abschiedsbrief an Kennard geschrieben, in dem sie alles erklärte, doch wusste sie nach all den Tagen in Kennards Haus nicht, wo sich Papier oder Stifte befanden – es hatte sie nicht interessiert, weil sie praktisch nie mit der Hand schrieb –, und die Zeit drängte.

Leise mit angehaltener Luft schlich sie die laut knarzende Holztreppe hinunter, und konnte dann gar nicht schnell genug durch die Haustür kommen, die mit einem Krach hinter ihr zuschlug. Schnell entfernte sich Elaine von dem Stadthaus der Altons, ohne sich noch einmal umzublicken.

Heute nachmittag kommt Kennard zurück, dachte sie, und alles in ihr zog sich zusammen. Mit der _Leronis_. Vielleicht sollte ich noch warten, bis sie mich prüft… es könnte sich ja doch alles als ganz harmlos herausstellen!

Doch dann musste Elaine nur an den Traum der letzten Nacht denken, und das Entsetzen trieb sie weiter. Nein! Alles hätte ich in Kauf genommen. Aber das ist zuviel! Ich will nicht sterben, nicht so! Kennard wird darüber hinwegkommen, wenn ich jetzt gehe. Wenn ich ihm aber nach zehn schönen Jahren wegsterbe, wird es ihn zerstören.

Wieder erinnerte sie sich an seine herzzerreißenden Schreie, und die Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. So rannte sie, fast blind vor Kummer, direkt in Dyan Ardais hinein, der vermutlich auf dem Weg zur Comynburg war.

„Ach, was für eine Überraschung!", rief er aus. „Ich hätte Euch fast nicht erkannt, _mestra_ Elaine! Macht Ihr einen kleinen Ausflug?", fragte er höhnisch.

Elaine hob den Kopf und starrte ihm direkt in seine Augen, die kalt wie Kieselsteine waren. Diesmal würde _sie_ sich zu schön zum Reden sein. Komm schon, lad dir meinen neuesten Traum herunter! Ich habe was Schönes für dich!, schrie sie, und mit aller Verachtung, die sie hatte, schleuderte sie Dyan ihren letzten Albtraum entgegen. Das war es doch, was du wolltest, oder??

Und diese Bilder waren selbst für Dyan zu viel. Er wurde bleich, hob sogar abwehrend die Hände, doch voller Genugtuung drängte Elaine ihm jedes Detail auf, stopfte ihn damit voll, in blinder Wut über alles, was er ihr angetan hatte, bis der völlig überrumpelte Dyan es endlich schaffte, seine schützenden Barrieren hochzufahren.

„Elaine, bitte, hör auf!", rief er gequält. „Bei Evanda, das ist ja fürchterlich!" Er trat einen Schritt auf Elaine zu – für einen Moment dachte sie, er würde ihre Schultern packen – und rief: „Das habe ich euch nie gewünscht! Du musst dir helfen lassen!"

Elaine drehte sich mit einem dumpfen Schluchzer um und rannte davon. Jetzt würde der ganze Rat davon erfahren. Wo, um alles in der Welt, sollte sie sich bloß vor Kennard verstecken?

***

„Du bist doch immer für eine Überraschung gut!", rief Lizzy, als Elaine in ihrer terranischen Uniform in der Kantine des HQ's auftauchte. „Eigentlich wollte _ich_ dich besuchen!"

„Ich komme mit", sagte Elaine kurz angebunden.

Lizzy stand der Mund offen.

„Ich habe von meinem eigenen Tod in zehn Jahren geträumt. Bei aller Liebe zu Kennard" – ihre Stimme wackelte – „aber das ist zuviel! Da bin ich leider egoistisch!"

„Setz dich erst mal", sagte Lizzy behutsam. „Hast du schon gefrühstückt?"

„_Gefrühstückt_?" Elaine lachte kurz auf. „Ja, ich hatte Dyan zum Frühstück." Elaine berichtete von ihrer kürzlichen Begegnung mit Kennards Cousin, und als Lizzy sich amüsierte, musste sie trotz ihrer schmerzenden Brust mitlachen.

„Dann trink wenigstens einen Kaffee mit mir", sagte Lizzy erleichtert, und das ließ Elaine sich nicht zweimal sagen.

Nach dem Frühstück fackelte Elaine nicht lange. Mit weichen Knien begab sie sich zu Mr. Penn, um ihren Dienst aufzunehmen. Es war kein leichter Gang; natürlich machte Mr. Penn sie auf seine ätzende Art nach allen Regeln der Kunst fertig. Schließlich stellte er sie wieder ein, machte aber keinen Hehl daraus, dass er sie nun abgrundtief hasste. Es passte ihm gar nicht, dass Elaine dank dieses suspekten Comynlords den Dienst jederzeit wieder quittieren konnte; so sollte sie bis dahin wenigstens ordentlich leiden.

Also fand sich Elaine kurz darauf an Bord der _Medea_ vor demselben Aktenschrank wieder, den sie damals mit Lizzy ausmisten musste. Als wäre ich nie fortgewesen, dachte sie.

Tatsächlich erschienen ihr die Tage auf Darkover schon wie ein bizarrer, doch schmerzhaft schöner Traum. Nur der Ausblick aus dem Panoramafenster, zu dem sie ständig hinlief und hinausschaute, zeigte ihr, wie real alles war: Die blutrote Sonne, die fernen Bergketten, die leuchtenden Dächer der Altstadt und dahinter hoch aufragend die Comynburg, in der über ein Schicksal abgestimmt werden sollte, das sie nun nicht mehr betraf. Ich habe es selbst in der Hand, und das ist gut so, dachte Elaine.

Das Entsetzen über den Traum saß ihr noch immer in den Knochen. Aber gleichzeitig brannte alles in ihr vor Sehnsucht nach Kennard. Hätte ich mich wenigstens verabschieden können! dachte sie. Aber dann hätte ich es nie geschafft zu gehen!

Seufzend wandte sie sich vom Fenster ab und ließ sich lustlos vor dem Aktenschrank nieder. Da hörte sie jemanden in der Schleuse. „Ah, Lizzy!", freute sie sich, als ihre Freundin den Raum betrat, und wunderte sich gleich darauf: „Was soll diese bedeutungsschwangere Miene?"

„Ich habe zwei Nachrichten für dich", sagte Lizzy. „Ob sie gut oder schlecht sind, musst du entscheiden!"

„Na, schieß los", sagte Elaine, und plötzlich begann ihre Kopfhaut zu kribbeln.

„Okay. Mr. Penn hat uns gerade eröffnet, dass wir schon heute nachmittag losfliegen! Na, willst du immer noch mitkommen?"

Elaine zuckte zusammen, sagte aber: „Natürlich. Was macht das für einen Unterschied? Und die zweite Nachricht?"

„Kennard ist hier!"

Elaine starrte ihre Freundin sprachlos an. In ihr tobten die widersprüchlichsten Empfindungen. Ein riesiges Glücksgefühl machte sich in ihrer Brust breit, gleichzeitig schnürte Todesangst ihr die Kehle zu.

„Hast du gedacht, dass dein Lord dich einfach so gehen lässt?", fragte Lizzy leise. „Nun komm schon, verabschiede dich wenigstens von ihm! Er sitzt in der Einkaufsmeile im ‚Café zur gelben Sonne'. Ich mache hier für dich weiter!"

***

Elaine erblickte Kennard sofort, als sie die Einkaufsstraße des HQ betreten hatte. Mit seinem langen kupferroten Haar und der Kleidung in den Farben der Alton-Domäne hob er sich deutlich von den Terranern in ihren schlichten Uniformen ab. Sie ging auf ihn zu, und ihr Herz begann wild zu schlagen. Wie konnte sie ihn nur ohne Abschied verlassen wollen??

Kennard blickte erst auf, als Elaine an seinem Tisch angekommen war, und seine grauen Augen verursachten ihr Magenschmerzen. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du Kaffee magst", sagte sie mit zittriger Stimme.

„Es gibt vieles, was du von mir nicht weißt, Yllana _mea_", sagte Kennard sanft. „Zum Beispiel dass ich dich niemals wegen einer Handvoll unbedeutender Träume verstoßen würde."

Elaine fühlte wie ihr schwindelig wurde und setzte sich schnell auf den Stuhl gegenüber von Kennard. „Dyan konnte also seinen Mund nicht halten!"

„Er war sehr besorgt um dich", sagte Kennard.

Elaine lachte schrill auf. „Das ist ja wohl der Hohn!"

„Elaine!" Kennard nahm ihre Hand, und sie fühlte jeden seiner Finger wie Feuer auf ihrer Haut. „Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass du vorhattest, mich zu verlassen, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen!" Er sah sie eindringlich an. „Wovor hast du so eine Angst? Vor deinem neuen Leben hier? Oder ist es wegen mir? Ich weiß, dass ich manchmal ein bisschen zu heftig bin…"

„Nein!" Elaine schüttelte heftig den Kopf und versuchte die aufsteigenden Tränen zurückzuhalten. „Es sind wirklich die Träume. Sie sind nicht unbedeutend", sagte sie mit erstickter Stimme und wandte ihr Gesicht ab. „Ich spüre es einfach! Sie sind schrecklich, und sie werden wahr werden."

„Zeig sie mir!" Kennard legte einen Finger unter ihr Kinn und blickte ihr tief in die Augen. „Vertrau mir, Elaine. Zeig mir alles. Und danach sage ich dir, ob du wirklich gehen sollst!"

Elaine fühlte das Blut in ihren Ohren rauschen, als sie sich zum ersten Mal seit langem wieder ohne Zurückhaltung Kennards forderndem Geist öffnete. Der Lärm um sie herum wurde immer leiser, und es gab nur noch sie und Kennard. Ihre Gedanken versenkten sich ineinander – sie spürte, wie Kennard innerlich zitterte. Doch er hielt sie fest, während sie ein Traumbild nach dem anderen an die Oberfläche holte, wo sie sich zu dem grausamen Film vereinigten, den die Zukunft für sie bereithielt. Elaines baldiger Tod und die darauffolgenden einsamen, frustrierenden Jahre für Kennard; die ständigen Konflikte mit seinen ersten Sohn, der vom Rat als Bastard angesehen werden würde; die Sharra-Rebellion, mit tausenden von Toten, und danach seine lange Jahre im verhassten Exil auf Terra, fern von Darkover mit einem gezeichneten Sohn und der Sharra-Matrix im Schlepptau. Dort würde Kennard schließlich sterben, auch das hatte Elaine gesehen. Und sein anderer Sohn, den er nie beachtet hatte, weil dessen dunklen Augen ihn an sie erinnerten, die er durch seine Geburt umgebracht hatte, würde auch sterben, ermordet im eigenen Haus.

Kennard ließ ihre Hände nicht los, aber er wurde schreckensbleich. Kein Wort kam über seine Lippen, und Elaine merkte plötzlich, dass nicht einmal seine Gedanken sie mehr erreichten. Er war wie erstarrt.

„Kennard, was ist?" Elaine wurde unruhig und drückte kräftig seine Finger. „Nun sag schon, ob dir das alles so bedeutungslos vorkommt!", forderte sie ihn mit rauer Stimme auf. „Willst du immer noch, dass ich bleibe?"

Endlich kam Bewegung in Kennard. „Natürlich sollst du nicht gehen", sagte er langsam, aber Elaine spürte dahinter, wie entsetzt er war. „Die Träume gehören zu deiner Aldaran-Gabe, Elaine. Sie ist… nun, bei dir sehr stark ausgeprägt. Aber ob sie zuverlässig die Zukunft vorhersagt – dafür würde keine _Leronis_ dieser Welt die Hand ins Feuer legen!"

„Aber ich!", rief Elaine erregt. „Und du hast jetzt alles gesehen, Kennard. Sei ehrlich! Du hast Angst, genau wie ich!"

„Ja, ich habe Angst", antwortete er leise. „Wenn deine Träume wahr sind, kommen schlimme Ereignisse auf uns zu. Wir würden nicht sehr viel Zeit haben, meine Yllana. Aber ebenso gut könnte uns morgen ein anderes Unglück treffen. Seinem Schicksal kann ohnehin keiner entkommen!"

„Das sehe ich aber anders!" Heftig befreite sie ihre Hände aus Kennards Griff. „Es ist geradezu lachhaft, dass ich seelenruhig darauf warten soll, bei einer Geburt zu sterben, die für jeden terranischen Arzt ein Kinderspiel wäre!"

„Wir haben sehr gute Hebammen auf Darkover", widersprach Kennard. „Sie werden in den Türmen ausgebildet, und ihr medizinisches Niveau ist mindestens so hoch wie das der Terraner. Du wirst sicherlich noch die Geburt deiner Urenkel erleben!"

„Ja, vielleicht werde ich das. Aber nur wenn ich von hier verschwinde!" Elaine stand so abrupt von ihrem Stuhl auf, dass er laut über den Boden schrammte, und ein paar Leute zu ihnen herüberschauten. Trotzig warf sie den Kopf in den Nacken und baute sich vor Kennard auf.

„Wenn du gehst, ist es endgültig", stellte Kennard klar, bemüht seine Stimme ruhig zu halten. „Wir würden uns nie wieder sehen, nicht wahr?" Er sah zu ihr auf, und die ersten Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen.

Elaine konnte seinen Kummer schon fast körperlich spüren, und ihr Herz krampfte sich zusammen. „Dann komm doch mit!", rief sie leidenschaftlich. „Wozu brauchen wir unbedingt Darkover? Zusammen können wir überall glücklich sein!" Oh, bitte, Kennard! dachte sie.

Der Blick seiner Augen ließ die kleine Hoffnungsflamme ebenso schnell erlöschen, wie sie aufgelodert war. „Elaine, das ist unmöglich", sagte er gequält. „Ich bin nicht wie du. Wie soll ich es erklären… Ich kann Darkover nicht einfach verlassen!"

Elaine spürte dahinter, was er meinte, und ihre Augen wurden schmal. Natürlich nicht! Du bist den Comyn verpflichtet. Du bist deinen Eltern verpflichtet. Und dieser ganze verdammte Planet braucht dich, um nicht aus seiner Bahn zu fliegen!, dachte sie bitter.

Kennard stand auf und packte ihre Oberarme. „Bitte, bleib hier", flehte er sie an, und jetzt weinte er wirklich. „Die _Leronis_ wartet in Thendara auf uns. Wir können das alles klären."

Elaine schluckte und schlug die Augen nieder. „Die _Medea_ wartet aber nicht", sagte sie tonlos. Ihr Hals wurde eng vor lauter Tränen, die nicht herausdurften. Kennard, warum machst du es uns so schwer? Wenn ich heute nicht gehe, schaffe ich es nie…

„Du willst es wirklich tun!" Kennard war fassungslos. „Wegen ein paar _Träumen_! Und was ist mit der Realität, Elaine Montray?" Er schüttelte sie. „Du liebst mich doch! Und ich liebe dich, verdammt noch mal! Mehr als mein Leben!"

Sein Schmerz traf sie so intensiv, dass sie fast darunter zusammenbrach. Er fasste ihre Arme noch fester, und ihre körperliche Reaktion darauf zeigte Elaine endgültig, wie wenig der Mann vor ihr schon mit einem fernen bizarren Traum zu tun hatte. Ihre Knie waren weich wie Gummi, und ihr Blut kroch wie heißes Blei durch ihre Adern. Ich schaffe es nicht, dachte sie dumpf. Ich kann Kennard nicht verlassen…, aber ich kann auch nicht hierbleiben, verdammt!

Sie hob den Kopf und sah Kennard in die vom Weinen geröteten Augen. Der Anblick schnitt ihr ins Herz. „Ja, ich werde dich immer lieben", flüsterte sie. „Aber ich kann nicht auf Darkover leben. Nicht so!"

Kennard ließ Elaine los und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Ist das dein letztes Wort?"

„Ja", hauchte Elaine. „Es… es tut mir leid. Ich… muss jetzt gehen." Sie streckte ihm zaghaft ihre Hände entgegen, doch Kennard machte keine Anstalten, sie zu ergreifen oder sich auf irgendeine Weise zu verabschieden. Er starrte ihr nur unerbittlich in die Augen, bis sie es nicht mehr aushielt.

„Leb wohl, Kennard", sagte Elaine leise, und sie spürte, wie sein Herz zerbrach. Ein letzter Blick auf sein versteinertes Gesicht, dann drehte sie sich um und ging.

Sofort sprangen ihr die heißen Tränen aus den Augen, und sie wusste, dass Kennard hinter ihr schluchzte, obwohl man es in der Menschenmenge nicht hörte. Den ganzen langen Weg zu den Aufzügen spürte sie seine Blicke im Rücken, doch sie ging mit hoch erhobenem Kopf weiter und schaute sich nicht um. Dabei waren ihre Nerven zum Zerreißen angespannt; alles in ihr klammerte sich an den letzten Strohhalm der Hoffnung. Es hat ihn fast umgebracht! Wie kann ihm Darkover trotzdem wichtiger sein? Vielleicht ist er mir ja doch gefolgt…

Elaine ging automatisch etwas langsamer, doch was sie plötzlich einholte, waren Kennards verzweifelten Gedanken, die sie trafen wie ein Pfeilhagel. Yllana… komm zurück, verlass mich nicht! Komm zurück! Bleib bei mir… Wie kannst du nur so feige sein, du verweichlichtes Gör!

„Oh, du bist so unfair!", flüsterte sie und presste die Hände gegen die Schläfen. Die Tränen liefen ihr in Sturzbächen übers Gesicht, während sie mühsam einen Fuß vor den anderen setzte und sich gegen den übermächtigen Wunsch wehrte, zu Kennard zurückzurennen und sich in seine Arme zu werfen. Ebenso verwünschte sie die Bilder, die hartnäckig in ihrem Kopf auftauchten und von ihren gemeinsamen Nächten erzählten, seinen zärtlichen Händen, seinen Küssen. Und seinem Gesicht, das sie nun für immer verfolgen würde. Was ist, wenn ich gerade den größten Fehler meines Lebens begehe?

Noch immer prasselten Kennards Gedanken auf sie ein, in denen er sie abwechselnd anflehte, bei ihm zu bleiben und dann in Zandrus kälteste Hölle wünschte. Die Aufzüge waren nur noch wenige Meter entfernt, und Elaines Schritte wurden immer kleiner. „Denk an den Traum!", ermahnte sie sich mit dem letzten bisschen Willenskraft, das sie noch hatte. „Wenn einer kommen muss, bist du es, Kennard!"

Er musste sie gehört haben – sein verzweifelter Gedankenstrom hörte schlagartig auf, und Elaine schüttelte sich in unwillkürlicher Erleichterung. Doch gleichzeitig zerbrach es ihr das Herz. Das war's dann wohl!, dachte sie und legte eine zitternde Hand auf die Konsole am Fahrstuhl. Die Tür schwang sofort geräuschlos auf, und ein Schwall Leute drängte heraus. Elaine wartete kurz, dann setzten sich ihre Beine, die sie kaum noch spürte, in Bewegung.

Und in dem Moment explodierte ihr Kopf. Kennard war in ihr, in ihren Gedanken, in ihren Adern, in jeder einzelnen Körperzelle. „ELAINE MONTRAY!"

Elaine blieb wie vom Blitz getroffen stehen und hielt sich schwer atmend an der Wand fest. Es war ihr unmöglich, noch einen Schritt weiter zu gehen.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen, Miss?" Ein Mann war neben ihr stehengeblieben und fasste besorgt ihren Arm.

„Ja, danke", antwortete Elaine mechanisch, ohne ihn anzusehen und schüttelte die hilfsbereite Hand nachdrücklich ab. Auf einmal konnte sie sich wieder normal bewegen, aber der Lift war inzwischen abgefahren. Klatschend hieb sie ihre Hand erneut auf die Konsole, obwohl sie schon genau wusste, dass sie keinen Fuß in diesen Aufzug setzen würde. Sie zitterte vor Angst, und Schluchzer mischten sich in ihre krampfhaften Atemzüge.

Da rief Kennard sie wieder, setzte bewusst seine Befehlsstimme ein. „KOMM ZURÜCK, ELAINE! KOMM ZURÜCK! KOMM ZURÜCK!

Elaine hatte das Gefühl, ihr käme der Boden entgegen, und wieder krallte sie sich keuchend an der Wand fest. Dann drehte sie sich langsam, die Augen vor Entsetzen aufgerissen, zu Kennard um, der aufgestanden war und nun schnell auf sie zukam. Sie war kurz vor einer Ohnmacht, doch etwas in ihr, worüber sie keine Macht hatte, setzte sich taumelnd in Bewegung und lief ihrem Geliebten entgegen.

Kennard rannte los und konnte sie gerade noch auffangen. Während sie in seine Arme sank, wusste sie, dass es zu spät war. Vor seinem Schicksal konnte man vielleicht davonlaufen. Aber nicht vor Kennard Alton.

***

Kennard verlor keine Zeit. Eine Stunde später waren Elaine und er Mann und Frau, getraut im HQ nach terranischem Recht. Dann brachte er sie nach Thendara zurück in die Comynburg, wo die Bewahrerin von Arilinn wartete und Elaine einem ausführlichen Test unterzog. „Ihr habt die Aldaran-Gabe im starken Umfang, _Damisela_", sagte sie am Ende ihrer Untersuchung mit ernster Miene. „Ihr müsst mir Eure Träume nicht zeigen, ich kann mir denken, was Ihr durchmacht. Ihr solltet so bald wie möglich zu uns nach Arilinn kommen, damit Ihr lernt, Euer _Laran_ zu kontrollieren, und ein normales Leben führen könnt. Außerdem ist es wichtig, sich gegen andere Gedanken und Eingriffe abschirmen zu können. Bei Euch waren offensichtlich schon einige zu Gast", sagte sie missbilligend.

Kennard schlug die Augen nieder, aber Elaine hatte kein Mitleid mit ihm.

„Sehr raffiniert, diese Sperren, damit Ihr zu keinem darüber sprechen könnt!", bemerkte die _Leronis_ kopfschüttelnd. „Aber das bekommen wir schon wieder hin, Kindchen!"

Kennard litt fürchterlich darunter, was er Elaine antun musste, doch hielt er seine mentale Umklammerung unerbittlich aufrecht, bis kein Zweifel mehr darüber bestand, dass die _Medea_ abgeflogen war – mit Elaines Zeugnis, Lizzy und allem anderen, was ihr altes Leben ausgemacht hatte. Sogar ihre Gefühle schienen sich verabschiedet zu haben. Nun war sie wirklich Kennards Gefangene, doch sie war wie betäubt.

Die Ratssitzungen gingen zu Ende, und die Ehe von Kennard und Caitlin wurde offiziell vor dem Comynrat gelöst. Trotzdem wurde die Erlaubnis einer _di Catenas_-Ehe zwischen Kennard und Elaine verweigert.

„Ich wusste es!", sagte Kennard abends aufgebracht zu Elaine. „Außer meinem Vater hat nur Lady Aillard für uns gesprochen. Und auf Dyan ist kein Verlass, wenn es gleichzeitig um die Interessen der Comyn geht! Trotzdem werden wir auf dem Comynball unsere Heirat bekannt geben! Jeder wird wissen, dass du meine Frau bist!"

„Ja, Kennard", sagte Elaine und blickte durch ihn hindurch. In drei Tagen ist alles vorbei, dachte sie. Dann gehe ich nach Arilinn zu dieser wundervollen Frau, die genau versteht, was mit mir passiert ist.

Sie spürte seine Gedanken, seine brennende Sehnsucht nach ihr, aber sie tropften unendlich langsam und zäh wie Sirup in ihren Kopf und waren ihr gleichgültig. Elaine fühlte sich wie unter dem Einfluss starker Medikamente, und sie wusste dass es so bleiben würde, bis Kennard sie wieder losließ. Noch immer hielt er sie lose mit seinen Gedanken fest; seine Angst, sie würde einen weiteren Versuch machen, ihn für immer zu verlassen, war riesig. Zu jeder Zeit war er in ihrem Kopf, ob sie nachts nebeneinander im Bett lagen – wenigstens rührte er sie nicht an – oder er tagsüber im Rat war, während sie wie eine lebensgroße Puppe in seinem Stadthaus saß und wartete.

***

Und ebenso leblos wie eine Puppe fühlte sie sich, als es soweit war und sie mit Kennard und Valdir den prächtigen Ballsaal der Comynburg betrat. Als erstes hatte Elaine den Eindruck, sie sei in einen Bienenstock geraten. Die Gedanken von hunderten von Menschen schlugen ihr entgegen, doch dank der Watteschicht in ihrem Kopf war es erträglich. Einen Moment später schirmte Kennard sie ab, und das Summen verstummte fast gänzlich – er war wirklich fürsorglich.

Die Eröffnungstänze waren Professionellen vorbehalten, doch gleich beim ersten Gesellschaftstanz zog Kennard sie auf die Tanzfläche und eröffnete selbstbewusst mit ihr den Reigen. Das war ein eindeutiger Affront; unverheiratete Frauen – und nach darkovanischen Maßstäben war Elaine das – durften nur mit engen Verwandten tanzen. Doch Elaine war nicht nervös; dass alle Augen auf ihnen ruhten, ließ sie kalt. Ihre Füße fanden sich von allein in den Rhythmus ein und tanzten die Schrittfolgen, die Lori ihr beigebracht hatte. Außerdem lenkte Kennard sie, mit dieser unverrückbaren Kraft, die ihr einst den so ersehnten Halt gegeben hatte. Dabei sah er ihr die ganze Zeit in die Augen, obwohl das beim Tanzen als unschicklich galt, noch dazu für das unverheiratete Paar, das die Comyn in ihnen sahen.

Aber Kennard war hier, um zu provozieren; nach einigen Tänzen begann er mit Elaine am Arm eine Runde zu drehen und stellte sie unzähligen Leuten vor. Sie wurde von blauen und grauen Augenpaaren gemustert und kam sich bald vor wie eine von Valdirs Stuten auf Armida. Sie war nun doch froh, dass Kennard ihre Barriere so sorgsam hochhielt, damit sie keine der abfälligen Gedanken der hochwohlgeborenen Comyn hören musste.

Sie begegneten Domenic Lanart – diesmal mit Kopf – und seiner Frau, die Elaine mit unverhohlenem Hass anstarrte und es nicht einmal schaffte, ein Mindestmaß an Höflichkeitsregeln einzuhalten. Ihren Bruder dagegen nahm sie fest in die Arme, und Elaine sah, dass sie ihm etwas ins Ohr flüsterte, woraufhin sich seine Miene verschloss. Achselzuckend wandte Elaine sich ab und dachte: Jetzt fehlt eigentlich nur noch, dass wir Kennards anderem Cousin begegnen!

Der erste Lichtblick an dem Abend war Larry, den sie am Getränkestand trafen. Elaine flog ihm an den Hals. Er drückte sie fest an sich und murmelte: „Ich bin so froh, dass du dich entschieden hast, hier zu bleiben! Du hättest dich sonst nur unglücklich gemacht. Und Kennard hätte es das Herz gebrochen!"

Er umarmte Kennard, und die beiden begannen sich auf ihre gewohnte, scherzhafte Weise zu unterhalten. Elaine ließ sich ein Glas Wein einschenken, und ging ein paar Schritte allein. Kennard schien nichts dagegen zu haben – wo sollte sie auch hinlaufen?

Plötzlich stand sie Caitlin gegenüber. Sie musterten sich stumm, und Elaine fühlte sofort wieder ihre Sympathie für diese Frau – das erste stärkere Gefühl seit Tagen. Verlegen suchte sie nach Worten. Ich kann sie schlecht fragen, wie es ihr geht, oder?, dachte sie.

„Danke, mir geht es gut", sagte Caitlin. „Wie Ihr sicher wisst, lebe ich jetzt auf Burg Hastur bei meinem Ziehbruder Rafael und seiner Familie." Sie wies mit ihrer schmalen Hand auf Rafael Hastur und eine sehr zerbrechlich aussehende Frau, die ein Stück von ihnen entfernt standen. „Alanna freut sich über meine Unterstützung bei der Erziehung ihrer dickköpfigen Tochter", sagte sie lächelnd. Sie wirkte kein bisschen verbittert über die Trennung von Kennard; im Gegenteil, sie sah jünger aus als bei ihrem ersten Treffen, und ihr weißes hochgeschlossenes Kleid brachte in subtiler Weise ihre zeitlose Schönheit zur Geltung.

Und Elaine sah plötzlich, wem das Leuchten in ihren Augen galt: Neben Rafael war ein dunkelhaariger Mann aufgetaucht, und an seiner Haltung war unschwer zu erkennen, dass er Rafaels Friedensmann war. Er tauschte einen schnellen Blick mit Caitlin, und darin lag eine Liebe, die schon ein halbes Leben dauern musste.

Das ist also der Grund –, dachte Elaine fassungslos.

„Meine Ehe mit Kennard stand nicht gerade unter einem guten Stern", sagte Caitlin sanft. „Ihr dagegen seid füreinander bestimmt. Ich wünsche Euch wirklich, dass Ihr glücklich werdet. Und –", ihre Augen wurden schmal, „nehmt Euch in Acht vor Dyan Ardais!"

Caitlin verabschiedete sich und gesellte sich zu Rafael und den anderen. Elaine sah ihr nach und fühlte einen heftigen Stich. Caitlin war jetzt frei, so frei wie sie selbst den Rest ihres Lebens nicht mehr sein würde.

In dem Moment verebbte die Musik, und der Saal wurde heller. Danvan Hastur trat auf ein kleines Podest und verkündete mit seiner weit tragenden Stimme den Beginn der zeremoniellen _di Catenas_-Eheschließungen. Dann nannte er die Namen der Brautpaare, und ein Paar nach dem anderen trat nach vorne, um sich von Danvan die rituellen Armbänder anlegen zu lassen.

„Da bist du ja", hörte sie Kennards Stimme neben sich, und sie spürte seine vertraute Hand auf ihrem Oberarm. „Gleich sind wir an der Reihe, Yllana."

Elaine starrte ihn entgeistert an. „Ich dachte –", begann sie. Dein Kennard kann anscheinend alles!, hallte Lizzys Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

„Kennard-Gwynn Lanart-Alton und Elaine Montray-Aldaran", sagte Danvan, und ein Raunen ging durch den Saal.

„Ich habe noch einmal mit ihm gesprochen", sagte Kennard und nahm ihre Hand. Doch er wich ihrem wissenden Blick aus.

So macht Kennard sich also seine eigenen Regeln, dachte Elaine, während sie durch die Menschenmenge auf Danvan Hastur zuschritten, der von den giftigen Mienen von Dyan Ardais und Lord Ridenow flankiert wurde. Von wegen Abstimmung!

Danvan Hastur führte die Trauung durch, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen und legte ihnen die kupfernen Armbänder um, die durch eine Kette miteinander verbunden waren. Auch sie war aus Kupfer und würde später am Abend nach dem Hochzeitstanz wieder entfernt werden. Aber sie war ein Symbol für ihre Zusammengehörigkeit.

Als die Armbänder zugeschnappt waren, zog Kennard Elaine an sich und küsste sie vor aller Augen. Und Elaine wusste, was damit besiegelt wurde. Diese Heirat machte sie zu Kennards Eigentum – ein weiterer Schritt in ihr neues Leben als _Comynara_ ohne Rechte und Freiheiten.

Sie waren das letzte Hochzeitspaar. Sobald sie vom Podest weggetreten waren, brandete die Musik für den Hochzeitstanz auf. Im gleichen Moment nahm Kennard seinen mentalen Griff von Elaine. Es fühlte sich an, als sei ein Bleiring um ihren Kopf zersprungen; ihr wurde schwindelig, und sie fasste sich an die Stirn.

Aber endlich sah sie wieder klar. Die _Medea_ war weg – sie hatte Lizzy und ihr Leben unter den Sternen endgültig verloren. Und sie stand mit Kennard in einer tosenden Menschenmenge, und war durch eine Kette an ihn gefesselt! Elaine starrte ihn fassungslos an, und eine ohnmächtige Wut ballte sich in ihrem Bauch zusammen. Aber zugleich liebte sie ihn. Er sah sie an mit seinen schönen grauen Augen, und sie liebte ihn, verdammt nochmal, immer noch! Nach allem, was er getan hatte.

Kennard nahm ihre Fingerspitzen in seine Hand, und die zarte Berührung linderte ihren inneren Aufruhr ein wenig. „Darf ich bitten", sagte er mit einer leichten Verbeugung.

Ich musste es tun, Yllana _mea_, hörte sie seine Gedanken. Ich hoffe nur, dass du irgendwann glücklich darüber sein wirst und mir verzeihen kannst! Ich werde es mir zumindest nie verzeihen. Ich habe dir alles genommen…

Elaine versuchte sich vorzustellen, sie befände sich jetzt an Bord des Raumschiffs, das sie mal als Zuhause bezeichnet hatte, bereits viele Millionen Kilometer von Darkover entfernt. Hatte sie das wirklich gewollt?

„Wir können unserem Schicksal sowieso nicht entkommen, nicht wahr?", zitierte sie ihn ironisch. „Komm, lass uns Spaß haben, Kennard!"

Nach dem Tanz nahm er ihre Hand, und sie gingen zusammen auf eine der großen Terassen vor dem Saal. Die Sonne war längst untergegangen, und die Nacht war ungewöhnlich lau und sternenklar. Elaine blickte in die Richtung der Hellers, über denen sie den schwachen Schein von Feuer leuchten sah. Die Farbe einer Zukunft, die kommen würde, das wusste sie. Sie standen noch eine Weile dicht nebeneinander, immer noch durch die Kupferkette verbunden, und sahen zu den vier farbigen Monden hinauf, die heute alle direkt in einer Linie standen – ein Schauspiel, das sich jedes Jahr zur Mittsommernacht widerholte. Elaine dachte daran, wie sie im Landeanflug auf Darkover gefunkelt hatten, und in Kennards Erinnerungen entdeckte sie ein ähnliches Bild.

„Möchtest du gehen?", fragte er, als sie ihren Umhang fester um die Schultern zog. „Ein Brautpaar muss nicht bis zum Ende bleiben!"

„Ich habe verstanden", sagte Elaine und grinste, obwohl sie Angst hatte vor der Sache, die sie nun ganz offiziell tun durften. Was war mit der Dyan-Sperre? Und mit ihren Gefühlen für Kennard selbst, nachdem er sich ihren Geist in der gleichen Weise unterworfen hatte wie sein Cousin?

Kennard hob abwehrend die Hände. „Daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht, Elaine! Ich meine – nicht nur. Wir können auch einfach nur… reden! Ehrlich sein… ohne Barrieren", sagte er leise. „Das hätten wir schon viel eher tun sollen. Aber manchmal kann man solche Dinge nur schwer beeinflussen."

Elaine gab keine Antwort. Sie zog Kennards Kopf zu sich herunter, und sie küssten sich, während die Monde über ihnen ihr seltenes Stelldichein auflösten und gleichmütig ihre Bahnen weiterzogen.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hiermit sind wir schon fast am Ende der Geschichte angelangt; nächstes Mal wird es noch einen kurzen Epilog geben. Liebe Grüße an alle, die bis hierhin gelesen haben – über die eine oder andere Meinung würde ich mich nach wie vor sehr freuen! ;-)


	7. Epilog

**Epilog**

Es war kurz vor Mittwinter, als Kennard nach längerer Zeit aus Arilinn nach Thendara zurückkehrte und Elaine noch an der Haustür die schreckliche Nachricht überbrachte, dass der Hasturerbe und sein Friedensmann in den Kilghardbergen tödlich verunglückt waren – eine Handgranate hatte sie in Stücke gerissen.

„Waffen der Terraner", knurrte Kennard, während ihnen ein eisiger Wind um die Beine pfiff. „Das wird alles wieder verschlimmern, nachdem wir endlich ein paar Jahre Ruhe hatten. Danvan hat schon den Rat einberufen."

Elaine musste dagegen sofort an Caitlin denken. Die Liebe ihres Lebens war nun tot. „Komm erst mal rein, Kennard. Oder soll ich mir meine Felljacke holen?" Ein schwacher Scherz, aber sie wusste keine andere Möglichkeit um ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten.

Kennard schloss geräuschvoll die Tür hinter sich und klopfte sich den Schnee von den Stiefeln. Sofort war ein Hausmädchen zur Stelle, um ihm den schweren Mantel abzunehmen. „Seid gegrüßt, _Vai Dom_. Ihr müsst völlig durchgefroren sein. Möchtet Ihr etwas Warmes zu trinken?"

„Ja, bitte!"

Dann saßen sie vorm Kamin im Salon, wo Kennard mit finsterer Miene einen _Jaco_ trank und sich seine schmerzenden Gelenke rieb. Währenddessen wartete Elaine, über eine ihrer stümperhaften Stickarbeiten gebeugt, geduldig, dass er auftaute und erzählte. Denn das hatte sie in all den Jahren begriffen: Kennard brauchte Zeit – vor allem wenn er aus dem Turm kam, wo es manchmal tagelang nicht nötig war, auch nur einmal den Mund aufzumachen. Zwischen den Mitgliedern des Turmzirkels gab es eine Nähe, die Elaine und Kennard nicht teilten.

Sie hatte in ihrem ersten Jahr nach der Heirat in Arilinn gelernt, wie man seine Gedanken abschirmte und sich mit Barrieren gegen ungebetene Eindringliche schützte und darin eine Fertigkeit entwickelt, die sogar Dyan schon lange in seine Schranken verwiesen hatte. Auch mit ihrer präkognitiven Gabe konnte sie nun besser leben; sie hatte kaum noch Visionen. Und obwohl bis jetzt fast alles aus ihren Träumen eingetroffen war – erst vor einem Jahr war ihre kleine Mariel tot zur Welt gekommen –, gab es Gegenbeweise, wenn auch nur traurige.

So hatte sie sich oft zusammen mit ihrem Bruder Larry bei ihren Verwandten auf Burg Aldaran gesehen – was sich, ebenso wie seine Visionen von einer Familie in Caer Donn, nie bewahrheiten würde, weil Larry vor vier Jahren auf einer seiner vielen Reisen nach Aldaran tödlich verunglückt war. Er wollte sich das rauschende Mittwinterfest von Kermiac nicht entgehen lassen und verging vor Sehnsucht nach seiner geliebten Thyra; so hatte seine unerfüllte Liebe ihren sinnlosen Tribut erfordert. Und nicht der leiseste Hauch einer Vorahnung hatte Elaine auf dieses Unglück vorbereitet. Ebenso traf die Nachricht von dem Tod der beiden Rafaels sie völlig unerwartet.

„Wie Alanna es wohl verkraften wird?", sagte Kennard schließlich mit rauer Stimme. „Sie ist im siebten Monat schwanger. Hoffentlich kann Caitlin ihr die Trauer etwas erleichtern."

Elaine murmelte etwas Zustimmendes und dachte: Sie hat selbst genug zu betrauern! All die versäumten Jahre…

Dabei achtete sie wie immer sorgfältig darauf, ihre Gedanken für sich zu behalten. Sie hatte Kennard nie etwas von der Liebe zwischen Caitlin und Rafael Syrtis erzählt, die seine erste Ehe von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt hatte, geschweige denn von ihrer Vermutung, dass Dyan damals irgendwie seine schmutzigen Finger im Spiel gehabt hatte.

Kennard ist schon verbittert genug, fand Elaine. Jedesmal wenn er aus Arilinn kam, hatte er ein paar graue Haare mehr, und sein Rheuma wurde von Jahr zu Jahr schlimmer, vor allem um diese Jahreszeit. Dazu plagten ihn Schuldgefühle – ihr gegenüber.

Doch schien es ihr nicht möglich zu sein, ihm Linderung zu verschaffen. Seit Kennard ihr damals seinen Willen aufgezwungen hatte, ertrug sie den Rapport nicht mehr, weder mit ihm, noch mit einer anderen Person. In Arilinn war es das letzte Mal gewesen, dass sie fremden Gedanken in ihrem Kopf Einlass gewähren konnte, ohne dass ihr davon körperlich übel wurde. So war es zwischen Kennard und ihr sehr still geworden, auch in der Liebe. Und obwohl sie seine Nähe noch immer schmerzlich vermisste, war Elaine darüber erleichtert. Denn eine dritte Schwangerschaft durfte keinesfalls zustande kommen! Auch die Hebamme hatte ihr davon abgeraten.

Eine helle Stimme unterbrach ihre Gedanken: „Vater!" Ihr kleiner Sohn Lewis-Kennard hatte unbemerkt den Raum betreten und küsste Kennard schüchtern auf die Wange.

„Wie geht es dir, mein kleiner Lew!" Kennard drückte den Jungen fest an sich, und Elaine nahm verärgert zur Kenntnis, dass er vorsichtig nach seinem Geist griff, wie jedesmal. Er konnte es nicht lassen, wie ein Schießhund auf die kleinste Spur von _Laran_ bei Lew zu lauern – dabei war er noch nicht einmal sechs!

Lew verharrte still in der Umarmung und trat schnell einen Schritt zurück, als Kennard ihn freigab. „Mir geht es gut, Vater", antwortete er, doch Elaine konnte Verwirrung und auch ein wenig Angst in seinem ernsten Kindergesicht erkennen. Sie warf Kennard einen strafenden Blick zu. Nachher würde sie ihm, wie jedesmal, Vorhaltungen machen. „Du bringst ihn noch um, wenn du mal zu unvorsichtig bist!", hatte sie ihn schon mehrmals im Streit angeschrien. „Was soll denn so ein zarter Geist der Macht einer Alton-Gabe entgegensetzen?"

„Wie lange bleibst du diesmal?", erkundigte sich Lew.

„Ungefähr zwanzig Tage. Die nächsten Tage muss ich den Ratssitzungen beiwohnen, aber danach werden wir viel Zeit füreinander haben!", versprach Kennard.

„Oh, toll!", freute sich Lew und strahlte seinen Vater an, wobei er eine riesige Zahnlücke im Oberkiefer entblößte. Kennard lächelte und sein Gesicht wurde sofort um Jahre jünger. Elaine fühlte einen feinen Stich im Herzen. Es war wieder einer der seltenen Momente, in denen sie den Gedanken zuließ, wie alles hätte sein können…

***

Später, nach dem Abendessen, ging sie mit Lew nach oben, um ihn zu baden und für die Nacht fertig zu machen. Eigentlich war es in Familien der Oberschicht üblich, für solche Dinge Kindermädchen zu beschäftigen, aber Elaine hatte seit Lews Geburt darauf bestanden, sich selbst um ihr Kind zu kümmern. Ebenso wenig würde sie Gebrauch von der darkovanischen Sitte machen, Kinder noch vor der Pubertät in eine Pflegefamilie zu geben, um sie abzuhärten. Sie hatte Kennard bereits das Versprechen abgenommen, Lew im Falle ihres Todes bei sich zu behalten, bis er erwachsen genug war, um seine eigenen Wege zu gehen. Und bis dahin war die Liebe der Eltern die beste Abhärtung, für alles, was da kommen würde, davon war Elaine überzeugt.

Nach dem Baden nahm Elaine ihre alte terranische Nagelschere, die sie damals in Armida vergessen hatte, und schnitt alle vierundzwanzig Nägel an Lews kleinen Fingern und Zehen. Dann zog sie ihm ein frisches Nachthemd an und brachte ihn ins Bett.

„Mama?", sagte Lew zögernd, nachdem er unter die Decke gekrochen war. „Warum ziept es in meinem Kopf, wenn Vater mich begrüßt?"

„Das ist manchmal so seine Art", sagte Elaine leichthin und stopfte die Decke um ihren Sohn fest. „Wenn du es nicht magst, wird er es bestimmt nicht mehr tun!" Den knöpfe ich mir noch vor, dachte Elaine bei sich. Ich weiß, dass Lew die Alton-Gabe braucht, um vom Rat als Erbe anerkannt zu werden. Die Frage ist nur, ob er das überhaupt will. Und welchen Preis soll er dafür zahlen?

Lew sah sie nur unverwandt an und schob seine Hand in ihre. „Erzählst du mir die Geschichte von der Welt, wo es so warm ist, dass es niemals schneit?"

„Du meinst Thetis? Also gut: Es war einmal ein kleiner Planet, der kreiste so dicht um seine Sonne, dass es dort immer warm war. Die Menschen, die dort lebten, brauchten keine dicken Mäntel zu tragen, und alle Kontinente waren von dichten grünen Wäldern bedeckt. Außerdem gab es dort so viele Meere, dass fast jeder direkt an der Küste wohnen konnte. Wer sich im Landeanflug auf Thetis befand, sah den Planeten schon von weitem leuchten wie einen geheimnisvollen blaugrünen Edelstein…"

Während Lews Augen immer kleiner wurden, gab Elaine ihm ihr Wissen über die Weiten des Weltalls weiter, das er bereits mit der Muttermilch aufgesogen hatte, wandte wie jeden Abend ihr Geheimrezept an, Darkover und sein eigenes Schicksal vor den Tiefen des Universums unbedeutend werden zu lassen. Denn nur so würde er es eines Tages ertragen können. Nur so.

Nach einer Weile hielt sie im Erzählen inne. Lew war eingeschlafen, schwachblaues Mondlicht fiel auf sein Gesicht. Elaine strich ihrem Sohn noch einmal übers Haar, dann stand sie auf und ging leise zum Fenster. Der Schneesturm hatte nachgelassen; direkt vor ihr hing der fast volle Kyrrdis, und der Himmel war sternenklar. Wie jedesmal, wenn sie in die Sterne blickte, musste sie an die _Medea_ denken, die nun unvorstellbar weit von Darkover entfernt neue Ziele ansteuerte. Wie es wohl ihrer Freundin Lizzy ging? Elaine hatte sich schon tausendmal gefragt, wann Lizzy damals ihr Verschwinden bemerkt hatte und ob sie sich auf die Suche nach ihr gemacht hatte.

Wahrscheinlich war ihr klar, dass ich zu Kennard zurückgehe, dachte Elaine. Lizzy hat schon immer an Dinge wie das Schicksal geglaubt. Nur ich dachte damals noch, man hätte sein Leben selbst in der Hand – dumm wie ich war…

Achselzuckend zog sie die Vorhänge zu und verließ den Raum.

Kennard hatte sich inzwischen wieder auf seinem gewohnten Sessel vorm Kamin niedergelassen und war eingenickt. Elaine betrachtete das Gesicht ihres schlafenden Mannes, das von den langen Haaren halb verdeckt wurde. Es war älter geworden in den Jahren, wie ihr eigenes auch, aber hatte nichts von seiner Anziehungskraft verloren. Warum nur sahen sie sich so selten? Plötzlich spürte sie eine Sehnsucht nach ihm in sich aufwallen, dass ihr Hals eng wurde. Sie streckte eine Hand aus, um seine Wange zu berühren – und zog sie schnell wieder zurück.

Elaine!, mahnte sie sich. Lass die Finger von ihm! Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass du sie dir verbrennst. Er _kann_ es nicht. Nicht so, ohne offene Gedanken. Und ich darf es nicht…

Heftig atmend wandte sie sich ab. Da regte sich Kennard hinter ihr. „Yllana", flüsterte er. „Geh nicht!" Er nahm ihre Hand und legte sie an seine Wange. „Das Leben kann so schnell vorbei sein, nicht wahr?"

Elaine nickte stumm. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

„Ich kann diesen Fehler nicht ungeschehen machen, _preciosa_", sprach Kennard weiter. „Aber wir sollten nicht aufgeben. Wir dürfen unsere Liebe nicht vergessen. Der Preis war so hoch…"

„Ja, das ist er", flüsterte Elaine. „Aber du konntest nicht anders handeln. Wir hätten uns für immer verloren."

Kennard nickte. „Ja, davor hatte ich furchtbare Angst, Elaine." Und manchmal denke ich, wir haben uns längst verloren…

Der Hall seiner Stimme fühlte sich ungewohnt in ihrem Kopf an, aber sie verspürte das erste Mal seit langem keine Übelkeit. Doch ihr Herz bekam einen Sprung. „Kennard, ich werde dich nie verlassen", sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme. Wahrscheinlich wäre ich damals sowieso im letzten Moment umgekehrt…

„Versprich es, Yllana!", sagte Kennard rau.

„Ich verspreche es. Ich werde immer bei dir sein." Elaine zog seinen Kopf an ihre Brust, und ihre Tränen tropften auf sein Haar während sie ihm ein Versprechen gab, von dem sie damals wie heute nicht wusste, ob sie es einhalten konnte.

So kam es, dass sie wenig später Hand in Hand die knarzende Holztreppe hinaufschlichen, in ihr Schlafgemach, um dort endlich nach langer Zeit ihre Gefühle sprechen zu lassen. Ohne Barrieren, ohne Zwänge und ohne Angst vor der Zukunft. Sie waren zusammen, was auch immer das für sie und Darkover bedeuten würde.

Und Elaine wusste, wenn die Medea jemals wieder auf diesem Planeten landen würde, um ihre Vorräte aufzufüllen, würde ihre Crew niemanden mehr antreffen, dem es etwas bedeutete. Einzig die langlebigen _Chirie_, würden sich an die Ereignisse erinnern, die für jeden anderen längst zu fernen Legenden verblasst wären.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Ende**


End file.
